GrimmFall: Sonic Boom
by D.N.Works
Summary: Many battles and heroes can be seen in the present, and the future. But what about the past? How did some become the people they are today, both the bad and the good? Travelling to the distant past, a tale of a few will be seen to see just how they became who they are now. One hailed as the fastest, the other hailed as a mad man. All barley seen by just a blue blur.
1. Chapter 1

_Opening File: Green Hill Island_

_Many years ago, numerous Mobians sought to leave the mainland with some believing it was unsafe. So they sailed into the sea and found an uncharted island of unique life and landmarks such as the 'loop-de-loop'. The Mobians settled down and made this place their new home._

_While some Grimm do come across the island, it is relatively safe with the Mobians living in peace. Of course eventually a few did leave the island, if only to reconnect with the mainland yet insured their home was kept secret with only a few knowing of its exact location._

_The island itself has many trees, bushes, grass, fruit of all sorts, and animals. Having cube-like blocks and colored paths of sorts all over. The landscape can form unique marks such as loop-de-loops around it. There are waterfalls and a few villages made by the residents._

_It is also said a special gem resides there, though it is only a rumor._

* * *

Green Hill Island.

This is her home, and a place she loved dearly. Settling down on a tree branch, a brown feathered Mobian rustles her feathers shaking off the loose ones. Her blue eyes looking around while she adjusted her golden armor on her. The large Mobian bird looked down to see her fellow Mobian enjoying themselves with some playing games, eating fruit, and a few going for some hunting.

'_A shame most of the kids don't like learning, but I suppose they get taught enough by their parents.' _The female Mobian chuckled as she then flapped her wings flying back to where her home. A few Mobians saw her and waved, which she responded in turn.

As she flew over the trees, the Mobian then saw something at the corner of her eyes.

Particularly a fast blue line.

"Oh, Sonic." Shaking her head, the female Mobian just flapped her wings a little faster to return to her home. It would seem her young little ward was once again using something he shouldn't be using.

'_Not that I can blame him though. He is a child.' _And children certainly loved moving around. Him especially. Why, he once took some cookies from her jar and was all over the place and wouldn't stay in bed for hours on end. Quite the troublemaker.

The large bird soon ended up at her home in the trees. There she entered her wooden home, where all sorts of assortments laid hidden around. From weapons, to furniture, alongside a few paintings. She flapped her wings to adjust her landing doing so gently. It shouldn't be long before the young child came. About oh, less than thirty seconds.

'_Still. Hopefully nobody saw him.' _To think, it has been at least a year since she found and watched over the young hedgehog. Yet even then he amazed her with his powers. She wondered...if maybe he was chosen by _it_.

'_It would certainly explain his speed. Not even Speed Dust has that kind of effect.' _She was one of the few who left the island to the mainland, to learn. So while there, she did as much studying as she could of all sorts of things, this way she could teach the children. There may not be a school here, but she wouldn't have the children live life ignorantly.

Yet even when learning of the rare 'Speed Dust', it held no description like Sonic. The closest she could find was someone called Living Bullet. Though after some research, it would seem his own speed was different from Sonic which was all-natural while the human was artificial.

She then sighed wondering if maybe Green Hill Island was safe for the young boy. True it didn't have enemies aside from the occasional Grimm. Yet it did have _one group _that tended to cause trouble.

The Echidna Tribe.

A group that did what they want, and were violent. Granted, they hadn't been seen in a long while, but that didn't matter. For all she knew, they could still be around here somewhere. Knowing full well they wouldn't mind playing dirty to capture Sonic and try to take his powers.

"If they ever find him," Her talons dug a little deep into the wooden floor. "I'll-"

"Longclaw." She then flinched hearing her name come out. Then turned to see him. A young little hedgehog with green eyes, shoes, and white gloves.

"Oh. Sonic." She then turned fully to see him. "I see you have returned."

"Uh-hu." The boy said as he then held out something to her. A flower that was only found at the other side of the island. A rare one to. "I got you this."

"Hm-ph." Longclaw smiled as she leaned down and grabbed the flower carefully with her talons. "Thank you Sonic. That's very sweet." She placed it in a vase before facing him again. "However, I do recall telling you not to use your speed. You could get caught after all."

"Don't worry Longclaw. Nobody saw me. I'm too fast." Maybe. But the residents have been speaking of a blue blur now and then. So clearly he wasn't as stealthy as he thought.

Longclaw was prepared to lecture the boy again when suddenly she heard a scream.

"Run! Run! They're coming!"

"Sonic. Stay here." She told the boy who then nodded, noting her serious tone.

Once she felt certain he would stay, Longclaw quickly got out of her home and flew to the source of the noise. Along the way she heard more screams where she saw many panicking Mobians running. A few carrying injuries on them.

'_Is it the Echidna Tribe?' _She then heard a roar. One that wasn't from the local animals. Looking afar she then saw them.

Black fur, bone armor, and eyes that wished to only kill.

Grimm.

However, something was different about them.

They attacked with more strategy. No reckless moves, none of the usual violence vigor. Instead, they worked as a team. Even the warriors with aura and semblance looked surprised by this tactic. Something was wrong.

Before Longclaw could join the fight and aid her fellow Mobians, she then heard a chilling laughter.

"Hahahah! Yes my Grimm! Attack! Attaack!" She then turned to the voice and there she saw him. A Mobian.

Yet this one looked unnatural, even by her standards. Wearing a medieval get-up, purple fur, robes, and was rather large with rings on his fingers. Yet more importantly, he was _controlling _the Grimm.

'_Could it be!' _Longclaw wasn't just an ordinary resident of Green Hill Island. But it's Guardian, a protector. A warrior from a long line of heroes that aided Mobian kind, with her being the last. She still recalled that night, when her family was killed by...him.

A man with red hair and dark veins, who also commanded the Grimm. Wanting the secret to the islands location. The power of what resided here.

"Yes my Grimm! Attack! Attack them all!" Down below, Dark Kat was having the time of his life. Watching as these pathetic Mobains struggled against the Grimm he brought. Seems these fools didn't know how to fight Grimm with strategy. "And soon," He whispered to himself. "The power of this island will be mine!"

"You there! Halt!" He then heard a voice, looking up, Dark Kat then saw an owl. Heck, she didn't even look Mobian, but a giant owl that could just talk. Though the armor on her and battl-ehardened eyes said otherwise. This must be…

"The Guardian." He chuckled. "I figured you'd show up. Finally a real challenge!"

Longclaw glared at the intruder. Then at the injured Mobians. A few, unmoving.

"How did you find this place?" She called out to the stranger. Wanting to know if he brought aid.

"Oh, this place." He grinned giving her a cold feeling. "I won't lie, it was difficult finding this place. I mean, the location at sea, the wards, even my scrying spells couldn't work. Were it nor for the favor I cashed in and some luck, I wouldn't even be here."

So its likely others didn't know of this place, with this one not saying. Good. It wouldn't do well for others to know of this location. Still, she needed the answer of one other thing.

"Do you work for that man with red hair?"

"Red hair?" The cat Mobian then looked confused. "Who's that?"

"?" That wasn't...the answer she was expecting. Was he tricking her? "You know who I'm talking about. The one who can control Grimm like you."

"Like me?" Now Dark Kat looked really confused. "Look birdy, I don't know who you're talking about. All I know is that I fell into one of those black pits, some pain, then I came out a new Mobian." He raised his arms as if showing off his body.

On one hand, it seemed he was being trueful. On the other hand, that didn't make the situation any better. Not to mention it confused Longclaw how someone could fall into one of those vile pits and survive. Not to mention gain authority over Grimm?

Shaking her head, Longclaw decided to forget it and just focus on the present moment.

"Hyah!" Attacking this intruder.

"Woah!" Dark Kat swiftly dodged a spear made of air that almost hit him. He then growled at the sneak attack.

"You'll pay dearly for that." He then pointed at Longclaw and shouted, "Strike!"

"Gra!" From the air she then saw multiple strange Grimm that resembled the fairy tale creatures known as gremlins. All of them have black skin, bone armor on the torso and head, and red eyes with wings instead with claws at the end of them. Their teeth are very sharp. These were new.

"Meet my Gremlins fool!" He yelled at her darkly. "Turns out with these gifts, I can even make my own Grimm like these. Now my Creeplings, go forth and kill her."

As if.

These 'Creepling' Grimm chased after her screeching. From their mouths came a red energy ball like the Manticore Grimm. She dodged them quickly and outmaneuvered them.

Though they gave good chase and were quicker than she thought. These new Grimm species shooting at her, giving her little room. They were a lot smarter than the average Grimm.

Still, "That won't stop me!"

Then from all sides of her, a rush of air came. The Creeplings looked unsure for a second, their brains telling them something was up.

Shing!

Yet it was too late. From their chests came an invisible blade that ripped through them. The Creeplings screeched as they faded away.

"What!" Dark Kat yelled at the sight. "What did you do!?"

Her semblance, Wind Blades. She can gather the air around her and turn them into their namesake, blades. Unseen and dangerous. A perfect way to catch an enemy of guard if they didn't know what they could see. "As if I would tell you."

Like she would give her enemy such information to boot.

Clenching his fist, Dark Kat roared in anger. He then just had more of His Creeplings by him go in for another wave. Longclaw shot more of her invisible blades, but still kept a good eye on them and Dark Kat.

It would seem he was taking this more seriously now. The Creeplings becoming more unified trying to launch sneak attacks, feints, and so on. This Dark Kat was clearly a strategist. He was even capable of still commanding the other Grimm he brought with him in attacking the warrior Mobians.

'_He's definitely good.' _Longclaw thought as she struck more Creeplings down while also shooting a few wind blades below to help her fellow species. _'He's also more on guard.'_

The way his body looked ready to move at a notice. He knew he couldn't see her attack, but his eyes told her another thing. That he saw through the usage of her semblance. Mainly, that hen she used her semblance that the wind gathered toward her, then made a small notable movement when attacking with it.

This Mobian clearly had his fair share of battles. He's not to be underestimated.

However, he made one critical mistake.

"Now!"

"Hm?"

That he left his back wide open.

Dark Kat quickly turned around. Smart enough to realize that he knew his back was open, and understood that someone might be able to strike him down. Ongclaw had to admit, he was good.

"Huh?" Not good enough though. As when Dark Kat turned around, he saw nobody aimed at him from behind. Quickly realizing this had been a quick. Though when the thought processed, it was too late.

Longclaw quickly threw a small shining gold ring at him. One that grew in size as it opened up in front of him. The ring becoming a portal showing a place she found a while ago during her travels across this world and maybe a few others. A place she called the Mushroom Planet.

"No!" Dark Kat shouted turning around, already not liking the sight of the bright sun and giant mushrooms he saw from that portal. He then turned around-

Boom!

-only to get hit by some invisible air that caused a small explosion by his feet. The Mobian flying into the portal with rage in his face.

"I'll be back! I swear it! I SWEAR IT!" Then, just like that, he was gone. The Grimm left behind easily slain once their commander was gone. Longclaw glad the fight was over. Any longer and things might have been worse.

Not to mention, she got the eerie feeling that the Mobian would indeed find a way off that dimension she sent him in. The energy she felt from him wasn't aura...but a magical energy. Seemed that this dark warrior had no aura or semblance, but instead both magical powers and the strange yet frightful power to command and even make Grimm. His Creeplings are good evidence to go by.

'_Who knows though, give it a few years and he could probably challenge me.' _While he was no pushover, Longclaw could tell he was still new in a battle. Though he still had potential in him, and could become much stronger. Hopefully there might be someone or a group that could challenge this maniac.

On the bright side, she doubted he'll find this island again. It was as he said, he found it through luck. Still, she'll keep an eye out just in case. She then slowly floated down with the Mobian warriors cheering for her. The rest fighting the remaining Grimm.

"That was incredible Longclaw."

"You sent that guy packing!"

"He didn't stand a chance."

Longclaw thanked them for their kind words, but quickly had them kill off the rest of the Grimm. She didn't need the negativity around attracting more. Still, at least things were now okay.

Boom!

"What was that!?" A female Mobian said as everyone then turned to hear an explosion from the nearby village.

"No idea. But it can't be doog." Another said.

Longclaw though wasn't listening to them anymore. Instead, she was more fearful of another matter. Mainly, that the direction was where her home was.

"Sonic!" Then without hearing a word of what the others said, Longclaw flew off.

* * *

It had been a nice day. A really good one too. Nice and sunny. The perfect time to run.

He knew Longclaw meant well, but she was always overprotective. So, he ran.

Ran. Ran. Ran. Ran. Ran. Ran until he dropped.

That was just the way he liked doing things.

He wasn't sure why he was faster than the other kids and adults, but he figured it must be because he had a sembla-thingie that the grown-ups told him about. So whenever Longclaw wasn't looking, he used his speed to go wherever he wanted. From green grass hills, caves, to even on the side of the mountain.

Of course he made certain to make sure nobody caught him. Because he's good that way. He didn't want to worry Longclaw after all.

Which was why he decided to get her a rare pretty flower from the other side of the island. Figuring she'd like it and a thank-you for raising him since his parents-he doesn't know-join a band or something? Oh well, Longclaw was good enough.

Oh, and that other kid with the two-tails. What was his name again? Eh, 'Tails' was easier to remember. Because he had two tails. Can he fly? Maybe something to try out another day.

Still, whenever there's trouble, he relies on her to help other people. Listening to her whenever he needed to. After all, she's smart that way. Like that obi-guy he saw in a movie once. Only one who eats mice.

Anyway, Sonic stayed in Longclaw's home when trouble came today. Grimm.

Giant ugly things that sometimes came.

She had him stay whenever that happened, and he listened. Didn't want to worry her after all. So he rolled up into a ball and stood still.

Boom!

Until he heard something that then made him hit the wall.

"There he is. The child!"

"The one who can lead us to one of the seven!"

"His power will be useful!"

"Quickly. Grab him!"

Then he felt something grab him. His eyes...weakly opening as he was being dragged by some mean Mobians in masks. They looked scary. Were they the Echidnas that Longclaw warned him about? Did he...lead them here?

"...Long...claw…" Before he knew it, Sonic then closed his eyes falling asleep.

"Good. The kids knocked out." One of the Echidnas said. "Let's take him to the leader so he can do what he has to on him."

"To think, after all this time we'll finally get it. The blue one."

"Once all seven are gathered, we can create a miracle."

The Echidnas had been waiting for this day for a long time. Knowing this boy was special when their spies found him running with speed beyond what Speed Dust could do. It wasn't even a semblance, but an actual natural power.

With it, they can train and have the boy get the first of the seven here on this island. Then, leave to find the other six throughout the earth. They already had the commander of the seven, resting on their floating island. They just needed the other seven and they'll be capable of unleashing _that _upon the world.

"Let him GO!" To bad such plans would have to wait-if their enemy would wait at all. Instantly the one leading the eight was killed when the boys guardian stabbed him with her talons. A rush of air was felt and instantly the two holding the child felt their chests being pierced before expiring.

"It's the Guardian! Attack!" A few more Echidnas came from the trees, arrows on them and pulled. None of them had aura, let aside semblance. Only the chief and his daughter had it alongside a few enforcers who were on the floating isle. So they had to resort to arrows.

"Gah!" Arrows laced with Dust. One of them hitting Longclaw in the back shocking her. The arrow having been infused with Lightning Dust as a head. She simply used a wing blade to cut off the head of the attacker.

Thump.

Literally.

"Don't let up!" More arrows fell, but Longclaw simply summoned more wind blades. Only instead of offense, she used them for defense. She then flapped her wings ignoring the pain on her, and grabbed the young hedgehog. The Echidnas quickly went after them.

"I have to..huh...protect him..huh.." Longclaw did her best flying as fast as she could. Shooting back at them with them doing the same. Eventually she soon was out of their sight, but knew it was only a matter of time before they came. The Echidnas were well-trained trackers.

"Sonic. Sonic!" She shook the young blue blur as he slowly woke up.

"uh...Longclaw…" He then opened his eyes confused. Then opened them wide when he saw an arrow sticking out of her. "Longclaw!" He then rushed to help her, only to be stopped by her.

"No." She told him, holding him back. "Sonic, you must leave."

"Wh-what?" He said confused.

"Leave. Now." Longclaw then took out something A bag. One where she took out a ring which she then threw, opening a portal to a place she once found and knew was safe. "This place...isn't safe for you."

"What do you mean?" Sonic went teary eyed.

"The Echidnas," She grunted in pain. The Dust crystal in her harming her more than she thought. "They...They now know you exist. Know you're real. They won't stop...until they capture you." It hurt. Hurt to do this to him. But now that the Echidnas knew of Sonic, they wouldn't stop until they had him. Gently, she placed a wing on his shoulder, giving him the bag of rings.

"You must go. Never look back. Never stop running."

"They're over here! After them!"

They were closer than she thought. Damn!

"Go! Go!" She then pushed Sonic into the portal, the hedgehog too confused to figure out what was going on. Though it was a good thing, as the Echidnas finally found her, one shooting an arrow which hit her in the shoulder. This one infused with Fire Dust that burned her insides.

'_Don't scream.' _She forced herself, not wanting Sonic to see this. She then turned around, raising her wings to make certain no arrows would hit her ward...her surrogate son.

"I'm sorry...Sonic."

"Longclaw!" She closed her eyes as she heard Sonic scream. The portal closing shut separating him. A small tear escaping her eye.

"...Goodbye." She then opened them again, this time with fury. Her aura shining a brown light with the wind gathering around her. The arrows have weakened her tremendously. Had she not been hit by either she could have easily won against them. But now, it would seem this may be her end.

Still...at least he was safe. Knowing that he's away from these monsters.

With that knowledge, she could at least rest in peace. Then, with a roar, she flew to the Echidnas who did the same. Her final battle.

* * *

"Longclaw…" Looking around, Sonic could only see the dirt and trees. Nothing else. In his hands being the bag of rings, with a map tucked into it. The young toddler was just unsure of what was going on. Only scared.

Then, he just walked.

Going off into the unknown. The four year old is uncertain of what to do. Only to just keep going no matter what.

* * *

"Gah!" A young man with blonde hair and a simple suit fell to his knees. Ignoring the look others gave him. He placed a hand over his recently new eye patch. Containing the small white being released from _that_. It will be a while before he gets used to the pain his new eye gave him after getting it. Yet it was important, as the young man then saw something.

Multiple things.

'_Is this...the future?'_

_The small village he was helping build was replaced by a city called GrimmFall. He is sitting in a desk._

_Many multicolored people are coming into the city. All looking as if they came from a comic book._

_The Darklands show a man with red hair and glowing red eyes._

_A lava monster bursting from the ground, targeting two kids._

_And...a blue blur being chased by a red blur across GrimmFall._

He then felt the vision fade away. The future he saw now gone. Slowly, the man stood up, feeling a lot better. Tired, but better. Seems his new eye, the Eye of Cronus, would take quite a bit to handle.

But in time it'll be a great asset if he was to help this world.

"Still." The young man known as Sebben then said out loud continuing his walk. "Who were those people. Long hair with an guitar, a purple man, the american cape...interesting." Not to mention the vision he saw of those kids, shame he couldn't memorize them as it was too quick. Not to mention the strange colored blurs.

So many questions, so few answers. Though, one thing did surprise him.

"I'm going to be a mayor?" Huh, and here he thought he expected everything.

* * *

**And here's this new story for all GrimmFall fan lovers. I hope you enjoyed this. And I should tell you all, that this story will feature the past actually, and not the present. Until Next Time.**

* * *

**Name: Longclaw**

**Aura: Light Brown**

**Semblance: Wind Blade**

**Description: Longclaw can gather the air around her and form invisible blades made of air. Capable of harming others and quick to use. Can be used for both offense and defense.**

**Weapon: None**

**Name: Sonic**

**Aura: None**

**Semblance: Super Speed(?)**

**Description: Capable of going faster than sound itself.**

**Weapon: None**

**Name: Dark Kat**

**Aura: None**

**Semblance: None**

**Weapon: None**

**New Grimm Sighted**

**Name: Creeplings**

**Classification: Gremlin**

**Appearance: The form of a Gremlin with wings with sharp fingers. A tail with sharp teeth, bone armor and bat-like ears.**

**Abilities: Are quick witted and capable of swift flight. Slightly more intelligent than usual Grimm and can produce a red energy bolt from their mouths. Are cautious of the unknown. They obey and only obey Dark Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

_Opening File: Green Hill _

_Contrary to the name, Green Hill is not related to the mythical island where Mobians are said to have vanished to. It is a small town made in the early nineties, surrounded by trees and green hills, thus getting its name._

_It holds a small population of less than two hundred, and has rarely any Grimm attacks. Though lately the attacks have vanished entirely, with residents unsure why. _

_The towns only defense is the local police station with the officers there wielding numerous Dust weapons but nothing more. They defend the town's peace and aid the citizens when called on. Up until the Grimm attacks have stopped, they were the ones protecting the town despite a lack of aura with none having any training against Grimm._

_._

_._

_._

_Opening File: Blue Devil_

_The alleged 'Blue Devil', as reportedly seen by a retired Huntsman known as Crazy Carl, who had retired due to a head injury. While the vast majority of the town do not believe Crazy Carl of his lunatic belief, some eyewitnesses have reported seeing a blue blur. Though frankly, many simply believe it was just a trick of the eye._

_Crazy Carl stands by his belief though, and has vowed to capture the Blue Devil and prove his claim._

* * *

Green Hills. A small town surrounded by beautiful greenery and is rather safe. Here the locals don't have to worry much about crime aside from the occasional mugging or con artist. Even the Grimm weren't much of a threat, especially in recent years. Strangely, there haven't been any attacks at all.

"Ah well. Peace is good I guess." Sitting down in his police car is a young man wearing a beige police uniform with brown hair and blue eyes behind his shades. His name is Tom Wachowski, Green Hills own sheriff. Currently on patrol in his police car, though after a bit he just drove and parked in an empty pathway outside the town.

He then sighs at the boredom of it all.

Peace was good, but also boring. He almost wished a Grimm would come. Though then again, he didn't have anything on him but a gun. So maybe such thinking isn't a good idea.

Either way, Tom just decided to mess around with his radar gun since he had nothing better to do. Pretending it was a real gun, he then acted as if he was shooting Grimm, and saving the day.

Bap!

Until he hit his chin with it.

"Ow!" Tom then held his chin and rubbed it, wishing he had aura like the actual Huntsmen he idolized. In doing so, he looked away from the empty street to check the mirror.

B-B-Beep!

Where his radar gun then went off. Showing a ridiculously high number just barley under Mach 1 speed. Hearing the noise, Tom grabbed the gun, confused. Quickly checking out his window only to see nothing at all but some dust. No vehicle in sight.

"Weird?" Tom placed the radar down and re-checked his chin, making sure there was no bruising.

B-B-Beep!

Only for the same thing to happen again. Though this time, he swore he saw something. But, whatever it is was too fast. Yet still he saw no vehicle. Tom opening the door and hopping outside, to see if he missed something.

Completely unaware of a small blue figure watching behind him, before quickly vanishing.

As for Tom, he then began thinking that maybe the radar gun was just broken. In that case, he better get a new one. There should be one back at the station. Oh, and along the way, he can get some donuts. With that in mind, Tom decided to entered back in his police car and started the engine.

"?" Though before he did, his eye then caught something. Something blue. He then walked closer to the grass, where he then sees some kind of glowing hair of sorts. Finding it interesting, Tom grabbed it with curiosity, wondering what it was.

"_Tom. Tom, are you there? Tom." _Then heard the radio on his vehicle. Looks like the boys needed him back. Putting away the strange thing, he got back into his car and started up the engine with a hum. Soon driving back to where Green Hills is.

"Gra!" Just barely missing the Beowolf Grimm that came out. The wolf-shaped beast snarling as it was ready to chase after the vehicle.

"Oh no you don't." Then it was instantly hit so hard and fast, that it died in an instant. The person-or Mobian in this case-just looked down at the dissipating body smirking. "That's what you get dog! Haha!" Then ran off in a blue light. Enjoying his early jog.

A small but strong blue furred looking hedgehog. Having quills coming from his back and head with a small tail. Possessing green eyes, a black nose, and white gloves with some rather runed shoes on his feet. The hedgehog dashing with a smile.

'_Ah. Life here is good.' _The hedgehog thought as he ran super fast. A blue trail of light following close behind. Here he then quickly saw a poor little turtle about to be run over with his super vision.

"Hey there." He said as he plucked the turtle from the ground, then running off at great speed. "You seem to have a need for speed. An adrenaline junkie, huh?" He then rushed off with the turtle, holding it in his hands while the small little creature started smiling in its own way.

"Well today's your lucky day!" The blue blur told the turtle as he then held it above his head. "Because now instead of being slow, you get to-uh oh." The turtle then flew off as the hedgehog ran. Realizing his mistake, he went back and grabbed the turtle. Ensuring it wasn't harmed. "Good recovery!" Though clearly the animal looked traumatized.

Luckily for the reptile, it's fast friend placed it back into the forest before rushing off again. The turtle is now glad it was slow.

'_Ha! Look at me go.' _The Blue blur thought as he entered the forest. Quickly entering some kind of cave. _'If people knew who I was, they'd probably be thinking I was eating berries and living off of nuts.'_

The cave looked relatively modern. Having a television, a beanbag chair, comics, a table, a microwave, mini-fridge, and so on. A literal man cave so to say. With the small hedgehog then climbing and swinging on a makeshift swing.

'_To bad though, I ain't some kid struggling to survive.' _ He then went on to singing on a brush. Then eating a sandwich. After that, playing a video game.

All at the same time with afterimages seen all over.

_But too bad world. Because I got loads of things to enjoy.' _Comics that involved Living Bullet. Super Justice Friends Smash! Books of all sorts. A cool looking ping-pong table. Even a tiny looking gym. Quickly running on his modified washing machine.

_I exercise, I play games.' _He then moved quickly to doing all those things at once.

'_And if anybody tries to invade my home.' _He then held some nun chucks with a band on his head. Yelling, he then swung the weapons with expert levels.

Bap!

Before falling and moaning from hitting himself. Though that didn't last long as he just got back up not even looking injured. Then went on to play ping-pong making 'doubles' of himself with his speed.

'_I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! And I'm living the best life here on earth!' _Sonic then continued to play with himself, hitting the ping-pong ball over and over again, not even missing a beat. He kept going at this speed, until suddenly he missed and he ping-pong ball flew off and hit a small bag which soon fell onto the ground, revealing numerous small gold rings.

Sonic then stopped his game, quickly growing a concerned look. "Oh no!"

He then rushed to grab the coins, where he then saw a small piece of paper slipping out of the bag. Grabbing it, he then unfolded it revealing pictures of seven gems, rings with other worlds in them, and a giant gem in the center. The other realms connected to this world, with a few crossed out as they were too dangerous.

Like one with a shattered moon on it, another with women having Gems on them, some dead looking planet made of metal, and so on. Though there was one world which he knew of that wasn't crossed off.

'_But...If I'm ever caught. Then I must go to the Mushroom Planet. A world full of icky, gross, giant mushrooms. Only...mushrooms.' _A safe pace to be honest, but _so _boring. But also a place Longclaw would probably want him to stay in, to be safe. Sonic sighed as he thought of her, wondering if she was okay. As a kid, he had high hopes, but as a teenager...not as much.

'_Still though,' _Sonic then shook the depressing thought as he then ran out of his cave with a smile. _'Let's not get all depressed here. I mean, why would I be. After all, I have good friends here.'_

His feet then quickly took him to the town of Green Hill. The place he found himself in and became it's protector of the Grimm...even if they didn't know.

'_Green Hill is the best place on earth. Even more so than GrimmFall. With a name like that, trouble is bound to show up. But here, I love it!' _Sonic then visited his favorite person in the town. A man of hope, a man of peace, a man who wished to help the people of this town.

"I'll save you kids!" And a man who was talking to donuts with little faces on them. Then began making punching noises.

'_This is the local sheriff, or as I like to call him, the Donut Lord.' _Because of the donuts he talked to in secret. _'He's super kind to donuts-before he eats them. But also to creatures big and small.' _He then saw him helping some little ducks crossing the street. Smiling, Sonic then ran off to the man's house where he saw his wife there.

A young woman with brown skin and black hair, doing some yoga with her workout clothes. _'This here, I call her Pretzel Lady, and she must have no bones to do that.' _A small 'Ow' could then be heard from Sonic who tried and failed in doing a yoga pose Tom's wife is doing.

'_We're all buds though. But there is one special person that knows me.' _He then went to a bar, where an old guy with a bad drawing that sorta resembled Sonic showed to people in a bar. The people laughing at it.

"Don't laugh! I swear I almost caught him!"

_(Flashback)_

_An old man with a white beard was looking around in the forest at the dead of night. In his hand was his weapon, a chainsaw that he used to kill numerous Grimm before retirement. Surrounding him were numerous bear traps as he waited to find it._

_Zoom!_

_Snap!_

"_Ah!" He then saw a bear trap go off._

_Snap!_

_Then another._

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

"_Why you!" The old man known as the town lunatic, Crazy Carl shouted. He then waved his weapon around while seeing the trademark blue blur going around everywhere. "Face me like a Grimm!"_

_He then tried moving forward, only for his leg to get caught in his own snare. Quickly hoisting him off the ground with him dropping his weapon. Yet instead of looking angry for being caught, he instead shouted, "I KNOW you exist! You're real! I'll catch you!"_

"_No I don't exist!"_

_(Flashback end)_

'_So yeah, life here is wonderful. The friend nobody knows exists.' _Sonic then went to Tom's home where the man and his wife are about to watch a movie. The speedy hedgehog then goes to see it from the window and shows pleasure that it's the one he likes. A film about a bunch of road hogs wanting to race to save the world.

'_So yeah. We're all family...even if they don't realize I exist…' _Sonic then looked a little down, but continued to smile and watched the film. Pretending he was part of this kind small family...even though he knew it wasn't true. Recalling his little trip to the psychologist and the 'doctor'-which was himself-that he spoke to.

Where he would be alone...forever.

* * *

"Hm?" Inside a room, a few government agents wearing black suits were looking at a computer. One that kept detecting something outside the country. A small but potent energy ping.

"So," One of the government agents then said. "Any idea what this is? Could it be the energy detected from that town? What was it called again, Gravity Falls."

"No. That isn't it." The agent said. "Besides, last I recalled, that case was being handled by those other two."

"You mean the guy who has no humor and the other who just does as he's told?"

"Yeah, those two." The man said. "But anyway, this isn't a normal energy. For one thing, the energy output is far more smaller but more constant. I believe it's coming from outside GrimmFall, in Montana from what I can tell."

"Anything near there? Secret lab? Mad man? Something?" The second man asked only to get a shrug.

"No clue. The closest I got is some place called Green Hills, and that town isn't anything special. Maybe some new kind of Dust." Whatever it was, the government needed to check what it was. Though for now, they didn't have to do anything quickly as it didn't represent a threat. So they can take their time to fill out the papers, send them to their chief, and prepare. While slightly worrisome, this energy thing clearly wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

I mean, for the last few years it's been detected, and only ignored so far because of other pressing concerns like the slow steady violent attacks on Satyra. Either way, what could go wrong?

* * *

"Let's see here. Now this will do fine." Inside a small but technological filled place, a strange man was smiling as he tapped on his computer screen. Enjoying the information he was receiving from it giggling at what he got.

His fingers moved quickly as he then hacked into the government's weak cyber defenses and broke in. From there he now could access all sorts of information. Files with plans against the Grimm, upcoming events, shipments, and so much more. However, he didn't care for any of that silly stuff. Instead only on the web for one thing.

"Now lets see if there's anything on that energy surge." As if he wouldn't know about it. His satellites kept pinging on some small but potent energy popping up on his scanners. It wasn't Dust, as if he were stupid enough to think so. Like those other fools. He also knew that it was somewhere in Montano as well.

He grinned at the idea of finding this energy surge.

If he was to start initiating certain machines of his, then he needed to get energy. More than just Dust and power cells, something he couldn't get without drawing the government's attention. Those damn fools! Were it nor for them, he could have built his more glorious machines.

But noooo. Instead of seeing the advantages of his designs and builds, they wanted to save money and resources and put their trust on those heroes of justice called Huntsmen. The masses being just as idiotic by putting their trust in that up-and-coming group called the Justice Friends! An idiotic name!

"Guess I'll have to rely on myself as always." Aside from him, all humans were unevolved monkeys who couldn't see his genius. Putting their trust on people while his machines could do more than that. I mean, if he were in charge, then the Grimm would have been dealt with years ago.

Faunus weren't any better either. Satyra being a perfect example.

Despite claiming they were better than humans, they were more violent than they thought. Saying humans were barbarians, yet used the same methods humans did. Acting like animals when things didn't go their way.

While he's above something like racism, he saw Satya as nothing more but hypocrites when trouble came at them. Endangering even their own people just because despite wanting Faunus Rights. Like humans, they were also unevolved despite their physical advantages.

'_As for Mobians...well, I guess they aren't as bad as humans and faunus.' _He didn't like them, but compared to faunus and humans, they were certainly better. A proper example being Br- Shaking his head, the doctor then accessed a file the government had on the energy surge.

With a grin, he then decided to suggest himself as a person to aid them if the situation ever got awry. Then he logged off before the cyber security could find out. Now all he had to do was wait until something happened, then he'll be the first person the Pentagon calls on.

After all, he has done lots of hidden work for them. Him and his wonderful machines. They wouldn't be able to refuse when he came offering solutions. Solutions they didn't have. With that he decided it was time for a break and some relaxation.

A latte will do.

* * *

**Name: Tom Wachowski**

**Species: Human**

**Aura: N/A**

**Semblance: N/A**

**Weapon: Commision taser and gun**


	3. Chapter 3

_Opening File: The Pulse_

_In the year 20xx, an unknown energy surge affected the entire Pacific Northwest, causing a massive shut down that knocked out all power from an 800 mile radius and so. Numerous accidents and deaths occurred by the labeled 'terrorist attack', with many uncertain where it even came from. Witnesses claimed it was a form of blue energy and was some super EMP weapon that nothing could defend against it. Power having gone out for only a few hours with workers rushing to restore electricity._

_Investigations revealed it came from a small town from Green Hill at its origin with Tom Wachowski considered to be the culprit._

_A man hunt came down on him, though after a few days was called off with Tom being proved innocent. Regardless, many are still baffled by what had happened that day with nobody ever truly learning what was the cause. The main investigator Dr. {redacted} having gone missing and presumed dead. _

_The case being closed afterwards._

* * *

"Go on! Get out of here!" It was nighttime now, and Tom was once again getting the raccoons to leave his trash alone. Wow. Never thought he'd think that. Regardless, they were making a mess, one he didn't want to clean up. His stick scaring them away with Tom glad they were gone.

"Man. Hey honey, what's the most humane way of eliminating raccoons and scarring their family line for life?" He then jokes.

"Don't you dare hurt those creatures." She simply responded from inside the house. A second later, her voice then came out again. "Besides. You have bigger fish to fry."

Curious about what she said, Tom then entered his house again where his wife was waiting for him. Though something was clearly up as she was smiling a bit more than usual with her hands behind her back. "Something up?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said. "Before then pulling out a letter with the sender being from the GrimmFall Police Department. "Unless you consider this nothing."

"No way!" Tom quickly grabbed the letter and stared at it in awe. It's been months since he first sent the police department stationed in GrimmFall his letter, and now it seems they replied back. "I can't believe it. Is this really happening?"

"It sure is." Maddie teases as she goes to the kitchen with Tom following. "Well, go on. Open it." She then pulled out a pink box where a sweet smell came from it. "See if you were accepted."

Accepted. Tom couldn't deny the tension he was feeling. How nervous he felt. In this letter held whether he was accepted into the GrimmFall Police Department, where he would move out from Green Hill and go to one of the most famous cities in the world. He sent his transfer letter on a whim, though he can't deny he hoped he could get accepted. A chance to get into some action.

Slowly, he opened the letter up. The paper was in it, and he took it out and unfolded it. Then began reading it.

"Dear Tom Wachowski," He said as he spoke out loud. Reading the top as his wife listened, her hands rested on the box's cover. "We have reviewed your application, and history of your accomplishments. And have decided...You have been accepted to join the force!"

Oh my gosh, this was really happening!

"Congratulations!" Maddie told her husband, hugging him from behind. "Here. We need to celebrate." She then walked over to the table where the box is. Opening the cover of the box to reveal the tasty treat within. "Here. Looks like we can eat this."

It was a cake where it showed a police officer standing behind the city of GrimmFall. There with bold words it said, 'GrimmFall sucks.'

Tom stared at it silently while Maddie looked down at it and realized her error. "Oh. Wrong one." She closed the box quickly and put it back down below then took out another box and opened it. This one instead saying, 'GrimmFall Rules.'

"I always believed in you." Tom just snickered as he just grabbed a knife from one of the drawers while Maddie went to get the plates and forks.

"So, I guess it's finally happening." Tom says as he begins cutting into the cake. "Leaving the town, joining GrimmFall."

"Yep.' Maddie set down the plates. "You must be feeling excited."

"Oh I _am_." Tom says. "Though, I guess I can't lie and say it'll be a little sad leaving Green Hills. All the people here." While not his family, he's been with them for so many years. Protecting and helping them for so many years.

"True." Maddie also felt a bit of the same as Tom. Having known these people for quite awhile. "Still, they'd support your decision."

"Yeah. I guess." Tom then turned to an open laptop. His laptop, where the cover screen showed GrimmFall city. "Though...it is kinda far I guess."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Maddie then went and grabbed her laptop, where she then turned it on showing a website with lots of pictures of different rooms. "As you can see, I've been looking up where to live."

"Really?"

"Uh-hu." Maddie nodded. "It might be fun, finding a new place to live in. Although if we do do this, then we may have to stay with my...sister. Until the stuff can be brought over."

"Your sister?" Now that made Tom partially consider if he should move. A small groan leaving his lips. Maddie nodding with a slight guilty expression on her face.

"Yeah. Not exactly ideal, but hey, she has stopped walking you with the spoon." She shouldn't be wacking him with a spoon in the first place! Still, it was a small price to pay if he was doing this. He then turned back to his laptop's cover screen. A small smile on his face.

"GrimmFall. Where all the action is." Where he wouldn't just be walking old ladies, carrying groceries, or patrolling empty streets with no danger. "Far away from Gre-"

He was then interrupted as he heard the trash cans from outside fall down with a thud. Along with the small sound of a racoon tearing into the bag. Rolling his eyes he then got up to deal with it.

* * *

While Tom and his wife were celebrating, elsewhere a young mobian hedgehog was looking at an empty baseball field. Where earlier, a bunch of humans had just finished playing their game in celebration. Sonic sitting on the stands relieving the memory.

Imagining _him _being part of it.

This town, it was a human town. That wasn't to say the people were racist against faunus or mobians, heck, he saw some visiting every now and then. Getting along with his pals.

It made Sonic wonder, if there had been other mobians here, could he have spoken to them. _'Maybe not. I mean, that would be outing myself.'_

Coming at the risk of exposing his powers. Powers that bad people wanted. Making him stay away from all, humans, faunus, and mobians.

Shaking his head, Sonic decided to just forget it and have some fun.

"Alright. Time to play ball." He had watched the game from earlier, and while enjoying it tried to memorize it. He didn't get all the rules, but understood what he could. Hit the ball and try to make it to home run. See, not hard at all.

Then just like that, he zipped to the field ready to have fun. He entered the diamond where he held a baseball, looking serious and ready to play ball. Yet that should be impossible. I mean, there's only one of him.

Or was there?

"And the pitcher is Sonic." He declared before a blue zoom was then seen at the batter area.

"And the batter is Sonic." The batter Sonic said wearing the safety gear.

"The spokesman is Sonic!" Sonic then yelled at where the spokesman people usually commented on the game was at.

"And playing is child favorite is also Sonic!" The coach of the game shouted supporting child favorite Sonic.

"Papapapapa!" Then, saying the same word before farting with his armpit was another Sonic on the left field. Child favorite Sonic entering the game.

"Uh. I can't with this guy." Pitcher Sonic said, rolling his eyes at Sonic's attitude. He then looked ready to play. Going so fast that he was filling all the spots on the field. "And...Play ball!" He then threw the ball toward Sonic who held the bat high.

"He looks, he stares," He then swung the bat and hit it high. "He scores!"

"Go Sonic!" The coach Sonic shouted, getting Sonic to start running for a home run.

His feet moving him to win this game.

"Go Sonic go! Get the ball!" The leader Sonic then said to the Sonic in the field.

"Oh! Alright!" Field Sonic said, but was too slow as the Sonic who hit it began running towards each and every single one of the diamonds. The other Sonics looked mad he was winning.

"Hurry Sonic! You got this!" Sonic says to Sonic.

"Look at this folks! It looks like dream player Sonic is about to win this!" Commentor Sonic said.

"I got it! I got it!" The field Sonic said as he raised his glove to catch the ball.

Plop!

Only for it to land behind him.

"I don't got it."

Soic kept on running. Sonic cheering on Sonic shouting, "Go home! Go home!"

The Sonic from earlier then throwing the ball in hopes of hitting Sonic.

"Too late!" Sonic shouted as he zoomed past his doubles and made it safe on the home plate. He made it like lightning, hitting it before the ball was caught in the batters glove

"Safe!" He shouted while Sonic who hit the ball and ran jumped up and down in joy at his achievement.

"I did it! I did it! Did everybody see! I did it! Did everybody...see…" He then looked out at the stands, where nobody was even watching. Not a single human, faunus, mobian, or even an animal. Just empty stands with nothing there. Only him, all alone. Not a single cheer at all.

Looking around, Sonic saw nobody walking by, nobody catching even a glimpse of him. Not even Crazy Carl! Just him and him alone.

"Alone." Sonic said at last, in the field where only he stood by himself. "I really am alone...forever…" With his fist clenching, something in Sonic snapped ever slightly. Nothing murderous or rage, but anger. Anger at his situation. So, like all things, he instantly tried to push it off through the one thing he knew how.

Running.

In a blue flash he ran across the diamonds home plate over and over again. His feet stomping on the ground numerous times, slowly making his dirtys shoes go deeper into the dirt. Dust was flying with Sonic not caring, just running and running in anger.

Not aware of the strange blue electricity coming off of his body, slowly building up. He just kept going faster and faster-until…

"Hya!" He then gave one shout of defiance , his eyes glowing blue instead of being their usual green, jumping high in the sky.

_Ka-Booom!_

Then-just like that-a pulse of blue chaotic energy burst from his own body. One that wouldn't stop just like him, and caused the electricity of the baseball field, the town, and everything else in its path to go out. Simply moving quicker than sound and enveloping everything in its path to the point where not even satellites in space were immune. Everything shorted out.

Leaving the culprit behind it to stare in disbelief at what he had just done.

"...I'm sure nobody saw that giant blue explosion. Right?" Not looking convinced, Sonic then did what his old caretaker told him long ago.

_Zoom!_

Run.

* * *

Green Hill had been hit like never before. A blackout all over.

But it wasn't as if it was the only place to be hit.

"What in Washington's name is this!?" GrimmFall had also been affected. And while it had many contingencies against enemy attack, some kind of super EMP wasn't one of them.

"I didn't see this coming!" Valhallen stated as he tripped over a chair and fell flat on his face.

"So...Dark…" Krunk went as he turned on the glowing lava lamp he conveniently had on him.

"Looks like everything was hit by this too." Living Bullet looked out the window to see the entire city going dark. Heck, everything beyond the city was dark. Not to mention he could see something falling from the sky. Narrowing his eyes, he then saw them vanish, giving him a guess they were satellites that fell from orbit and burned themselves up.

"Just what is this?" Living Bullet asks himself, recalling the meeting he and other super powered beings were having. When suddenly a blue flash came and bam, everything was out.

"Whatever it is, we must ignore it for now." Then from the door was none other than Sebben. A politician and running for the position of mayor for GrimmFall. Looking very serious.

"Wait, Are you telling us to ignore whoever caused this?" The only female hero present, Miss Spell said crossing her arms.

"Indeed." Sabben said. "While we can look into it later, right now we have other problems. Just listen."

They did, and from it they could hear cries of shock and horror. Many soon looked out the window and saw small fires here and there, with screams all around.

"That...Not good." Krunk says making everyone realize the real problem at hand.

"Oh boy. That's not good." Living Bullet could already see problems coming up already.

"Yes." Sebben continued. "While we can find the culprit, for now we must help the people. I already got a call that other cities were affected, and workers are moving quickly to fix the problem. It should be done by tomorrow morning."

"Then for now, we must do what we can to help." Major Glory said standing tall.

"Correct." Sebben then looked at Valhallan. "Valhallen, if you can, go to the recently built DexLabs. They might need your electricity to help.'

"On it." Valhallen wasn't sure if he liked being ordered by a human, but he'll listen for now. Quickly jumping out the window with Living Bullet following, if only to help people along the way.

"I just realized, the hospitals." Miss Spell said in shock.

"Don't worry." Sebben then assured her calmly. "The back-up generators should help with restoring some power. Still, this is certainly...unexpected."

His eye usually told him of certain troubles that came to this city. Because of that, Sebben made many contingencies. His Spiral Gem reacting to those with ill intent against him and the city. And yet...this attack came through with his eye not warning him.

'_Either someone managed to get past my ability to see hostile attacks, or…'_ This was perhaps an accident? That felt very unlikely. Whatever the case, he had a job to do. In fact, silently Sebben focused on his eye, wanting to be certain this wasn't the work of _him_, his eyepatch showing a little light with a slight flinch of pain. Though compared to before, he was getting used to it and then saw a vision.

_A small town with the military in it. It's called Green Hill._

"_Nobody cares!" A man in a black outfit belittling an official from the military._

_A truck being chased by a mechanized black tank with Grimm as well._

"_Aw!" Living Bullet slamming into a wall and falling unconscious. The other heroes were unable to do anything with Major Glory looking angry as two blurs escaped their sight. Unable to catch up._

"_Join us brother!" A member of Satyra speaking to a mobian hidden in the shadows._

"_Hahahaha!" GrimmFall falling to numerous machines._

That was all he was allowed to see. The visions now stop with Sebben feeling a bit tired. Looking into the future was always taxing, however he did get some answers. Naimly, it wasn't the Fallen, but another individual.

He didn't know who exactly, but he memorized the person's face. Though it still left the question of what he was chasing exactly. And how it affected the future.

Not to mention, who else would be interested in this?

* * *

"Now this is a surprising turn of events." In the Darklands, Sammael's eyes opened up, glowing. "You must have felt it too, Moloch."

"_Of course I did." _From behind his throne, a dark figure with glowing eyes spoke. _"I bet everyone felt it. That massive energy surge."_

"Indeed." Sammael smiled. "Still though. To think I would feel this energy again."

"_You know of it?"_

"I know what it is connected to." A power that isn't too different from the Spiral Gems. While they didn't have the unique abilities the Spirals had, they held impressive power from what he learned. Even more so for the controller that commanded the seven.

Which was why it was a shame he never could get it. He once caught a lead involving the fabled gems, with a good starting point being the hidden island where early mobians went to. But like the island of the New Berk, it proved difficult to find. Hidden from his own eyes.

His only lead being the Guardians of the island, only for them to send their daughter away before he could question her. The parents killed themselves before he could get answers. Thus losing the lead to the fabled emeralds.

Until now anyway.

"Time for another chance." Howls could be heard outside his castle, as the Grimm began moving.

* * *

"We have a report Ms. Kane." The loyal member of Satyra gave his report to the tiger faunus and disowned princess of Mitimout a report.

"This is...interesting." Something had happened in GrimmFall, no, in the entire Pacific Northwest. Something that caused the entire power to go down, and even knock out defenses. From what she learned an hour ago, a few factions of Satyra had attacked during that time.

"This is certainly newsworthy, but why am I receiving this?" She then asked. Her answer then came from another voice.

"Because some of our spies discovered where this was caused." From behind she turned and then saw a unique faunus. Having the head of a deer, his lower half and left leg being deer like with a hoof, the rest being humaney parts. Having a bow and arrow on him.

It was one of the older members of Satyra, and while not high-ranking in particular, was renowned for his tracking, hunting, and sabotaging skills. Making him very valuable out on the field. Stag-Man he called himself. A protector of the forests.

"Wait. You know who did this?" Lana asked, a bit surprised.

"Not any specific details exactly but indeed. And if we can get them on our side, then the humans will be fearing more than just our strength." Lana raised a brow at that, not liking how he worded it. Satyra _was _trying to make the races equal.

"Okay. So did you need me for anything?" Stag-Man shook his head.

"Just some supplies and a few men. Nothing more." He then left her with some members following him. Lana Kane watched him go, wondering just how he'll recruit whoever caused this?

Well, she's certain Satyra will be gentle about it.

* * *

"Ohohohoho!" Inside his lab, the doctor detected a _massive _energy surge coming from his satellite before it short circuited and went out. His fingers tapping as fast as he could on the computer to detect where it came from.

"Green Hill." Then grinned as he finally did it. Located this unique energy signature, one that somehow caused the entire Pacific Northwest to go out. GrimmFall, St. Louis, Colorado Rockies, the entire defense grid collapsing with satellites falling to the earth. It will only be a matter of time before the government calls on him.

He just didn't expect any incidents with the energy signature to be so soon.

Seems like fate just might be on his side today.

"Just need to make a few calls." The doctor grinned as he then stood up from his chair. Passing by his many machines that he knew will be ready to find this energy signature and use later.

Yes. Dr. Ivo Robotnik was about to make his move.

* * *

**With my school all closed up, I had more time on my hands. Though it might be a bit before the next one with work coming up for eleven hours. Hope you liked this, as now we see more of what is to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Opening File: Project Gene-Warp_

_Many years ago, numerous scientists discovered strange containers full of a strange bluish-green liquid in the ruins of an unidentified ship. The liquid was deemed dangerous due to the radical mutations of any lifeforms that touched the liquid. Causing the creation of what many would call a mutant._

_It was to be disposed of, but an unknown scientist would keep a few and go rogue. Causing great grief and tragedy as the unknown scientist would use the unknown liquid to mutate regular people, particularly faunus and mobians having used the 'Mutagen' to get results on how to perfect this Mutagen. The project meant to create a superior race._

_One of his subjects would escape and kill him and later on burn the lab down._

_Police would find the rest of the subjects and offer sanctum, but the one who burned the lab was never found._

* * *

The Pentagon. One of the most fortified places in the world, now dealing with this disaster that has happened quite a bit ago. Showing that somehow, this super EMP had quite literally disabled everything electrical over a eight hundred mile radius and beyond.

The defense grid going down with criminals all over taking advantage with Satyra attacks and numerous injured people. Now all the big wigs of the good U.S. were trying to plan their next move. Having already outed that it wasn't something like solar flares or radiation or even some Dust experiment gone awry. Unfortunately upon figuring out _nothing_, the room wasn't getting farther than that.

"This is outrageous!" One of them went inside their meeting room. Throwing his hands in the air. "How is it we still haven't found anything on who did this."

"Probably because nobody claimed to have done it." Another said.

"Well we have to do something. Or whoever did this might do it again." A third went worried of what may happen if they waited too long to react.

Sebben on the other hand rolled his eyes, though couldn't blame the people for their worries. Even he felt unease by this attack, having never encountered something as powerful as this supposed EMP. Everything short-circuited, not even the Hall of Justice was immune with the cells inside opening up causing damage underground. The heroes stationed there got it under control, but a few criminals escaped.

'_That's not even mentioning who might take advantage of this.' _Sebben then felt his phone buzz and pulled it out. The message on it stated he needed more paperwork to be done. He sighed, sorely wishing he had a good assistant or secretary to help him out with things like this.

"Do not fear everybody," One of the officials, Commander Walters went as he looked calm and organized. Settling his hands down as everyone listened, knowing full well he's a man of business. "Listen. I understand we have reason to fear this unknown attack, but right now trying to talk without action isn't doing anything."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" A person asked just wondering what security should do here.

"Simple." Walters answered back. "First we get the facts. About 2 hours ago, an energy surge knocked out power across the entire pacific northwest. Chaos all over now, and power won't be up until morning. Which is why we need to hire someone who knows exactly what he's dealing with."

"Who did you have in mind?" One of the officials asked.

"I checked over the list, and it recommended a person that can help." Walters went. "He's smart, capable, and knows how to do things we can't. Even if he is...strange."

"Strange?" Many people aside from a few like Sebben then opened up their laptops. Quickly going onto the file where it would show who would be best recommended for this case.

"That's right. This approach needs a sophisticated touch. Someone that knows technology."

"A lab rat!"

"Na-ah. A lab rat...with teeth."

"Oh no. You're not thinking of who I think you're suggesting?" A man moaned as he recognized this person on the laptop. Everyone very much feels the same.

"Are you crazy!" A woman said now wondering if they needed to see if this list wasn't hacked. "How is _he _recommended!?" Sebben raised a brow, curious of who they were talking about.

"Yes. Yes. I know he's a bit...eccentric." Before Walters could say more, another spoke up.

"Eccentric? He's insane!"

"Not to mention rude."

"And annoyingly smug. Hell. Can't we get someone from the Dexter family instead?"

"Yes, he's all those things." Walter continued ignoring the interruptions. "But there is no denying his brain matches those in DexLabs. He has 5 PHD's, his drone technology is astounding, revolutionary. Using both regular forms of energy and Dust. Not to mention think of all those jobs he did for us."

"Jobs?" Some of the people looked at each other, confused.

"The ones with the Satyra raids, the Grimm assaults, and some coups in the Middle East he personally stopped." Again, everyone looked confused.

"...He has?" One of the Joint Chiefs went.

"Goes to show how well he does his job." Walters smirked. "Still, I understand your reluctance. But the simple matter is, we have no choice."

"Excuse me." Sebben then asked a fellow politician, as the people kept talking. "But, may I ask what the problem is. I'm afraid I don't know this person you're all referring to."

"New guy huh." The man went eyeing Sebben. "Yeah...you're the guy running for position for GrimmFall's mayor. Aren't you."

"Yes." He might have helped with making the city, but that didn't mean he instantly would get the position of mayor just like that. He just needs to work hard and show the people that he's a man they can trust. Just because the future says he will be mayor, doesn't mean he will just sit around doing nothing. To become mayor, he won't rely on just visions, but his own power. "Now, about this man."

"Ah, right." The guy then rubbed his forehead. "Like Walters said, the guy he's talking about is a genius. His tech is astounding, and heck, I heard he started out as some orphan and yet now makes loads of money. Here, just look for yourself."

Sebben then received the man's laptop, thanking him before he checked the information.

"Dr...Ivo Robotnik." The profile showed the man's accomplishments and deeds. A very impressive amount to having a high IQ and had made countless profits off his machines. All of which showed grand potential. However, Sebben then stopped when he saw a picture. One he recognized.

"...Him."

"_Nobody cares!" A man in a black outfit belittling an official from the military._

"_Hahahaha!" GrimmFall falling to numerous machines._

This was him. The very same man that _caused _all these incidents in the future. GrimmFall falling to him.

'_And yet, I can do nothing about it.' _It wasn't as if everyone knew his ability to see the future. Only a select few knew from him telling them, and those who just knew through other means. As such, while he wanted to get this man off the recommendation of lead investigator, he had no evidence or backing to say otherwise. Worse with the fact that while this Robotnik fellow has done rather questionable things, he has never broken the law...At least when people were watching.

All Sebben could do was just plan and think on what to do to prepare against him. Tell his closest allies of what is to come and how to prevent the future tragedy he saw. But first things first. _'Let's see what Dexter knows about him.'_

* * *

The military arrived at the origin of the terrorist attack they have dubbed 'The Pulse'. They had investigated the town known as Green Hills, and discovered no suspicion among the people. Most likely the culprit came outside of the town and set up the super EMP here since it was such an ordinary town.

"No Huntsmen either. Heck, not even Grimm." Strange actually. But ignoring that, they found the spot of the Pulse's origin. A baseball field. The track marks on it were unnatural and people wearing safety gear were looking over it. The entire area shut off to civilians while the men did their work.

Whoever caused this attack must have been a genius.

"Sir." Bennington turned around, meeting his fellow soldier.

"Yes. What is it? You guys found something?" He asked.

"Not much sir. Only that whoever did this didn't use Dust. yet we're not finding any technology or the sorts. Some theorize it might be a Semblance." The man reported what the scientists found, which was really a big fat nothing.

"A semblance. How ridiculous." Semblance can be tough, some even outright powerful. But to affect something over eight-hundred miles and so, impossible. Bennington himself had no aura or semblance, but learned about them. Knowing full well the power to cause such a disaster like this, the person would sooner lose their aura long before they even hit one mile.

Some people had lots of aura, but it _wasn't _infinite.

"Just, tell our scientist to try their best." Bennington told the soldier who nodded and left. Bennington then sighed, wondering if maybe the government and by extension, should have even bothered going here. Heck, the government wasn't even doing this technically, but relying on some doctor person that was hired. Times like this made the officer wonder what was the point of the government if the people only relied on Huntsmen and Heroes?

Of course before the man could continue such thoughts, a large horn sounded where suddenly a big truck came with other black vehicles. The red eye in the center of the truck looking disturbingly like a Grimm. Seems the help has arrived.

The truck soon came to a stop, and opened up. A small mechanical staircase showing where from it a man came out. He is an average sized man with dark brown hair, peach skin, brown eyes and a mustache. His hair was usually combed back, and his mustache was usually thin and dark brown with handlebar curls at the ends. For attire, he was seen wearing a black trench coat, black trousers, black shoes, black gloves and black sunglasses.

Dr. Robotnik. One of the world's greatest scientific minds stepping down and onto the grass of the baseball field. The man snorting as he stepped down, where behind him another young man with black hair and brown eyes. He bears visible facial hair. For attire, he is seen wearing a black jacket, black shirt and a black tie. This was Agent Stone, his assistant.

Robotnik then smirked as he walked toward Bennington. "Who's in charge here?" He then called out.

Bennington then stood and answered, "That's me. I'm-"

"Nope." Robotnik said.

"I am-"

"Wrong." He interrupted again.

"I-"

"I'm in charge." The scientist insisted. Bennington looking annoyed.

"Listen you-" Once again he was interrupted as Robotnik just raised a simple finger.

"Hold that thought." He then turned his head for no reason and began speaking. "Zz-zz-In a squarley ranked hierarchy based on level of critical importance, the disparity between us is to vast to quantify."

He spoke fast yet clean. The major is unable to understand it all though. Robotnik then just walking off leaving his assistant to deal with the underdeveloped man.

"The doctor thinks you're basic." He says clearly.

"Alright, listen pal. I don't know if you reali-" Bennington-annoyingly-then got interrupted again.

"I'm sorry major," Robotnik turned around waving his hands irritated. "What was your name?"

"Benni-"

"Nobody cares!" The doctor belittles the major of the military. Robotnik then walking up to this military stooge, faking a weeping voice much to the majors growing headache. All while pushing a few buttons stealthily on his gloves where suddenly the top of his truck opened up numerous slits where certain machines could be seen.

Robotnik then walked to Bennington, mocking him. "Listen. Major Nobody Cares." He then circled the man who just barely held his restraint on punching the doctor. "You know why nobody cares? Because _nobody _cares for you or your lackeys feeble accomplishments. The government as _always_, being _useless _to the point where they need _my _genius."

The machines on his trucks began glowing.

"You fools can't do _anything _without a Huntsman or Huntress. Nobody cares if your mommy is proud you can read the third grade level." Robotnik continued to mock the man further. Everybody nearby is angry at this so-called help. Before anyone can do anything however, suddenly people turned hearing a hovering noise.

"Ah. My babies!" Robotnik said with a satisfied smile as from his truck came his beautiful machines.

Small white egg-shaped drones which floated easily thanks to his hover tech, having a red eye scanner and other mods on them. All of them floating above Robotnik as he had his back toward them and raised his arm in approval.

"Look at what I pulled out of the egg sack." He joked as he then turned to point at them. His fingers pushing the small buttons on his gloves. "You know what I love about machines? They do what they're told." He explained with joy. "They follow they're programming, they don't get time off or drunk like insufficient losers like you." He insulted the military.

Robotnik, then pointed at Bennington. "And _you do_ as you're told. Go over there and sit in your own abyss. And _watch _my machines do _your _jobs." Begrudgingly...Bennington did so. Once done, Robotnik went back to work. His hands finishing the final touches on his programming.

"Can you feel it Stone?" Robotnik asked with his assistant nodding.

"I can feel it doctor."

"This is evolution Stone." He then gripped his hands grinning. "It's evolution!" His numerous drones then went off to do their job perfectly. The good doctor then began walking back to the truck, knowing what to do.

* * *

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!

Sonic knew what was happening. Something bad. Very bad.

His hopes that nobody would notice his little...boom, was off course by a lot.

"I-I have to get out of here!" were his first words when he saw the drones, then minutes later, a bunch of scary looking dudes in uniforms and their sharp toothed dogs. Seeing that made Sonic realize he messed up big time.

To think all of this was because he played a bit of baseball, got upset, and lightning came out of his butt! Yeah, he needed to leave now.

He used his speed to rush back to his little cave, where he knew what he needed to do. "Okay-okay, earth isn't safe anymore. Time for Plan B."

Sonic then ran all over, getting stuff he felt was essential. Some food, water, comics, scented candles, and so on. A few things sadly, he couldn't take. Like the beanbag chair sadly. His mind muling over what was actually needed but was too panicked to think entirely properly. Then he realized what he _really _needed.

"The rings!" The small bag that held the limited amount of rings that can take him _anywhere _across the universe or even multiverse. From that weird gem-looking place with lots of ladies, that dead looking metal planet, Mushroom Planet, or even some universe where he once saw four girls in red, black, whitish blue, and yellow kicking Grimm butt with a shattered moon in the sky.

Yeah...he found that place by accident.

"Alright then." He then declared getting ready to use the rings. "Time to go." Then, just a second later, he heard the sound of hovering and a shadow pass by him. "Oh no, they're here!" He yelped as he then realized he couldn't do it here. "I have to go somewhere else." With his little backpack on, he got off and began walking out the entrance.

Then stopped, as he looked over the very place he has lived in for these past ten years. It may have been lonely, but this had been his home. Protecting him from Grimm, weather, and dirty animals. Having made it himself over the course of many years. With a sorrowful look, Sonic just said one last thing.

"Good-bye cave." Then left knowing this was it.

* * *

"So this is it huh." Stag-Man, a wanted faunus said as he overlooked Green Hill. A _human _town. No faunus or mobians in sight. A growl entering his lips as he felt that maybe there's a reason none of the latter was here. Already believing this town wasn't meant for his people.

"Sir." He then turned to see another Satry member with him.

"What is it?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's humans. Drones. They're all over the place." Yes, he already knew that. It also made him confident that the power that caused that electrical short out yesterday night was here after all. It was easy gathering information from such loose lips. These pathetic humans didn't even know when to stop talking.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." He then told his men. "If you see the humans going near you, leave them. We don't want them aware of our presence. And make certain to not reveal yourselves carelessly. I know most of you aren't as used to the outdoors as I am."

If anything they were bad at it. Stag-Man seeing their wasted moving when climbing and not hydrating properly. The same said for these military men who clearly didn't know what to look for. Just stumbling around with a few tripping.

He however, saw what he needed.

Stag-Man had no aura, no semblance. Many would say that was dumb, silly. After all, who wouldn't want such a power to help them out. He called those people ignorant fools.

While not many believed it, a good bundle including the Huntsmen and heroes though those without aura and semblance were weak, or at the least not capable. Did those very people show their capability of surviving months in the forest without food and water like he did? Can they take hits without relying on aura like him? While he knew aura is useful, Stag-Man is a firm believer that one who doesn't rely on aura can be strong without it.

Like that human with the chainsaw for a hand. While he despised the man's race and his targets, he could respect that he did all his accomplishments without aura. Like him, he took down many Huntsmen and Huntresses despite the power of the soul. Using the great wilderness to his advantage.

'_Now that I think about. Wasn't there another man who is like me? What was his name? All I know is that he uses poison a lot and targets companies that destroy the great wilderness.'_ Last he heard, that man had a massive bounty on him. He enjoyed that this poison user protected nature, and killed those humans.

Stag-Man then shook his head, realizing he must focus on his mission. He then began using his observation skills to look down at the ground. He bent down and touched the ground. It felt...soft.

'_Someone has been running through here recently. A lot.' _His nose smelled some kind of scent here. An animal, one which frequented this area and many other parts of this forest a lot. It was like the smell was all over the place.

He also noticed many snapped branches and twigs that were bent. Like someone was running and broke them along the way. Seeing small tracks that were long gone but just faintly around. Interestingly enough however, his biggest clue came to a nearby stone. It had something on it, something not human.

Touching it, he then closed his eyes. Imagining what it could be.

A foot. A small one. Not human at all.

"Mobian." With a grin, Stag-Man then looked up and observed the forest.

_Snap._

His head turned with great speed. Thanks to that, even if only for a moment, he saw something. A blue light that vanished as quickly as it came. Stag-Man was getting somewhere now. He then began walking, already getting a good idea where this figure was going. The town of Green Hill.

* * *

Outside the town, miles away, an unusual group was coming to Green Hill. Why is it unusual, well it's simple.

Because a small but sizable army of Grimm was walking to the town. From it, a Seer was leading it. Observing the area.

'_Interesting. I can't sense any Grimm here at all.' _Every area sans a few had Grimm, no matter how few. Yet this town, despite having no defenses and only a few police men, it somehow had not a single Grimm around. A complete blank spot. Interesting how such an ordinary town had no Grimm. Unless...someone was here defending them from it.

This was getting _surprisingly_ interesting.

Sammael loved it.

* * *

**So we see the forces of others getting involved already. Not isn't that a blast. Plus, how'd you like that cameo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Opening File: Rings_

_From the legendary island of Green Hill, there are special lakes where these 'Rings' come out of. A special golden band that gives a variety of potent energy. Used for powering technology instead of environmental resources, and giving individuals a energy boost of power though it varies between affinity._

_While the lakes that produce these Rings usually only make the common 'Power Rings', every now and then though, depending on certain circumstances, the lakes can produces other unique Rings such as the rare and powerful Warp Ring. Red Ring. Revival Ring. Wish Ring, and so on._

_Rumor has it though that by finding over a thousand regular Power Rings combined with a fabled Gem of Mobian legend, one can achieve a special state never before seen._

_Opening File: Warp Rings._

_Rings that can grow in size and open up a portal to any place in the world, or even a different dimension entirely. These Rings are very rare, and take a while to stock. They can allow travel anywhere without worry, and are only limited by the person's own imagination of where they want to go. They open up for only a limited time though, and must be used before they vanish._

_The Mobians of Green Hill Island use these Warp Rings for emergencies only._

* * *

'_So it wasn't a terrorist attack...but a Mobian!' _As he drove his mobile lab with his simple minded workers following behind, Robotnik could only grin at his findings. Those government fools and Huntsmen didn't even realize what he discovered...and how it can be used for _his _advantage.

'_To produce an energy that enveloped the entire Pacific Northwest is extraordinary. While there have been certain breakthroughs like Dexlabs and Sanban Industries who have tried making mass energy, it comes nowhere near what was caused here.' _It wasn't Dust, it wasn't some overblown tech, but something else. Something amazing. Something he must have.

Turning back, he saw all his beautiful machines out in the open, shut down waiting to be activated. Due to the government and their idiotic ways, they refused to give him the funding to advance his more unique machines. Humans, so stupid.

With the exception of him, humans were living waste that couldn't see the potential of technology. Always relying on Huntsmen, who would grow old and die. His tech though, was immortal. They didn't get tired, they didn't have silly emotions, they were simple programmings he joyfully coded to be efficient and the best. Yet because he couldn't get proper funding, his poor babies could never 'evolve' and reach their full potential, trapped in horrible stagnation!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A quick ping on his digital map showed a small potent energy near a house. With a grin he drove to that marked area. The time for stagnation will end, time to evolve further.

* * *

Oh boy...this was a situation Tom didn't like.

'_Okay, okay, just calm down.' _The young man thought as he grabbed a spatula. _'You went to fight raccoons, instead found a Mobian, shot him by accident, then saw a freaking glowing ring grow and bam! Now you're here.' _

Okay, sounded weirder than he'd have liked, but in all consideration everything he said was true. He found a Mobian sneaking near his home, and now he had him in a cage.

"..." ...maybe not a good idea to have put him in there. Last thing he needed was to be considered a racist, and heaven knows his wife will grab him by the ear and pull on it hard. Still though, a blue Mobian.

"The Blue Devil." Guess Crazy Carl wasn't as wacko as he thought. And it would also explain those blue lights people say they see sometimes. Turning away and putting down both spatula and quill that had been glowing a while ago, Tom looked away unsure what to do. I mean, he knew what a Mobian was, but he has never really seen one before.

Seeing one on television and at a distance is one thing, but in person, something else entirely. A small bit of guilt from shooting him then came to mind, then confusion. Such as, why was the 'Blue Devil' even here?

Deciding he may as well take a picture-if only to show his wife later and brag to the town he found the Blue Devil-he then grabbed his phone and turned around.

"Oh." Then jumped back with a small 'Eep!' as the Blue Devil was awake, having gotten out of the cage. Knew he should have gotten the better locks!

"Donut Lord!" The Blue Devil then said groaning, probably from being shot at with a tranquilizing gun meant for bears. Tom stepped back in slight fear.

"Y-you can talk?" He said stupidly. Realizing what he said, and his treatment of the Mobian, Tom warily said, "Y-you're not here to...abduct me?" Okay, maybe he's seen to many alien films.

"You abducted _me_." The blue furred Mobian pointed out while shaking a little.

"Okay, that's a fair point." Tom admitted. "Um, so, what are you?" Species, to be exact. "And why were you hiding out in my garage?"

"I-I needed somewhere to hide. Somewhere safe. And you were the only person I could think of Donut Lord." the Mobian admits to the cop.

"Why do you keep calling me Donut Lord?"

"Because you talk to donuts. Eat them to if they get out of line." He saw _that_. Well, that's rather embarrassing. Of course before Tom could process his embarrassment, the Blue Devil then panicked as he realized he was missing something. "W-w-wait! Why am I on earth. And-oh no! I lost my Rings!"

"Rings. What?" Tom was getting more and more lost, but that'll have to wait as suddenly a rumbling could be heard at the distance. The Blue Devil looking panicked with Tom doing the same.

"What's happening." Tom then looked at the cage he put the Mobian in. "is this Satyra about to kill me? Probe me?" He then began walking. "I'm not in the mood to be probed as revenge."

"You think you're worried?" The Mobian said. "I'm not even wearing pants."

Tom looked out the window, where he then saw a giant truck near his home. Okay, so not Satrya, but the government most likely. Not exactly better, but hey, he wasn't about to be killed by terrorists. As Tom got a good look at the truck, The Blue Devil also looked and yelped at the sight.

"Ah! They're coming for me!" He declared.

"Who's coming for you? What's that got to do with me?"

"I don't have time to explain." The Mobian tells Tom who was frantic. "But you have to help me."

An image of Tom ending up in jail came to mind.

"No I don't Why?" He instantly said not wanting to get involved.

The Mobian then explained while looking down at his shaking legs. "Well, my legs, which would normally be classified as lethal weapons, feel like spaghetti." And it would take who knows how long before they regain strength to allow him to run at sonic speeds. "I need your help, please!" Sonic then decided to use the words he heard Tom always wished to hear. "It's life or death!"

That was it. Those were the words. Instantly Tom felt something in him. As a part of him now wanting to use this chance, even though he was in trouble. With a sigh, Tom then looked at the Blue Devil. "Fine. Come with me."

As he left, Sonic grinned ready to go with him.

Only to fall down onto the ground, his legs still useless.

"Uh. Little help."

* * *

'_So this is where it is.' _Outside, Robotnik was near the house. Here he gazed at this normal home, one which held the power he wanted. The doctor then noticed something below on the ground, his vision seeing a small set of footprints. Familiar footprints.

Grinning, he knelt down and had his gloves scan the prints. A few seconds later, they matched that it was indeed the same footprints. As always, he was right.

"Hello there." He then heard a voice, looking up he saw some pathetic looking man. "Can I help you?" Why yes he can.

Getting back up, he then walked toward the house deciding to put on the charm. "Good morning my rural chum. I'm...from the power company, investigating the blackout." That should be enough for this primitive being. He then began climbing up, eager to get the power that caused this incident. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a few readings inside your house?"

The primitive man thought for a moment, then spoke, "No kidding? You're from the power company? You must know my buddy Spencer? We play softball together."

Spencer? Okay, he'll just lie. Easy.

"Ah! Spence. He's a good man." Now can this man move so he can get the power rightfully belonging to him.

"Yeah. Come on in!" Excellent. As always he knew his charm would work. Quickly Robotnik got ready to enter the home.

Thump!

Only to stop when suddenly an arrow lodged itself at the porch.

"..."

"..."

Both Tom and Robotnik stopped. Looking at the arrow, then turned to see where it came.

"Get them!" Where an unusual faunus/mobian (?) thing then shouted with numerous faunus and mobians suddenly coming from nowhere went in to attack.

"Move! Move! Move!" Robotnik yelled as he pushed Tom away and entered the house.

"What the hell?" Tom quickly got into the house, wondering who these guys were. Though considering they had weapons, clearly they weren't nice people. Closing the door then locking it, he then turned around and accusingly pointed at the doctor, knowing full well he's a fraud.

"Okay you liar! Who are you, and why are you having those guys attack me!?" He shouted when he then heard a slam coming from the door. Already they were trying to bust in.

"How dare you!" Robotnik shot back. "I have no relation to these pests! If anything, I bet _you _were the one that did something." Quickly he had his hand go back behind him while inputting a special set of commands in the gloves programming connected to his truck and machines.

"No I did-" Tom then remembered, that he shot the Mobian. He then shook his head. "No I didn't!"

"You paused! Liar! Man up and face the consequences!" The doctor yelled as he then pushed Tom aside and ran, hoping to find the power source. Only to be grabbed by Tom who held him. "Let go of me you dog!"

"First of all, names Wachowski. Tom Wachowski." Tom told the doctor before shoving him onto the couch. "And second of all, why are you here?"

"Oh please Tim!" Robotnik mocked him while the slamming got louder. A crack could be heard as a window was smashed by a rock. "I came to deal with an energy signature matching the pulse from last night, something you have." Wood can be heard splintering as the people outside were slowly breaking in.

"Listen Mr-"

"Doctor!" Robotnik corrected him smugly. "Doctor Robotnik!"

"Yeah, whatever. Listen Robot..skeeze. I got nothing to do with this. Ask anybody."

"Sure, sure. I bet everyone loves you. Bet you were playing in a band in this overglorified gas stop, playing with jugs, pots, and twirling like a leprechaun! Tipping cows like a ten-year old girl." Robotnik then tells Tom who's just confused by the man's wording. Robotnik then shoving a finger on Tom's chest. "But while you do you, I'll do me. Surpassing _everything _you do...since I was a toddler! I spat formulas out while you spilled formula!"

A hand could be seen breaking through the door, yet neither man seemed to care at this point. Only wanting to show the other off their little pride battle.

"Actually, I was breastfed."

"Nice. Say rub that to my orphan face." An eye could be seen through the nearly broken door. "In any case, if you know about US Code 904, Title 10, and Article 104, you'd realize that anybody who aids someone threatening the good ol USA will suffer 'death'!" The door finally slammed down! "And if I catch you, it'll be worse-" A faunus came in raising a gun. "-but for now, I'll leave you with them. Toodles!"

Then like a jerk, he shoved Tom to the enemy who raised their weapon at Tom. Cursing, Tom then quickly assessed the situation and then saw the remote on the ground. He kicked it where it miraculously hit the faunus's tender parts below the belt.

"Gah!" All while shooting but missing Tom by a good ten feet. The human took that chance to run. "Huh?" Run to the faunus and instantly punch him in the freaking face. All while grabbing the gun and shooting outside. The faunus and Mobians running not wanting to get shot.

"Get out you dirty raccoons!" Maybe a bit racist, but then again, these guys were trying to kill him.

* * *

'_What was that!?' _Tom had led the blue Mobian upstairs, and had him stay in the attic. Which he stayed in while mentally talking to himself. Yet now, he was worried. Hearing some noise. Breathing heavily, the blue blur decided to unroll himself-as he was pretending to be a ball-and check around.

"Hello." He said quietly, all while hearing shouting and gun fire. "Tom. Are you watching a film?"

"Not exactly." A crash could be heard, with Sonic turning around. There, on the ground was a smoking machine, busted up. There, from the ceiling, a figure came down.

"What the-" Sonic took a few steps back, was looking at...a faunus? Mobian? A breed between the two. Having an _animal _head with humany parts and a loincloth. The figure staring at Sonic observantly.

"So. You were the one who caused the energy surge." He then started surprising the blue blur.

"H-how did you-?"

"Know." The faunus/mobian(?) smiled. "I didn't. Until now."

Oh dang.

"Still though, you need not fear." The strange being said. "I promise you, Satyra will not harm you. You can benefit by joining us, be safe."

"S-Satyra!" That organization who fought for faunus and mobian rights? As in, the guys who attacked mean humans...and killed them while also raiding towns and trains. Yeah, he knew about them. Knew they were crazy dangerous.

"_Find those humans and kill them!"_

"_Get them!"_

Sonic gasped as he heard the voices from downstairs. The man before him though only smirked. "It would seem the humans who entrapped or trying to capture you are now being dealt with. Now, come with me brother. I can take you away from here."

"B-b-Donut Lord." Sonic said confusing the the amalgamation that is this faunus.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"I mean. I-uh-y-you have to call off those guys. They'll hurt my friend!"

"You mean the same 'friend' that put you in a dog cage." The man retorted sarcastically.

"It wasn't like that. It was an accident." Sonic insisted.

"Hm." He didn't look convinced. "In any case, we should move." He then grabbed Sonic forcefully by the hand, hurting his wrist. "Come now. We can set you up later."

"W-wait!" For a moment, it looked like Sonic would be taken away.

Then from the window above them, a machine came down on them. One of Robotnik's drones he called upon, one that instantly scanned the two being below it. It's red eye glowing.

_Scanning…_

_Faunus/Mobian hybrid. DNA showing mutation from unknown compounds._

_Data file…._

_Stag-Man. Wanted. Satyra affiliation._

_Dangerous._

_Scanning…_

_Mobian. Mass energy detected._

_Proceeding: Eliminate first target, capture second._

Then from its sides, the egg-like machine revealed two guns and missiles ready to fire.

"Tch." Stag-Man went as he let go of Sonic and grabbed his bow. "Inferior machinery. Come brother, we must-" He then noticed the hedgehog was gone. Seeing the exit from the attic was open.

Click.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

"Where is it, where is it!" To think those hypocritical animals dare attack _now _of all times. Such low intelligence. Luckily, Robotnik called upon both his reconnaissance and attack drones. They'll help him find it while also eliminating any enemies. He quickly looked at his scanner, saying the energy was upstairs at the moment. Currently he's in the kitchen where a raccoon is at eating some cake.

"May as well have some milk." The doctor then said going to the fridge deciding to help himself.

"Stop human scum." Only to be interrupted by this baboon. No, literally, a baboon Mobian. Look at those cheeks!

"Or what. You're going to mu-mu-mu!" Robotnik mocked, puffing his own cheeks and putting both hands on his hips and doing the chicken. That made the Mobian upset. Arming the weapon and ready to shoot.

"That's it!" Then the sound of a bullet went off.

Thump.

With the Mobian falling on the ground unresponsive. From behind one of the doctors' own machines which had shot the poor Mobian with it's gun smoking. "Thank you." Robotnik gave a small bow to his machine, and by extension himself. He made it, so technically he saved himself. Oh how grand he is.

"Now all I need to do is-!"

Thunk!

Before Robotnik could even continue, suddenly he was hit in the back of the head by a Mobian. Falling onto the ground knocked out with a small crack heard. As for who shot him, it was one that angrily saw his friend killed by that weird machine. He then raised his gun ready to finish the job.

Click.

Sadly, in his anger, he forgot about the machine which quickly shot what can be described as an excessive amount of bullets

* * *

"Oh come on!" As for Tom, he was busy trying to survive as his home was now under attack by Satyra. Hearing his stuff being blown to bits by the bullets these jerks shot. Pictures, vases, dishes, now all gone and ruined. He hoped insurance could pay for this, and maybe send a janitor to clean the blood.

Not to mention he mess in his kitchen which he heard. That one will take a while.

Luckily, these guys seemed like new recruits, and weren't all that experienced. While he was a normal man with no aura or any power, he had something called experience. So with ease he kept moving avoiding the faunus and Mobians around while then shooting at them. Fear not however, he didn't kill them. Simply shot at their hands and legs, which he felt was punishment enough for attacking his home.

"I need to get out of here." Tom realized knowing he was doing good against this small squad, but needed to leave or he'll eventually get shot at.

"Oh no you don't!"

"What the-!" Suddenly, before the Satyra raiders could do anything, a blue blur came and quickly attacked all of them. While he still wasn't strong enough to go full speed, Sonic had just enough to kick butt. In moments they each fell down knocked out, all punched in the face. Seems like all that Grimm fighting had paid off. "Oho! Don't mess with the blue! Sonic!"

"Good job buddy!" Sonic then turned seeing Tom, who threw the empty gun away. "Now come on, let's go."

"Okay!" Sonic says back as he then is picked up. He then waved a fist at the down grouped yelling, "Come back if you want round 2! Don't mess with the blue!"

Tom only shook his head, wondering just _what _he got himself into.

* * *

"Now this time I'll catch him." Out in the woods, Crazy Carl was getting ready. Ready to catch the Blue Devil and prove its existence. Having gotten new supplies and designs online from some faunus with bull horns who apparently solved mysteries all over the place with three other kids and a dog. These new traps would surely help catch that rascal he kept failing to capture.

"Now onto the next one." Crazy Carl said as he finished setting up the traps, leaving to the next spot. As he grabbed his gear and left, he missed the sound of thumping and slight rumbling being heard. A few minutes later after he left, a small army of Grimm came into view.

* * *

**Robotnik **_**was **_**trying to kill Tom, and I doubt Satyra had any reservations doing the same.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Opening File: Agent Stone_

_Agent Stone is the assistant of Doctor Robotnik, and usually handles the doctor's affairs and schedule. He is shown to be calm and is quick on his employers personality and quirks. He suffers from numerous insults from Robotnik and emotional abuse along with physical abuse at times as well yet remains in following Robotnik. He also works with [REDACTED] to keep an eye on [REDACTED]._

* * *

"Sir. Are you alright!? Sir!"

"Uh! Shut up Ugly Betty! You nagger." Groaning, Robotnik slowly opened his eyes, disoriented.

"Oh my gosh!"

Where after hearing his lackeys annoying voice, saw a puddle of blood with putrid flesh full of holes. Eh, whatever. As Agent Stone pulled him up, the doctor could feel his mind clear where he then looked down at the body. Spitting at it as an insult for daring to strike him down. His lackey then spoke.

"I saw a guy run out of here and thought-"

"That you should stop them." Robotnik then said looking at Agent Stone. His stupid face said it all, making the doctor mad at such incompotence. "Open your mouth. And say you _thought _you should have stopped them."

"...No I thought I should check to see if you were oka-! Stone tried justifying himself but Robotnik quickly shoving his own fingers into the hole not caring for personal space and whatever pain he may cause. Bringing him closer to him.

"You know what's wrong with being the smartest person in the world?" He rhetorically asked with Stone stupidly trying to answer. "That everyone else is stupid. Yes! Good! You got that one!" He then pushed Stone away and rubbed his fingers on Stone's suit.

"In any case, it' best we…" The doctor then stopped, as his eyes then saw something. He stepped away from Stone where he then saw it. A small glowing blue quill, that could only belong to one thing. "Well," He grinned. "I was right." He picked up the quill and handed it to Stone. "Come now Agent Stone. We have work to do." He then put on his glasses.

Crack!

Which then showed themselves to be very damaged.

"Agent Stone."

"Yes doctor."

"Call Optic Illusions. Tell them I need new frames. They know what I like." As he threw the broken frames away and began walking, Robotnik had a grin on his face. Soon, very soon, he'll capture that hedgehog. Securing him, neutralizing him, then _uncovering _the source of his unique powers. But if he resists...The doctor will have a fun time taking him apart.

* * *

Outside the town, already leaving, Tom was officially having a day he could describe as insane. Now all he had to do was question the one who caused it. "Alright pal. You need to start talking right now." He told him as he drove around. "Who are you?...What are you?"

"I'm a hedgehog! I feel that was obvious." The blue blur said to Tom who was now feeling embarrassed about that last question. Hey, don't judge him! He's been chased and shot at, so his mind isn't working properly.

"And I'm in big trouble." Sonic said sourly.

"_Oh. _You're in big trouble?" Tom said incredulously. "You're not the one who met what was probably some government nut job and then attacked by Satyra."

"You think _you _have a problem!?" Sonic then pointed out. "I lost my _rings_?"

"Rings? What are you talking about?" Tom asked.

"Okay," Sonic decided to explain. "Rings are how _all _advanced races like Mobians travel between space and other worlds."

"..." Was that true? Tom has never met a Mobian before, and so he never bothered studying up their culture. Could Mobians really travel between worlds? Then again, maybe its true considering what he saw when he first met this blue hedgehog. Soic continued speaking though.

"And now my rings are on some building that I only saw on that skin tight T-shirt of yours!" He then pointed a gloved finger at Tom's GrimmFall shirt. Tom felt offended by that. "So," Sonic then started saying. "I want you to take me to GrimmFall, so I can get back my rings and use them to go to the Mushroom Planet."

"...Mushroom Planet." Tom smiled not sure if this was a joke or if this is his life now.

"Yes!" Sonic said.

"Right." Tom then began pulling over on the side of the road, where once he stopped he opened Sonic's door. "Okay pal, out you go." He then said causing Sonic to look at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Look, this is the worst possible time to get myself into trouble, okay." He told Sonic who looked shocked. "You asked me to save your life, I saved your life. Now please, go find your rings. And you mushroom land." Then maybe if he's lucky, he'll wake up right now and realize this is a dream and he's on a hospital bed and that this dream was all caused by colonoscopy being a big success. Thus, time for goodbye.

"Okay." Sonic said getting off the truck, looking sad at the end of this ten-minute long trip. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He then noticed Sonic wasn't leaving like he should. "Why aren't you leaving?"

"Cause I don't know where GrimmFall is." Sonic pointed out.

"It's west." He replied.

"West?" Sonic didn't think that was true.

"Straight shot, can't miss it."

"Oh but he will." _Again _with the _interruptions_. Though this time it was one to worry about as standing in front of them is none other than-

"A exhibitionist!" Tom shouted at the strange Mobian/Faunus weird wearing nothing but a loin cloth, the stranger's eye twitching at the name.

"WHAT!" Sonic shouted quickly getting into the car not wanting to be associated with a man who showed off his body.

"How'd you find us!?" Tom shouted at this near naked weirdo.

"..." Stag-Man just pointed behind them, where the two then looked and saw just a few miles away was the town. Apparently ten minutes isn't enough to actually do anything to get away.

"Oh." Tom says.

"Moving on." Stag-Man then snapped his fingers, where many faunus and Mobians came out. "We will be taking our brother with us, and _you _will be lying dead."

"Huh!?"

"What!?"

Both Sonic and Tom shouted scared. Tom then grabbed his phone. "If you do that, then I'll...call the cops."

"I'm afraid those human cops will be rather, hehehe, busy."

* * *

"Take this you fake Blue Devil!" Crazy Carl shouted as he ripped apart another Grimm. His chainsaw cutting off limbs from any Grimm that came at him.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" More cops did as they were told. Shooting holes into the Grimm that came with civilians being evacuated.

"Damn it, where is Robotnik!?" The military commander Bennington snarled as the soldiers aided the cops, noting that they were doing quite fine. Still, he didn't see Robotnik anywhere, which annoyed him. For now though, he had something else to do. "Get the bazookas and some guns with Dust bullets. We'll be here a while!"

* * *

"Those humans are getting _exactly _what they deserve." Stag-Man then raises a hand where all the Satyra members raise their weapons. "Now. I suggest you surrender our brother, and your death will be swift."

"Swift my ass." Tom mutters while Sonic looks worried.

"Hold on!" He then shouted as he quickly left the vehicle. "Leave him alone. He's a good man! I've been watching him all this time."

"Wait, huh?" Tom pokes his head off the window. "How long have you been stalking us?"

"I wouldn't say stalking, let aside spying. Just think of it as me being invited without anybody noticing." Sonic shyly says. He then faces Stag-Man. "And he's a good man, along with the people. Don't hurt him!"

"Ha!" Stag-Man just said. "Please brother. You are too naive. No humans are good people." The Satyra members got closer. "If anything, they are a disease. One that will infect our superior race if left alone for too long. And what way to stop a disease," The Satyra members guns clicked. "By cutting off the source."

Both Sonic and Tom gulped. Neither sure what to even do at all. Heck, it was too late for Tom to drive, and even worse, the bullets these guys had would pierce the car and hit him next. Dang it! Plus, he just paid for this car as well!

"Fire." Stag-Man shouted with all of them firing. The bullets ready to pierce flesh and spill blood.

"No!" Then, in a shout of rage, everything slowed. Sonic looks around, seeing Tom's screaming face, the evil looks of the Satyra members, and Stag-Man going in slow-motion. Including the bullets.

Smirking, Sonic then went to Tom's side of the car. Opening the door, he then took out Tom's phone and quickly began playing some catchy music. _Boys' Da Blue. _Music then began playing. Music he decided would fit the mood.

_Life is slow, never taking a break._

Sonic then went and gazed at the bullets moving in slow motion. He chuckled and began pushing them away from the vehicle. Making certain they would hit only each other.

_Life always felt to slow, for me. To me. In endless days._

The blue blur then went on to pantsing the male faunus members, revealing their underpants For the girls, he tied their shoelaces and pushed them a bit so that they would trip. That way they would feel embarrassed when they were aware again. He walked to Stag-Man….then walked away. Nobody needed to see what was behind that loincloth.

_Speeding up in the sunny days. Never looking back._

Sonic then looked at the male Mobians. He gave an evil glare-and took off their gloves and shoes. Becoming naked! That'll give the girls a scream.

He then found a marker in the truck and drew on the female Mobians faces with a permanent marker. Boy is he bad! That'll take them a while to wash off.

_I'm a blur, wherever I go. Causing mischief and never loooking back!_

The hedgehog then went to Tom and had him put his foot on the gas pedal, then quickly moved the Satyra members out of the way. Didn't want any of them being run over like regular animals.

_So I just keep running and going away. Because-_

"That's just the way I play!" Sonic giggled as he then walked back into the truck and closing the door. Where suddenly he allowed his perception and body to go back to normal speeds.

Vrrrrr!

Then in an instant-where to everybody else it felt like less than a second, numerous things happened at once.

First all the bullets shot missed their mark, hitting nothing but their own bullets making load of sparks.

Second, the faunus who were pantsed tripped and shouted. The male Mobians screaming in bloody embarrassment and trying to put back their gloves and shoes on. The females shouting curses for the funny mustaches and monocles drawn on their faces.

Thirdly, the truck drove at full speed past all of them. None of them were able to even stop it. Instead being utterly shocked on how they ended up in these positions in the time that it took them to get started.

"What the what!" Stag-Man shouted as he realized his positioning along with a few others had been moved. Watching his group running, tripping,and other acts as the truck left their sight. He then glared as he realized what happened, then grinned.

"That power...that speed…" He only knew of that fool Living Bullet that could go that fast. While there were some speed semblances out there, what he saw was different. He didn't even have Dust on him, yet managed to do this. Yes, such power was amazing, perfect for Satyra.

Stag-Man fully knew of the plan for unleashing Kur, however that didn't mean Satyra didn't try finding _other _unique powers. Whatever power this hedgehog had, would perfectly suit Satyra. He then took out something from behind, a little devie. Clicking it, a voice could be heard.

"_Road trip! Wa-ho!'_

"_Hold on-wait, what! What just happened!?"_

"_I saved you! Now we can go to GrimmFall!'_

"_Huh!?"_

"GrimmFall eh." Looks like he was making a trip.

As Stag-Man was planning though, he didn't notice what was far above him. Though even if he did look up, he wouldn't have seen anything. After all, how can you see something that isn't even in this dimension.

"_Incredible." _Sammael spoke through the Seer currently in the Shadow Zone. He found it just recently, and was amazed by the potential he had. Checking the limits this strange parallel dimension had and used it mainly for reconnaissance and spying purposes. One of which he was doing now. Having seen what that Mobian had done.

"_That speed is comparable to even the recent hero, Living Bullet."_

"_Yet how is he doing it?" _Sammael's cohort Moloch asked. _"I didn't see any Speed Dust on him at all."_

"_Yes, that is true." _Sammael says as he watches the truck go away. _"Though I see no reason to bother checking the origin of his power. What I would rather search for is his origin of being."_

"_The fabled Green Hill Island." _Moloch said, not sounding convinced.

"_Come now Moloch, while not all legends are true surely you must know by now some are indeed real." _Sammael reminded the shadow. _"After all, would you not be considered one of them? While some like Phil know of you, there are many who speak of you like a nightmare."_

"_I suppose that is true." _Moloch agrees. _"Still, why are you even after those fabled emeralds? Should we not focus on the Spiral Gems, which are more powerful?"_

"_Now Moloch," _Sammael grins. _"While the emeralds aren't Spiral Gems, that doesn't make them any less useful. With the exception of their controller, while they aren't equal to the Spiral Gems and are a step below them, they are still emeralds with grand power. Power that can evade even my own senses."_

Yes, while extremely rare, certain items and artifacts can have some form of sentience. The Spiral Gems, a few of those Sheng Gong Wu, and certainly the fabled emeralds of Mobian legends. Why, they can hide their energies from even Samuels own energy detection abilities. Plus, even if they weren't equal to the Spiral Gems, the energy they produced was nothing to laugh at.

'_Not to mention while scarce, the information I got of this 'transformation' by gathering all seven seems reliable.' _A transformation that can supposedly challenge even the mightiest of beings that included Gods themselves or others that can equal them. Now _that _is something Sammael wouldn't mind confirming if it's true.

"_In any case Moloch, while we do have plans, currently they are at a standstill at the moment. So I see no problems in this venture we are upon."_

"_Very well. It is not as if we have anything to lose."_

"_Indeed."_

Even if Sammael fails, he won't lose anything at all from this side quest here. But if he can capture the hedgehog and learn the location of the island, he will gain _much _from it. He can think of a few ideas of using these emeralds, ideas that can cause his enemies much pain and suffering. Not to mention perhaps accelerate _that _little pet project of his. It would be a few decades before it could actually awaken and properly control, but the emeralds might help accelerate the project.

Yes, he had much to gain from this.

* * *

_Along with others._

Phil Sebben, finally freed from a threat worse than criminals, paperwork, quickly set himself to work. He knew Robotnik was linked to his future vision, and was a person that caused GrimmFall to be attacked from what he saw.

'_And I will not allow such a future to pass.' _Now that he saw that future, he had the chance to change it to something better and more hopeful. Of course it wouldn't be easy. Anything involving time never is. Changing the future is no easy feat, similar to a person trying to change the past. Sebben knowing full well that his eye would actually sometimes _refuse _to show him certain things in the future, and for reasons he was unsure of.

"Still, I must rely on more than just the eye." Sebben whispers as he types on his laptop. Where he then pulled out Robotnik's file. The one that revealed a bit more than what he saw back at the Pentagon.

"Let's see here," Sebben then read aloud. "Parents were killed in a Grimm attack, showing signs of mental instability, causing harm to a local bully." He also appeared to have an inability of asking for help unless needed, seeing as instead of reporting the bully he did _something _that caused the bully to end up in a hospital eating meals through a _straw_. He quickly erased the redacted parts and saw what Robotnik did, and slightly flinched.

Yep, definitely unstable. He felt bad for the victim, and he had been reported of abusing many kids.

"What else is there, aha." Known for resentment to the government, yet worked for it. According to this, it may have to do with the fact when Robotnik hacked into their servers and learned the fate of his grandfather, the only person he showed genuine love towards.

"Interesting." Even more so, his laptop which was capable of infiltrating even Fort Knox's own servers yet incapable of penetrating the files that were linked to Gerald Robotnik or anything related to him. Meaning Ivo learned _something _about his grandfather, causing his resentment, yet for some reason unknown worked for them.

Unless….he was using them.

A quick search showed Sebben a few things that he knew of now.

Number one, Robotnik had access to a file known as ARK, an unknown project that Sebben couldn't access at all. And the resentment Ivo had for the government involved this.

Two, Ivo gained a lot of funds from said government, meaning despite the resentment he earned more money than what a regular person could do with. Enough to say, make an army of machines.

Finally, three. He had many small facilities producing numerous machines, yet he wasn't allowed to see the reason for them and what he was building. The most he got was his drone tech and a file he once more couldn't access called 'The Prototype'.

Sebben then closed the laptop and rubbed his eye. Seems Robotnik was more dangerous than he thought. Whatever he was planning, it would involve his home which he won't allow. Sebben then got up.

Time to call some allies of his.


	7. Chapter 7

_Opening File: The Justice Friends_

_* Latest News Report_

_An up and coming group with abilities and powers that make them more eccentric than the usual Huntsmen have slowly been appearing. Eyewitnesses have caught these individuals donning unique outfits and fully capable of handling rogue Huntsman or super criminals._

_While seen apart, word has it that they are now meeting regularly. Victims who have been saved stating that some of these individuals were seen together when battling the more powerful Grimm._

_They have been seen in many places, and have recently been caught entering GrimmFall itself where the election of the city's mayor will soon take place. The government has taken action against these heroes, but are meeting resistance from countless sources. Currently they number only five, being Major Glory, Krunk, Valhallen, Living Bullet, and Miss Spell. Though rumor has spread, heroes from other countries such as Moana's own Tiki Torch, Africa's White Tiger, and others may be joining the team._

_That is all for this week's column._

* * *

Okay, so things were more than a little strange.

First a blackout, then the government shows up, attacked by Satyra, then escaping somehow because of...him. Honestly, he wondered if this is what Huntsmen deal with on a daily basis. Yet something told him they didn't, and his own situation was just abnormal. In any case, Tom has realized his own life has now entered craziness, with no way of coming back to Green Hill unless he wanted to get caught.

Not to mention he was guilt tripped by that hedgehog Sonic to help him sin it was kinda, sorta, maybe-ish, his fault for shooting him. At the least he was able to find a small place to stop by and maybe relax from all the talking Sonic did. Man could the Mobian speak nonstop.

It was night now and he pulled over his truck to a small place where other people came to for some quick rest with a gas station near along with snacks. He soon put his vehicle to a stop and parked. Though before he got out, he put on a hat and got out where he then walked to the other side of the vehicle where Sonic was.

"Okay, I'm going to check with Wade, see if he knows what's going on." Like who that government man he met was and what Satyra was even doing near Green Hill. Those were questions he wanted answers for. Sonic looked skeptical.

"You're going to see Wade in that glass thing?" He looked at the phone booth, having never seen anything like it before. "What is it, a teleportation box?"

"It's a pay phone." Tom told the Mobian. "It's mostly for drug deals, and fugitives from the laws which is us." Sonic shrugged, Tom had a point. Tom then checked around and saw nobody was here aside from a few humans. "Stay in the car," He told Sonic. "I don't want anybody seeing you." It'd be bad since there were no other Mobians around, not even faunus.

"Fine." Sonic groaned while Tom then left. The blue hedgehog then just decided to play around and hang in the driver seat, when suddenly he heard an explosion. He turned and there he saw numerous motorcycles come in with fire coming out of some vehicles' own pipes. People cheering with Sonic's jaw dropping.

"Okay, that is the coolest place on earth. But you _have _to stay in the car." He told himself with great resolve.

Boom!

Though that killer firework and people having fun was weakening that resolve. The blue hedgehog huffing rapidly as he saw all the fun the humans were having. The fighting, the arm wrestling, the eating. Green Hill was great, but this place had actual action. Action with some guys shooting at caged Grimm and a few that came from the woods.

Sonic, desperate to have fun, looked around. His eyes then spotted something above him where a smirk came onto his face. He knew what to do.

As for Tom himself, he was just waiting for Wade to pick up the phone.

"_Hello," _Looks like Wade made it through. _"This is Green Hill's police station."_

"Good, Wade. Nice to see you."

"_Oh hey Tom." _His buddy then said. _"Um, listen. Some government people just showed up asking questions. Kinda reminds me of the guys from Grimm in Black, but not as likable as Marty and Mike."_

"Wait. What kind of questions?" Tom asked, alarmed. Wondering just what was happening in Green Hills.

"_Um." _Wade then chuckles nervously, answering his friend with an unsettling answer. _"Questions about terrorism." _As Wade then tried continuously talking in an effort to cheer Tom up, the man himself was just shocked that he was being blamed for this event. This wasn't good at all. Far from good.

"All right. Wade, listen to me." He then told his friend in an effort to help himself. "This is really important. Don't tell them that we talked, okay."

"_..." _Little did Tom know, on the other side all the way in Green Hill in the police station where Wade is sitting, that would be a problem. After all, _"You know, I think they already know." _There wasn't much he could hide when the government in suits were literally in the room with Wade as they gazed at him coldly. The poor man was unable to really do anything as he sat nervously before them.

There, Robotnik then took the phone from Wade and spoke to Tom. Some of his fellow lesser intellectual employees are now tracing the call back. _"Mr. Wachowski."_

On the other side Tom just groaned hearing that voice again. "Tom." He reminded Robotnik of his name, not that the doctor cared one single bit.

"_I want you to know that because of you, I was struck by those hypocrite animals. Leaving me in danger despite you being a cop." _He then said, giving some rather faulty logic as Tom didn't see how it was his fault what happened to Robotnik. Though he couldn't get a word in as the mad man continued speaking. _"You are a bully. Just like the one I knew, who hit me in the cafeteria causing a blunt-force contusion to the soft tissue surrounding my orbital bone. Humiliated me in the entire school. And do you know how I responded?"_

"Uh, I assume you reported it to the school principal." Tom said playing along with this hack. "That behavior is unacceptable after all, even in regular schools like ours and Huntsman Academies."

"_No." _The doctor then told him. _"I examined the efficiency of the world where brawn trumped the brain. A bully with a semblance attacking a normal person that is I. Where, instead of awakening aura like other stupid kids, used my intellect to make tech to resolve the inefficacy." _Tom could practically see the grin forming on Robotnik's face on the other side of the phone. _"The boy ate his meals through a straw for a year. And I never lost in a fight again. Until today."_

"Haha. Well, goes to show you need to watch your back huh." Tom chuckled imagining what Robotnik must have looked like when getting knocked out. He then imagined himself punching the doctor. That sounded sweet.

"_No, because now you're the bully, with the straw!" _Robotnik shouted at him. Clearly blaming him for being knocked out despite it not even being his fault and the culprit long dead. _"I'm coming for you Mr. Wachowski. And when I catch you I'll-"_

Click.

Tom then just placed the phone away having heard enough. Hanging up on the doctor without a care in the world. Unaware the call has already been traced and the government was likely to be sent on his heels soon enough. But until then, he had some snacks to buy. All without noticing a blue blur getting out of the vehicle he owned.

* * *

GrimmFall was at last back to normal. Though despite the return to power, not everything was okay. Particularly by the fact that many people were upset and rightfully angry by what happened. As this little incident had caused many deaths from either traffic, walking on the streets, and of course the hospitals and thoughts on life-support or during surgery.

So when the culprit was shown on television, naturally many people were upset.

"So this is the man that's caused all this trouble. I don't see it." Though for the more observant ones, they didn't think so. Inside an unfinished Hall of Heroes which was being built, a group of heroes and others were inside one of the finished rooms and speaking.

Major Glory being one of the first to speak as he saw what the news was reporting, about some officer in a far off town being the culprit. Tom Wachowski.

"Yeah, I'm with Glory here." He wasn't the only one either. A man in golden armor, Living Bullet, agreed with Glory's own words. Instantly typing on a laptop and pulling out the supposed culprits file. "How does some guy from this, Green Hills place, do something like _this_?"

The event known as 'The Pulse' being what he's referring to. Lots of things had been stolen, with criminals escaping and attacks done from those who saw opportunity. It might have been quick, but the damage had been done. Yet supposedly this man, Tom, was the cause.

"True enough." Miss Spell said as she held an orb in her hand. Using her own powers to see Tom himself helping people in Green Hills and even helping some ducks cross the road. Her magic is capable of seeing brief moments in the past. "He doesn't seem to be the kind of man to do such a crime."

"Plus, hate to be rude here," Valhallen then spoke up while playing with his guitar a bit. His feet on the table as he sat down. "But he doesn't seem to be smart enough to create...whatever this Pulse thing was."

"Exactly." Phil Sebben then came out, entering the room. The Justice Friends turning to him. "I pulled out our supposed culprits file, and it more or less shows that there is no way he could have created this 'Pulse' that caused much devastation. Even thinking its an accident is preposterous."

"Then who or what caused it?" Living Bullet asked.

"I have no idea." Sebben admits.

"But...Future." Krunk then said with Miss Spell understanding.

"Like Krunk said, shouldn't you know? I mean, your eye is capable of seeing things others can't." She pointed out with the Justice Friends agreeing.

"Unfortunately no." Phil countered. "I can only see the future and strictly the future. I can't see anything like the past at all. Not to mention...Loath as I am to say this, my eye was unable to even see this 'attack' at all."

"What! How!?" Major Glory asked confused how Phil even missed this at all. The possible mayor explaining.

"My eye is powerful, and I can see many things. However, that doesn't mean it doesn't have...blind spots, so to say." Some would say seeing the future meant he can counter anything, and they would be half right. However, there were certain beings he knew that could 'hide' from his eye, beings that could say, manipulate time. Not to mention his eye was really only good for attacks that were full of hostility, not even Sammael can attack him even if he's calm.

"Though I do have a possible theory why this attack escaped my sight." Phil then told his allies, who then urged him to go on. "My idea is that perhaps this attack wasn't meant for us in GrimmFall, but for something else."

For example, let's say he saw a man trying to blow up the Hall of Justice. Easy as that, he can stop them there and then since it's an attack related to him. But let's say somewhere else is a petty thief trying to steal from a jewelry store. Because of the insignificance of the crime, his eye won't let him see that even since it's considered too 'small' to show him. Then let's hypothetically say that a petty thief did something that caused a lead of events that would cause damage to a part of the city. His eye wouldn't see that because it all started with something both small and because that kind of damage wasn't related to him, let aside something intentional.

That was one of the weaknesses of his eye, his Spiral Gem. It couldn't see a deadly attack or explosion or anything like that for the matter if it was unintentional. Maybe if it was a massive accident then his eye would pick it up, but it would have to involve him in some way. Otherwise, an entire city could blow up and he wouldn't see it because it doesn't involve him. His eye was powerful, very powerful, but not all knowing.

Which led Phil to believe maybe the Pulse wasn't meant for GrimmFall, and just hit it by utter accident. I mean, yes he was there but he wasn't hurt so his eye didn't pick it up. He also got reports from the military that Green Hills had nothing that could produce the strange EMP, so it further supported his theory that GrimmFall and maybe the other places weren't meant to get hit.

"Okay," Valhallen said, continuing to strum his instrument, then pointing at the television with Tom's picture. "So you can't see who did this, and we know for sure that guy ain't the cause of this. So then, what now."

"Yeah. While it is sad this guy is more or less being accused for this, what else can we do?" I mean, it felt like the case was done and over with. Nothing more than that. Phil disagreed.

"While I can't say it completely," He told the Justice Friends. "I can say this event is only leading to something else. Something much worse. And that man, Tom, is the epicenter of it all."

"So then what, you need us to find him." Living Bullet asked.

"Essentially, yes." Phil told them.

"Okay. Cool." Living Bullet then got off his chair. "In that case, I'll just do some running and get more information. See-Ya." Then like that he left.

"I'll be going to." Miss Spell agreed getting up. "Unless you need me, call. I have some...business to attend to." More like she had a date. She met a very interesting...person, so to say. Despite not being human, she found him very nice and attractive. A small smile on her lips as she left.

"I'm out." Valhallen also got up. "Hey Krunk, lets hit the arcade."

"Okay." Krunk agreed as he also went with Valhallen. Leaving only Major Glory and Phil ebben as the last ones. The hero of America then standing up.

"So. That bad?" He then asked Phil, wondering about the future.

"Very bad." He couldn't say it, since doing so may alter the future, but yes, it was bad. I mean, a city falling to machines wasn't exactly good.

"I see." Glory nodded before walking away to leave. "Call when we're needed." Phil gave a curt nod as finally he was the last one left. The man then sighs as he then sits down, checking the laptop with Tom's picture.

"To think, this all started with him." A regular civilian getting involved with the future he saw. He was a normal man, with no aura and basic police training. Yet he was important nonetheless, more so than him or even the Justice Friends. Guess it goes to show not _everything _involved the heroes or even some villains. He then checked some news where it showed an article of Green Hills having been attacked but defended by the military, police officers, and some man called Crazy Carl.

Phil then closed the laptop wondering just how things will turn out.

* * *

'_You have got to be kidding me.' _Tom thought as he went inside the bar, knowing full well the blue hedgehog was there. After all, he was a loud talkative Mobian. The bar had action, was loud, and full of excitement. It was obvious where he would go.

As he entered, he witnessed many people having their fun, riding around, and all other sorts of things. His eyes moved until eventually he caught the sight of a small blue furred 'human' who looked like he was playing around. Grumbling he walked to that person and pulled them around showing none other than Sonic wearing a big hat, sunglasses, and an oversized shirt.

"Howdy partner!" The hedgehog said with glee tipping down his hat.

"I'm not your partner. Come on. We're leaving." He told him he wanted to get away from this place.

"But there's a band with beards!" Sonic argued back. "We have to see it!"

"You're going to have to catch up with them some other time. Now let's go." Tom tried arguing further.

"If we stay, I won't say another word for the rest of the trip." Sonic then said raising his hand in a scout honor kind of way. Tom then stopped, wondering if he should take the deal or not. Considerably conflicted. Groaning as he made his decision.

"Welcome to the Piston Pit. What are your orders?" A waitress then asked them to be guests.

Instantly Sonic spoke, making Tom gasp as the Mobian just broke his word while ordering. "Oh, I want nachos and buffalo wings, and guac. Funny word, isn't it. Guac! Guac! Guac!"

The waitress smiled before looking at Tom seriously. "Hey, no kids allowed in here. Especially Mobians, some of the fellows here don't like them."

"Oh, uh, he's actually...43 years old. You know how Mobians order, small and kinda youngish looking."

Sonic just smirked. "I was born with this face, but the confidence, I picked up along the way." The waitress just chuckled with Tom deciding to just accept his situation and order himself.

"Make him a Mellow Yellow please."

"Okay." The waitress then left while Tom just sat down and put down his hat giving a small glare at Sonic.

"You owe me one." He says.

Sonic of course wasn't listening, and instead just had his own fun. "I've never been on a bar stool before. So squishy! Oh, look, it can spin." He then spun himself around enjoying himself with Tom regretting this little quest already.

"Yes." Tom spoke while Sonic kept spinning before coming to an abrurt stop and losing his glasses. You having fun? Gonna check it off the bucket list?"

"What's a bucket list?" Sonic asked.

"It's a-uh, a list of stuff you wanna do before...you kick the bucket."

"I've never kicked a bucket before!" Sonic said clearly getting the phrasing mixed up. "Oh, I gotta make my list!" Then in a dash he quickly left before finding and taking a list and began writing stuff down on it, all while chuckling and giggling at stuff he wanted to do. Tom watching as he did so, wondering just what the little hedgehog was writing. Though it soon ended when he noticed the blue blur stopping while looking rather sad.

Tom checked to see if something was bothering him, then just decided to ask. "Is something the matter?"

"...There's so much stuff I've never done." Sonic admitted. "And now that I'm leaving earth forever, I missed my chance." He did a lot of things, yet not as much as he'd like. Seeing as he kept himself isolated for so many years overall and hiding. The disgraced officer looking at Sonic before turning his head and sighing.

"Well, I guess this is the kind of place you can get a lot of stuff done in a short period of time." Sonic looked up in surprise. "I suppose we can spare another hour in here."

"What! You're going to bucket-list with me?" Sonic asked all excited.

"Sure, why not." He answered.

Sonic gave a small yell in happiness. "You won't regret this!"

"Oh I'm pretty sure I will." Tom said smirking before getting up with him and the blue blur ready to party that night.

There would be fun, games, dancing, riding a mechanical bull, getting slapped by a woman, drinking, and getting a lot of things done for Sonic' bucket list. Even eating some nice chili dogs. Tom and Sonic even met some racists who clearly wanted trouble. Which would then of course lead to a massive bar fight and running away from an angry mob. But overall, they had a good time.

* * *

"_So you say by capturing this Mobian, things can turn out well in our favor." _Stag-Man was sitting down, cleaning his bow, talking to one of his superiors while everyone else slept. While he would have liked to continue chasing after the human and hedgehog, he knew rest was critical.

"Yes sir. This hedgehog, his power is nothing I've ever seen before. Why, his own speed seems to equal that of the Living Bullet." He told his contact.

"_Really?" _The voice sounded interested. _"My, that really is a good claim. Though I suppose it makes sense. It would explain how this hedgehog got away from you, our best field operative."_

"Your words are too much for me." Stag-Man kneeled.

"_Now now, no need to be modest." _The voice said. _"If anything you should be proud of your skill set. So many people think that just because they have a semblance or power they can take on anything in this world. Be it Grimm or super criminals. But that's only if it is a fight. Such power is useless if they were to try and survive in the wild like you do."_

Stag-Man said nothing, but a small smile came on his face nonetheless. He then looked up and spoke. "I have already sent details of the targets and where they are at. At some rest stop, and will likely be moving from it eventually. I'll check up on it later on."

"_Very good." _The voice told him. _"In any case,that will be all. Except one thing."_

"And that is?"

"_After some research, some of our support has discovered an interesting man from Empire City. Somebody...like you."_

This got Stag-Man's attention. Where he then looked at his body, his form. The voice continuing on as he spoke.

"_His name is Baxter Stockman, and like you seems to have been afflicted with the same substance you were forced under. He called it, Mutagen."_

For a second a snarl came on Stag-Man's face. Then a hint of fear in his eyes. Remembering that day.

_(Flashback)_

"_No! Stop! Stop!" The binds on him being too much. Incapable of breaking free. Tubes forced on his body and pierced his skin. A doctor then smiled as he twisted some knobs._

"_Don't fear. Soon, you will be stronger than ever." Then he pushed a button where a strange liquid entered the tubes and soon entered his body._

"_No! Noo-augha!" Where instantly he screeched as he could feel his form twisting. The pain of bone cracking and warping and his own face feeling as if acid was put under it. All while the human smiled down at him._

_(Flashback End)_

"I...see." Stag-Man said, his hand gripping on itself so hard that blood was seeping out.

"_Yes." _The voice continued. _"And he has agreed to have a secret partnership with us, apparently working with a man called The Shredder." _The Shredder? He didn't know who this person was, but Stag-Man got the feeling he wouldn't like it. He then decided to ask something.

"By any chance...this, Baxter Stockman...did this Shredder…"

"_Yes." _The voice said. _"Stockman failed a simple request, where this Shredder person then exposed him to the same substance you were forced under."_

If it weren't for the fact he had a mission, Stag-Man would love to meet this Shredder person and shoot him between the eyes.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." _The voice said, already knowing what Stag-Man was up to. _"Our spies said that this Shredder is from Japan, and has skill equal to that of the Demon Blade of the East." _Stag-Man relented, but still had hate. _"In any case, it seems this Stockman says that if we're willing to take him in...he can aid us in his own way. One of his offerings being a Retro-Mutagen."_

Stag-Man's eyes widened. Looking at his leg and touching his face. Imagining what it was like before. Also recalling that some of their members who also were like him, those that left the police sanctum and joined Satyra, even the ones who were once human before.

"..Thank you." He simply said.

"_Once this mission is complete, we'll have a chamber for you and the others so you may revert back." _Like that, the voice then cut off. Stag-Man grabbing the radio and putting it away in a nearby bag. He then went to sleep on a nearby tree. Knowing fully well that he'll complete this mission, and then return to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

_Opening File: Speed Dust_

_A rare Dust colored orange. While most Dust gives their user a power similar to nature itself, this one instead dons the user enhanced speed instead for unknown reasons. Regardless, despite the capability and potential uses, it is very rare with only small traces found, the biggest amount found by a man who would later use it to become Living Bullet._

_Whenever Speed Dust is found, it is either put in storage or tested to see just what potential it has and why it gives speed instead of the usual elemental power. Up until now, Speed Dust is only used by a few people in the world such as Amy Rose, Wile E Coyote, and of course Living Bullet. Many also believe Sonic the Hedgehog also uses Speed Dust as well._

* * *

It was easy to find the location of Tom. So simple in fact, that it wasn't even hard to drive all the way to where he went. Having made it by the good morning where Robotnik was now having his men look around the place for clues.

The messy room and angry people who got in their way made the search very difficult.

'_But nothing I can't solve.'_ Robotnik thought smugly as he was glad he framed Tom for the crime of creating a massive EMP weapon. Now he and his workers were getting calls from many people who spotted him. That can be used to locate the man and Mobian later. Even better, the eyewitness already told them one man may know where they went.

He was big, large, and had a neck brace on him after tussling with the hyper speed hedgehog Mobian. Oh Robotnik can't wait to get his hands on that hedgehog. As a genius, he was fully aware that the Mobian wasn't using Speed Dust like his employers foolishly thought. That stuff was rare and finite, meaning the Mobian was using another method to go at super speeds. And he'll get his answers, if this fool will tell him.

"Did he say where he was going?" Agent Stone asked the witness, who just sat like a buffoon. Grabbing the photo of Tom and looking at it like an idiot.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He dumbly said, hiding critical information Robotnik needed. Acting all sarcastic while he was at it. "Like I'd ever tell you."

"Stand down Agent Stone." Having had enough of this, Robotnik got involved. Grabbing Stone by the shoulder and pushed him away, ready to try things his way. "This well meaning citizen obviously doesn't understand the urgency of the matter." He looked down on the waste of space. Then, while acting all tough, the man got up, having an aura that flashed red. Trying to intimidate him by showing he was tougher than regular people.

"Really?" He tried to sound all tough, not that it was working on Robotnik. Smiling, Robotnik only did one thing.

…..

…..

…..

"Ah!" A quick tussle and finishing fight, the poor man was thrown out of the recently repaired window and landed on the ground painfully. His aura broken with Robotnik and Agent Stone walking out just fine.

"Now that's what I call good cop, bad cop." He told Stone smugly. He raised his hand ready to high-five Stone. The man attempted to, but he then moved his hand, then punched Stone in the stomach who gasped for his failure in getting the information at all while then cockily saying, "Left yourself open."

Some minutes later, Robotnik and Stone were back in his mobile lab and the doctor instantly knew what to do. Saying what he knew to Stone as efficiently as possible.

"Judging by the quickest route to GrimmFall, the approximate speed of their vehicle, and local weather conditions…"He then tapped on his console inputting all information. His private satellites then received the information he gave them and instantly began scanning the area. "They should be...right about…"

Moments later in less than ten seconds, his satellites gave a third dimensional map of the vehicle Tom and the Mobian were on. Their route and direction, having their location already. Agent Stone looked amazed by the quick find.

"That's brilliant sir." He complimented.

"Thanks…" He said cheerfully before rolling his eyes and whispering, "For nothing." Like always, he had to do things boy did he know what to do. As the doctor left to get things ready, he didn't notice another ping on his console. One that showed multiple dots seemingly headed toward the truck's location for an unknown reason.

* * *

The trip to GrimmFall was going pretty fine. They had fun, relaxed, and were able to evade an angry mob. Overall, a really good trip. But now Tom and Sonic were back on track, with Tom driving full speed ahead to GrimmFall. Along the way though, questions were being asked.

"So," Sonic asked Tom. "What's on your bucket list?"

"Who, me?"

"Yeah. Everyone has a bucket list, right?" Sonic asks believing that everybody did have this bucket list they had to accomplish.

"Sure, but…" Tom tried to say, pausing for a bit trying to think for a second. "I mean, you're the one leaving earth, and...I'm not planning on dying anytime soon."

Sonic chuckled at the answer. "Don't be so sure." He told Tom with a smile. Pointing at him. "You're best friend is a magnet for danger."

"Are you anointing yourself as the bestie?" Tom joked as he drove. Sonic nodded with Tom just smiling. "A little presumptuous, but..I mean...What, no…"

Sonic then started looking upset. Glaring a bit at being told he wasn't the 'bestie' with Tom still talking. "I like you, of course, but, you know, we're not best friends."

That set something off in Sonic.

"You tucked me in last night." He coldly said, recalling last night when they made it to the hotel. Just before they slept, Tom put the blanket over Sonic. Having actually been awake for that moment. Tomjust snorted.

"Fine, fine, fine. Best animal friend." He compromised.

"That would be my dog, Ozzy." Tom instantly said with a smile.

"Okay...let's drop this increasingly humiliating topic of conversation." Sonic said, looking a bit mad. Bucket list, give it to me." He demanded with Tom deciding he might as well.

"Okay, there is one thing." He decided. "In Green Hills, I've always felt, I don't know, more like a babysitter than a real cop, you know?" He did face Grimm back in his early career, but those soon vanished for unknown reasons. Plus Green Hill held so little crime that the most he got was speeding and loitering. Meaning he had the job of cop, but wasn't doing any officer things that he expected.

"So I want a chance to prove myself, under real pressure." Like a Huntsman. Heck, he tried applying before but...well, things didn't end well there. He then looked back at the road. "I'm gonna move to GrimmFall to become a street cop." That should be fun. "And, I don't know, see if I have what it takes."

He then looked at Sonic to see his reaction. Rather surprised seeing his face looking at him in shock with his mouth wide open. "Why-Why is your face doing that?" He asked in alarm.

"You're_ leaving_ Green Hills?" Sonic said in small rage.

"Okay." Tom said with Sonic now sounding more upset.

"B-B-But why? Why would you leave Green Hills?" Sonic questioned.

Tom just faced him and gave his answer. "This may be hard for you to understand, But Green Hills is a small town." He tried telling him how boring the place is. Sonic of course didn't seem satisfied, only angry.

"Uh, it's not small." He tried arguing back. "There are hundreds of people."

"That's a small town dude!" Tom explained, getting tired of this conversation.

"It's a perfect town, and the people need you!" Sonic kept going.

"I clean out their gutters." Which isn't cop stuff, let aside what cops are supposed to do. "I jump-start their cars in the winter. They can call anybody to do that."

"Sure they can call anybody, but they don't." Sonic explained further. "They call _you_."

Tom just looked away. Just staring at the road. Not noticing movement in the trees by the side at all. Or something fast coming up from behind them.

* * *

Something called madness.

Powering up his lab, Robotnik grinned as he began pushing the buttons on his gloves. Holograms showing up with images of different vehicles, information data, machines, and so on. He then looked at a video file showing none other than Tom's vehicle which was just up ahead and ready to be struck at. Oh this was going to be fun.

He then began moving around with his finger up and ready to pick which machine to do the job for him. Eeny, meeny, miny...mayhem!" He declared picking a large well armored vehicle.

* * *

Moments later, a large well-armored vehicle colored black with red lenses at the front is seen catching up to Tom's vehicle. Ready to cause mayhem like it's supposed to. Up ahead, Tom and Sonic were still talking, with Sonic standing up upset by Tom' words.

"You're not making any sense." He told him.

"Would you calm down." Tom said, trying to defuse the situation. Though Sonic kept talking.

"You come from a great town with great people and by my count, zero bad guys trying to kill you!" He kept going. "Besides," An image of Longclaw came into his mind. "What could possibly be more important than protecting the people you care about?" Then her vanishing away as the portal closed up, him unable to do anything.

Tom wasn't sure what to say, instead choosing to stay silent.

Meanwhile, from behind, Robotnik's machine was closer than ever. Watching through it from his camera the man grinned. He then pushed a button and from afar the vehicle responded by opening up a small hatch where a harpoon could be seen looking very sharp.

"Look," Tom tried to say. Being the adult he is and trying to get this talk to calm Sonic down. "I get you poi-"

Then was interrupted as both scream when a large harpoon slammed into the vehicle and right between the two inside the truck. Sparks flying with Sonic thrown back and Tom nearly biting his tongue.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted in surprise. Tom quickly pushed the gas pedal only for it to do nothing.

* * *

"Yeah!" Of course Robotnik thought otherwise. Glad his machine caught these fools and ready to reel them in. Watching that fool Tom trying to drive away from him only for the powerful harpoon to keep him and the Mobian in place. He had them now.

As he ordered his vehicle to catch them, a beeping noise then came onto his screen.

"What!?' he checked it out and then tapped onto the hologram. There he saw multiple something's coming out. He recognized those figures and groaned. This would complicate matters.

* * *

Back on the road, Tom was still trying to drive away. Sonic however decided to use this chance to speak up. "You know what? I was wrong about you." He told Tom. "You're not the Donut Lord at all." Memories of him away from his home Green Hills, and stuck on the other side of the earth with no way back home. "You're more like the Jerk Lord!" For abandoning his home willingly when he had no choice to leave his island.

Tom of course, was living in the present yelling, "Have you noticed the harpoon stuck in our dash?" He put the metal to the pedal again yet still got nothing.

"Garaa!" Then heard the predictable sound known as Grimm as he looked at his rear view mirrors. There he then saw multiple Beowolves and Creeps running just behind them. Well wasn't that just great.

Now Grimm were chasing them too!

Tom panicked at seeing them and turned a little too quickly, slamming his truck onto the metal rails by the side. Sonic, who wasn't wearing a seat belt, fell out the window screaming yet quickly grabbed onto the edge of the open window and flung himself onto the front of the truck on the hood.

"Sonic!" Tom screamed, yet Sonic still looked mad despite the danger they were in.

"I was forced from my home." He told Tom, blue electricity sparking. "You're home is perfect, and you're leaving it? Why would you do that?" At this time Tom also noticed the blue electricity coming out of Sonic and looked surprised, especially when his eyes turned blue and glowing.

"Your body!" He shouted. Sonic noticed this and looked at himself as electricity crackled from him, looking worried.

"Oh no, not again!" He whimpered.

"Hey! Hold on!" Tom shouted.

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna do this." He simply said as he then drove as fast as he could causing the harpoon to finally rip off.

"Whoa!" And launch Sonic away as he was sent into the air. Yet as he was there, by instinct he curled himself into a ball that hit the ground. The energy around him covering him as he kept rolling to the vehicle that caused all the trouble in the first place, the Grimm just seconds behind.

Boom!

Where he then made impact and destroyed the front half of the wheels on it. The terrain vehicle forced onto the side while the Grimm near it screeched as they were enveloped by the blast, not expecting to have been hit by electricity so suddenly. Dissipating into smoke.

Tom himself stopped his car to check on Sonic, turning back in an instant. Surprised though when he called on him and saw the unthinkable. "Sonic!" That he was utterly fine.

The blue blur uncurling himself in his ball form and just looking dizzy, having never done that before. "Guess I had a bonus life." He then got up and stood, and looked around him. The deactivated machine, Grimm turning to smoke, then Tom. "Oh yeah baby!" He then said as he ran forward. Looking at the big tank and Grimm vanishing and giving a victory dance. "Sonic, one! Big tank and Grimm, zero! I'm sorry. Did we get that on camera?"

"How are you not dead?" Tom asked surprised by this turn of events.

"I have no idea!" Sonic admits. "Did you see me dancing?"

"Yes, I saw you dancing." Sonic then turns away from Tom's answer and stares at the destruction before me.

"Is that all you got?" He laughed.

* * *

"No, but thank you for asking." Robotnik grinned as he then swiped away a hologram that showed the tank, then revealing a smaller machine.

* * *

"It seems this requires more than simple Grimm." Sammael smirks as he then waved his hand and clenched it.

* * *

As for Sonic, he then saw the machine whirring to life, then noticed the smoke made from the Grimm moving unnaturally and instead of vanishing, actually gathering together.

"Uh-oh." He simply said.

"Sonic! Get back in the truck!" Tom called out.

"You go, I'll catch up!" Sonic said with Tom doing just that. His truck soon left with Sonic quickly right behind him and entering the truck. As for the vehicle that Robotnik sent, from the bottom it then launched out a smaller robot ejects from the wreckage to continue the chase. It had four wheels, was much slimmer, and had some kind of reinforced equipment at the front in the shape of mechanical shovels.

Yet just seconds before it could move, suddenly the black smoke from the Grimm came and assaulted the machine. It settled onto the mechanical machine and somehow, changes were made. Spikes made of bone began forming from the top, the wheels becoming blood red at their center, and bone carapace forming at the more delicate parts of the machine.

"I think that tank had a baby...Grimm?" Sonic just went as he saw the unnatural Grimm/machine hybrid which then began moving at high speeds. Far away Robotnik was shocked at this and was trying to figure out who was controlling his machine. Unaware that a third party had just got themselves involved.

The new possessed machine headed right at them, where it then opened up at the top revealing a circular launcher. The robotic lenses locking onto Tom's truck and then launched at the duo. The spiked device coming at them and hot.

"Incoming!" Sonic shouted. Something Tom did as he moved out of the way letting the unknown device go past them.

* * *

"Wa-hoooo!" Shouting was a man with green skin, rather flabby, and had his shirt off which he waved around like a flag. By his side being a small white figure with blank eyes and a hand attached to his head. They were Muscle Man and High-Five ghost who just got recently hired at the new GrimmFall park, driving in a rather unnaturally fast golf-cart. The two roared as they drove.

"We got hired!" Muscle Man shouted.

"And we're going to party!" High-Five Ghost shouted.

Suddenly the Grimm-colored circular disk fell down below them and attached itself onto the vehicle. Electricity and smoke came out of it causing the golf-cart to spin around, not that the two occupants minded as they cheered.

Too bad they then fell out of their vehicle and landed onto the street. Though it may be a good thing as suddenly their mode of transportation began twisting and warping. The color scheme changed into that of the usual Grimm. The headlights turned red, the color scheme became black with spikes coming out, the hood opening up revealing a sharp set of teeth.

Then with a roar, the converted golf cart now turned machine Grimm instantly began rushing to Tom and Sonic, leaving it's two occupants behind who looked at it in shock.

"You know who else can turn a vehicle into ugly Grimm." Muscle Man then spoke up. "My mom!"

"Hahahha! Good one" The two buddies then high-fived each other.

* * *

As for Tom, he just kept driving having never seen _that _before. This was way out of his league. He then saw Sonic climbing to the back and asking, "Where are you going?"

Sonic responded angrily, "Just drive the car. I'll take care of this. And if I don't make it, just ditch me. You seem good at that." He then gazed at the two new vehicle Grimm chasing after them. The golf cart began shooting bone spikes from its mouth and the first vehicle Grimm shot more of the small discs.

Sonic grinned as he then launched himself off the truck and dashed right at the two machine Grimm. He first grabbed a disc and sed it to wack away the bone spikes from hitting the truck. Then throwing it at the golf cart machine in it's new mouth, causing it to choke on the disc which exploded in its 'mouth'. The golf cart then falling flat in its 'face' and exploded.

He then leaped on two more discs and used them to easily 'skate' on them. Grabbing any disc sent at him and using them to destroy the others. He then jumped up while holding one final disc and fell onto the strange Grimm vehicle and gazed at it's blood red lenses, where two individuals looked at him from afar their respective locations.

"Hey everyone!" Sonic said as he smiled. "Welcome back to my livestream! Today we're destroying weird Grimm robots! Step one." Sonic used the disc to slam it into the Grimm vehicle where the disc then exploded. The converted Grimm unable to handle the second dose of the smoke along with all the rather delicate parts inside it. Electricity streaming out from it as it then drove mindlessly and crashed into the grass beside the street and exploded.

"Yes we did it!" Sonic cheered.

Though it may have been too soon as suddenly from the wreckage another Grimm/machine hybrid came out. This one sporting the usual Grimm bone and armor and had one wheel with the red eye staring at it angrily.

"We did not do it. Who _is _this guy?" Sonic asked, wondering just where all this tech came from. Unaware that it was actually tax dollars that supported villainy.

Regardless, they were still in danger. Only instead of Sonic, Tom himself grinned. "My turn." He unbuckled himself and spoke to Sonic. "Here, just keep us going straight. I put it in cruise control."

Sonic smiled as he got to the front, Tom switching places with him. "I feel just like Vin Diesel." Tom got a heavy weighted flashlight. "It's all about family Tom."

Meanwhile the Grimm machine was close to them. Bone spikes popping out of its wheel sides and ready to slice. Tom opened the door to his truck at the back and saw the strange thing closing in on them.

Tom then attempted to hit it but missed. As Sonic drove, he told Tom, "Quick suggestion. Roll up into a ball, and smash it with your body." Naturally that can't happen, not to mention Tom had other things to worry about.

"Whoa!" Mainly, trying not to fall off the car. "Where did you learn how to drive?"

"Here. In this truck." Sonic said as he was literally reading now with his elbows on the steering wheel. "It's happening as we speak."

Tom just had to suck it in and hope for the best. His attacks not working well and the strange Grimm machine looking rather scary now that he got a closer look. He needed to get closer. "I can't reach it. Bring him in closer."

"What?" Sonic called out.

"Bring him in closer. Hit the breaks."

"Oh, you mean this one?" Instead he hit the gas pedal making it go faster with To nearly losing his positioning and falling out.

"The other brakes!" Now he ended up hitting the open door and again nearly fell off. But it was just what they needed. The Grimm vehicle hitting the door temporarily disorienting it. Realizing this was his chance, Tom got ready to hit it.

"Hshh!" Only to back off when the machine opened a literal maw.

"Gah!" The new Grimm used this chance to get closer. Ready to end it.

"Oh no you don't." Only for a blur to come up, and punch the machine across it's mechanical maw. The machine sent flying back and exploding from the unexpected hit. Seeing this in the rearview mirror, Sonic hit the brakes with the car coming to a sudden halt.

There, both Tom and Sonic then looked to see what had just saved them.

Or should they say, who.

"Hello there." The man said with a smile on his metal mask/helmet. Wearing a cone shaped head with eye holes and a smiling mouth hole and a suit colored yellow with the limbs being grey. The two dropping their jaws as they realized who this man was. "I'm Living Bullet. And I believe we need to talk."

None of them noticed a tiny helicopter Grimm machine observing them all.


	9. Chapter 9

_Opening File: Grimm Hybrid_

_Grimm are usually bon from dark pits and come out as fully grown capable beings in all sorts of forms. Be it the form of a wolf, a bird, or any animal with a few humanoids in the mix. Most being based off of a ;legend or mythical beast, though usually just animals for the most case. However there are certain exceptions, the Fallen being proven unofficially as a hybrid between the Dark Substance and another organism._

_It is very rare for such an occurrence to happen, as living beings exposed to the Dark Substance will usually die, depending on the amount of the liquid they are exposed to. A small drop making a person feel a sting, where being dunked into a buckets worth will usually kill a person. Thus it's exceedingly rare when a non-Fallen hybrid is seen, and almost completely non-existent._

_It has recently been noted that the Dark Substance can merge with a machine depending on how one does it, though are just as rare._

* * *

The drive to a nearby town where a certain lady and wife Tom knew was soon about to end. However, things inside the truck were rather quiet though, and for good reason. Tom was driving, Sonic was in the seat next to him, and in the back seat of the ruined vehicle was none other than the famous Living Bullet.

Crunch. Crunch.

Who was eating a chocolate bar like this situation is normal.

"Um. Okay." Tom then decided to speak after five minutes of silence, with even Sonic not talking. "So, uh, Living Bullet was it. Yeah...are you here to...you know...arrest me?"

"Nope." Living Bullet said, finishing his chocolate bar. "If anything, I came to get you."

"Alright." Tom said. "...How'd you find me?"

"A little help with magic." Thank you Miss Spell.

"Magic?" Sonic then spoke up and turned to face Living Bullet. "There's no such thing as magic."

"Says the guy with a magic ring." Tom sarcastically said.

"I'll have you know, those rings are a scientific study. Or at least I think." Sonic then shrugged. "I didn't really listen to Longclaw about that."

"And you are?" Living Bullet then decided to ask the Mobian. He already knew about Tom, but he didn't know who this guy was at all.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue blur said with pride. "And also the _fastest _living thing on earth." He smugly said with pride.

"Fastest?" Now that sounded interesting. "A speed semblance I assume."

"You wish." Tom said as he chuckled. "In any case, since your not here to arrest me, I don't suppose you mind if I visit someone along the way."

"Well…" Living Bullet stopped to think about that for a second. Sebben wanted to meet the alleged man who was the center of this problem, and pretty soon. On the other hand, he didn't need him that fast, heck, a small pit stop won't hurt anybody. "Sure. Why not."

"Cool. Thanks man." Had to admit, pretty neat to see a famous hero, even if he barely knew him. On the plus side, he wasn't getting arrested at all. Bonus! Now he'll just visit his wife, go to the tower in GrimmFall, get the rings, Sonic leaves, and hopefully his false crime will be done and over with. Last thing he wanted was to be in jail after all.

The car then became silent again, with everyone now quite.

A single thought simply came to their mind, all at once in union.

'_Man this is awkward.'_

Living Bullet himself just sat back and recalled why he was here.

_(Flashback)_

"_So Sebben." The fastest man alive went up to the running mayor of GrimmFall in his office. "I have to ask, how is this man so important exactly?" It's only been a while, but Living Bullet could see that Sebben was disturbed by something, and even asked everyone to look for Tom. There had to be a reason for this._

_The man himself looked up from the papers he was reading and answered his question. "Because he is involved deeply in this future I have seen. If we can get him by our side, then we can avert what I saw."_

"_A bad future huh." Felt like Sebben always saw those. "Man. Sure feels like your eye gives you the unlucky numbers."_

"_I suppose so." Sebben admits, having seen countless futures where only one was considered the best. That wasn't to say there weren't other good futures though. No, while there are many bad ends as one would say, there were also other ends that he'd like to consider mediocre at best. For while some futures were simply plain awful and full of horrors, there were those where while they were bad, in time they can be overcome and peace would happen after much sacrifice._

_He's seen a world where a strange triangle rose and destroyed the universe into fumbling chaos. Another where the Fallen ruled. On where a faction of leaders called Modus took over. Yet he also saw a world where aliens took over earth, but in time humanity and allied aliens sent them back and while many died, at last they found peace. Sebben of course would rather reach the golden ending, but if worse came to worse he'll do his best to have their era reach one of the more bitter endings._

_At the very least even if it takes time to overthrow it, peace will one day be found by the people in those timelines._

"_In any case, do your best to find him. He's connected to something or someone that will lead us to victory against the threat we now face." He told Living Buller._

"_Robotnik." Living Bullet said with Sebben giving a curt nod._

"_He has plans that involves the city, and while I cannot say it, it doesn't bode well for us." Sebben calmly said._

"_Damn." The fastest man said. "Shame we can't just throw him in jail, but like that guy Clovis, the law protects him." Living Bullet then got an idea. "I don't suppose you can just use your eye to help out extra?"_

"_You mean to see what steps to take to succeed?" Living Bullet gave a thumbs up. "Unfortunately no." Sebben replied looking back at his papers. "For one, excessive use drains my mental state greatly, too much and I can render myself comatose." It took years for him to get used to his eye, and while it was easier now he still felt the strain. "And for another, overuse can cause my eye to see...things?"_

"_Things?" At that Sebben remembered his youth. Where he once took a risk and overused his eye to see the future multiple times. Before he ended up putting himself in the hospital for a month over his decision, he saw the future._

"_No! Make it stop! Make it stop!"_

"_Hahahhahahahha! Hahahhahahah! Hahahahhaha!"_

"_Spongebob!"_

_A future with Sammael covering his ears along with all his minions and allies. The great Moloch himself screeching in pain with Scar shouting at a giant sized yellow sponge wearing square pants laughing annoyingly for what appeared to be an eternity._

_A squid wearing a brown shirt yelling at the sponge in horror and shouting his name._

"_...Unnatural things?" That vision wasn't even the weirdest. He saw multiple colored ponies turning Sammael good with the power of friendship. A giant ancient Grimm bursting from the mountain from Japan, only to be killed by a bald man in a yellow jumpsuit and red cape with one punch with a human cyborg cheering his name. He witnessed five super-powered teens who were utterly irresponsible and destroying GrimmFall and then building a T-shaped tower in the ruins with their overbearing leader named after a bird Robin shouting at him and whacking Sebben with a staff._

_Needless to say, Sebben learned that the Gem of Sight punished those who would try to overuse it's powers by making them see futures that while theoretically possible, were exceedingly near impossible to actually fulfill. May as well be in the negatives in the scale to actually achieve._

_Ever since then, he decided to use the Gem of Sight moderately. _

"_Just...find him please."_

_(Flashback ends)_

"The Eye of Sight must be a true burden." Living Bullet whispered, unaware of just how great a burden it is. Both for the seriousness of the wielder...and the punishing visions it gave to them.

* * *

"Gah!" Robotnik shouted as he did his best to hack into _his _drone that some upstart there tried to use. Having sent his lousy assistant out to do his work in peace. "Whoever did this will _pay _for taking my machine."

He lost a home, a happy childhood, his hopes when he saw what truly happened to his grandfather, like _hell _he'd allow someone to take his machines.

Luckily, Robotnik is a genius. So while it took a while, he finally was able to figure out a method to see the fool who dared to take over his drone. A simple click and suddenly the black screen on his hologram interface changed to show who took his drone.

"Ha! Got you you little...Huh?"

"_My. This is rather surprising." _

There on his screen, wasn't a person like he thought. Not a focus, not even a Mobian. But a man...if he could be called that. With red hair and black veins inside what appeared to be a structure of sorts reminiscent to a castle. The being with red eyes staring back at him with interest.

"_You. You found a way to 'hack' into my Seer. Hm. Rather astounding actually." _In another part of the planet, Sammael was looking through his Seer, which had been connected to the drone he overtook earlier. Showing the truck he had it following. Yet somehow this man managed to change it so he saw him.

'_I suppose despite my knowledge, I must admit I'm still 'lost' in the potential and side effects of merging the Dark Substance with technology.' _Sammael thought as while he was no fool with technology, and has taught himself to be capable of minor engineering, study, and hacking through even Fort Knox. But even he didn't have expertise in tech like certain others he knew. One of the reasons why he employed others who knew it better than him and why he didn't merge the Dark Substance with technology too often.

"You." Robotnik then said. "Who are you? No, wait a second! How dare you steal my drone!" Oh, not scared? Or at the least scared but overwritten by what Sammael could see was anger. It's happened before, not everyone was terrified of him.

A certain running mayor of GrimmFall and a young boy who's great uncle was killed came to mind.

"_Well then, Robotnik is it." _The scientist flinched as he was confused how this man knew his name. _"I apologize for my abrupt control, I just needed something to follow a target of interest."_

"Target." Robotnik's eyes then widened, knowing what he was talking about. Slamming his fist on the console. "Don't you dare! That hedgehog is mine!"

Instead of looking upset or even annoyed, the 'man'...smiled.

"..." While he put on a good face, the doctor couldn't help but feel chills when seeing that smile. Still, he stood tall refusing to show fear to this thing. He wasn't a coward!

"_I have to admit." _The strange man began. _"There aren't a lot of people who don't panic and actually talk like this to me. While I can't say it's a good thing, it's not a bad thing either." _The man then picked up something from thin air, a folder of some kind. _"Now, as for how I know you it's more a matter of extension, as the man I researched was one of earth's finest scientists. Gerald Robptnik."_

Robotnik's eyes widened. His mouth went dry for a moment. "..You know him?"

"_Not personally." _Sammael went. _"But I know what he was working on. A marvelous weapon to be honest what he made, not to mention the lifeform he developed now hidden away." _He then looked amused. Then a slight frown appearing on his face. _"Which was why it was such a shame the group ruined everything, and dismantled the weapon leaving earth wide open for those abominations to come."_

Abominations? He's likely referring to _them_. The beings that his grandfather made a deal with. Robotnik knew about aliens, and while he couldn't get all the details he knows his grandfather made a deal with some sort of alien group, he just didn't know who they were or what they were.

"_Yes, them." _Sammael continued on. _"A rather deadly species, with their leader who is quite powerful if my sources told me right. I'm already having preparations on destroying that comet, but to really defeat him I'll need your grandfather's project. Shame that the group that has now put the world at risk is so good at hiding as well."_

He then looked back at him with a smile. _"Which is why, maybe I can propose a deal."_

"What kind of deal?" Robotnik warily asked.

"_I have reason to chase that hedgehog for my own reasons. A small lead to a little legend I heard, that is quite real if you should no." _The man told him. _"However, I don't particularly mind giving him up to you, if, in turn you search for the hidden project Shadow your grandfather made."_

Project Shadow! Robotnik was well aware of that project, and knew it was somewhere on earth. Yet it's one of the most hidden secrets in the planet, and this man actually knew. It took him a decade to find out.

"Hm?" Robotnik went tapping his console. "I get the feeling there's more to it than this. Sounds to me that you get to little from this deal."Something shady going on.

"_No strings, I can assure you." _The man replied to him, as if sensing his own thoughts._ "Let's just say over a decade from now, a threat will be coming to this world. One being led by a being that I'd rather not deal with, but cannot ignore."_

Sammael was considered the most dangerous man on earth. If he was known in the stars, he'd be one of the more powerful beings out there with that little galactic alliance putting him on their wanted boards at high price. However, he is under no delusion he's the most powerful being of all time. There are others out there he knew of that could potential surpass him, or at the least can beat him at their own game.

The threat coming to earth was one of those beings. While Sammael felt he could beat their leader, it won't be without exposing himself to the world, and losing his advantage from the shadows. Not to mention the losses he'll face from his own side were he to win against the being that rides that comet.

Which is why he needed to prepare, and was having a hidden service aid in re-creation of the same weapon Gerald Robotnik once made. Unfortunately [progress was slow, and the people told him that even if they could make it on schedule it won't even compare to the original and could only shoot one, maybe two times. That wasn't even mentioning the ludicrous power source needed to use it.

'_And in order to have it function, I'll either need something developed in the future, a Spiral Gem, or…' _One of Mobians mythical seven gems. And why bother doing it himself, when this man who's even closer to the truth than he is could do it for him. "Still," Sammael then went to the doctor. "If it assured you, I will still be hunting that hedgehog for my own gain, but for another reason and only after this event is all over."

Robotnik grinded his teeth. He knew there was more to it than just this, but decided there's no point in bothering. While he would keep an eye on this man, he had other goals in mind. Namely, catching that hedgehog.

"Fine then Mr…"

"_Sammael."_

"Sammael." Robotnik spat. "I'll help in locating the project, though not for you, but for me. I already have some hidden integrated malware helping in that regard. So until another day, bye." He then shut off the screen which then turned back to the drone's sight. He then went back to another project at hand. "Agent Stone."

"Yes doctor." Entering at his command was Stone, who hadn't heard a thing. Good.

"Set the equipment ready then leave." He then turned to a small vial holding a sparking Quill. "Time for some study."

Elsewhere, the Seer tuned back to the road with Sammael watching.

"_Are you sure about this?" _Moloch asked. _"That man seemed unstable, just barley held back by his sanity."_

"Oh I'm sure." Sammael said leaning back on his throne with a smile. "In fact, this just might be the start of a friendship." He coyly said, for the better or the worse.

* * *

"Welp, we're here." After some painstaking silence, at long last Tom, Sonic, and Living Bullet made it to home sweet home. His wife's sister's house. With luck, his sister-in-law wasn't here, though he doubted that.

"So this is your home. Sweet!" Sonic said getting off with a smile on his face. Jumping over the damaged car.

"Yeah." Living Bullet said. "I have a house technically, but this is nice."

"And I already called Maddie." Tom said as he then saw the door open. There he saw his beautiful wife waving, followed by his sweet niece and the grumpy look of his sister-in-law. Dang it, she really is here. Oh well, at the very least things were finally looking up.

Everyone soon got out of the car, closing the door behind them. Ignoring the stares of the damaged car and the hero with them. "Honey!" Tom then said as he took a step forward. "I'm ho-!" Then was cut off as an explosion happened from the house and sent him flying.

* * *

"That takes care of that." Stag-Man grinned from afar with his fellow Satyra members with him and chuckling. "Now. Move out.


	10. Chapter 10

_Opening File: Bullet Time_

_The unofficial name for the action of when a person moves so fast, it feels as if they're moving at the time it takes for a bullet to fire. Here a person sees the world differently, and to them appears as if everything else is frozen or moving very slowly. Depending on the items and people, the person who enters this action can move around without consequence and displace things by moving them._

_Most machines and cameras are incapable of even seeing a person unless they review at slow motion. Regular people being the same as they cannot process the person easily, even those with high sensory ability finding it difficult._

* * *

Tom was screaming.

The house was blown up.

In seconds his wife, niece, and crank sister-in-law were about to be cooked.

Nothing could save them now.

"Yikes!" Except one. Living Bullet, instantly quickening his perception, focus, and his brain to move around where everything else seemed frozen. The man looking around. "What the-okay. This just got real."

Living Bullet began moving. To the average person, they'd only see a blur of golden yellow. To him, he was just running up to the house while everything was moving super slowly. Still, despite that speed he couldn't just relax and act all casual. Unlike with Sebben's powers, he wasn't stopping time at all. So at the end, he still had to act.

"Thank goodness." He said as he saw the three girls at the front of the house, while having panicked faces, were unharmed. "Guess I better-"

"Save the day!"

"!?"

Living Bullet then turned around, his head twisting. Only to see...nothing?

"Alright then." He then looked down to see none other than the mystery blue hedgehog Sonic who was _moving _in Bullet Time. The Mobian walking to Living Bullet and patting him on the leg, not even realizing he was capable of moving himself. "Time to show you guys what this little hedgehog can do. So just relax."

"I can move."

"Wah!" Sonic jumped as he heard Living Bullet's voice and looked up. Startled and said, "You can move!?"

"Uh, yes." Living Bullet then looked at Sonic, curious how he can move. His shoes held no Speed Dust, no visible augmentations. The man Tom said he was fast, so could it be his semblance? _'But I've never seen a speed semblance that can enter Bullet Time.' _So far he only knew of Sebben that could do this, and it took him practice. He also heard a guy called E-Male capable of doing it as well, but he never met him.

So how was this guy doing it?

"Okay," Sonic said, looking at Living Bullet just as confused. The Mobian having never met someone that could actually enter Bullet Time (or as he called it, Sonic Time) like him. This was new territory, however, he had other problems.

Sonic then looked at the slow fire reaching out to the three girls and then at Tom's face. The hedgehog then jabbed a thumb at the direction of the house. "Should we...you know."

"Right. Right!" While the two speedsters were confused and wanted answers, lives came first. Quickly they ran and grabbed the three girls, and then placed them by Tom who they then positioned so he wouldn't fall onto his butt.

The two speedsters then quickly go into the house. Grabbing anything essential like food, water, and cell phones. And since they had time, minor things like a purse, some clothes, money beneath the couch cushions, and so on. Basically, stuff not burnt by the fire and could be used later. Because Monty would they need it since their home was pretty much ruined.

'_In fact, what did cause it?' _Living Bullet thought as he grabbed some toys and a pair of shoes from the girl's room. Looking around for any clues, which wasn't easy considering there was either smoke blocking his sight, or any possible evidence burned by the flames slowly getting closer.

"Hey Living Bullet." Sonic then said as he walked near him, holding a suitcase full of stuff. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. I am." The two then left the house, having gotten everything they needed and a bit extra. The Wachowski couple with their niece and sister-in-law there with them. Then as one, they both decided to restore their perceptions back to normal.

"Gaaaahhhhh…...hhhhh...huh?" Tom screamed as he saw his family-and his wife's sister-being burned alive. Instead, he saw his family alive, well, and screaming right next to him. Like him, they also stopped screaming when they realized they were safe.

"Wait. What?" Maddie said as she looked around. Wondering just why she wasn't turned into a charcoaled corpse. Her sister on the other hand, was still screaming and holding her daughter tight.

"There, there." She patted her on the back to calm her down. What a good girl.

"Tom!" Maddie then looked at her husband. "Just what the heck is going on here?"

"I'll tell you what's up." Her sister then said, much to Tom' annoyance. "This man tried to kill us."

"I'm her husband." Tom tried arguing back, though the tone in his voice indicated he wasn't trying. Knowing full well how futile it is.

"Right." She said before turning and seeing Living Bullet. Her eyes widened upon realizing who the man was, then smirked. "Living Bullet!" She called out. "This man is a terrorist! Arrest him!"

"Rachel!" Maddie cried out thoroughly annoyed. Her sister never liked Tom, so of course she would try and get him arrested.

"Um, ma'am." Living Bullet tried to say. "I believe you are mista-"

"Your job is to stop bad guys, right." Rachel interrupted, shutting the hero up.

"Yes, bu-"

"And that dastardly man fooling my sister is a terrorist." Rachel continued on.

"Technically yes. Howe-"

"Now shouldn't you be arresting him?" It was becoming clear to Living Bullet he won't be going anywhere with this one. As he sighed with Rachel talking to him, Maddie went to Tom.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" She asked before turning to see Sonic. "And who's that?"

"Me?" Sonic then went with a grin. "Why, I'm your husband's best friend Pretzel Lady."

"Pretzel Lady? Wait, I thought Ozzy was his best friend?" In response, the sound of barking could be heard. Sonic turned and saw a big golden retriever which stared at him. The hedgehog confused, feeling pretty certain that dog wasn't there. Before he could figure that out, he then crossed his arm and glared at Ozzy.

"So. You're the friend Tom won't shut up about. Well, I'm not impressed." Ozzy just began licking him. "Wah, wait! Stop it!" As Sonic laughed, Jojo then walked up to Sonic who was on the ground, and saw his shoes which were worn out and showed his poor little feet. The girl then walked up and took his shoes, and then went to the pile of surviving items he and Living Bullet saved.

"-not to mention Tom tricked my poor dumb sister into marrying him." Meanwhile, Rachel was continuing on with telling Living Bullet why he should arrest Tom. The hero soon realized talking back was pointless and so he just nodded as if agreeing with her. Honestly, this was getting tiring.

"Agreed. Ma'am." He said hoping this will satisfy her. "Once I take you and your daughter Jojo to safety, I will...arrest this man for his crimes." Rachel looked pleased.

"Good. You do that." She then turned to face Maddie and grabbed her. Whispering in her ear, "Use this chance to leave him. Nobody will blame you. Not even Ozzy."

"...Right." Maddie was used to these words by now. Rolling her eyes before walking up to Tom, waiting for her answer.

"...I'm saving the day." He then shrugged. Maddie looked far from amused. Sighing, he just looked around and then spoke. "Okay. I'm, taking this guy," He pointed at Sonic who was still being licked. "To GrimmFall. Apparently he needs to find his magical rings to go to some mushroom planet."

"If it wasn't for all these weird things happening, I wouldn't believe you." Maddie said as she then looked at her sisters blown up home. :I don't suppose you know why that happened?"

"No idea. But if I had to take a guess, maybe someone just doesn't like Rachel." He joked.

"I heard that!" Rachel cried out. The woman then grabbed Living Bullet by the arm and dragged him to Tom, pointing at the Green Hill Sheriff. "Now arrest him."

While the adults were busy talking and bickering, Jojo went back to Sonic who was patting Ozzy. The dog snuggling up to Sonic, liking the Mobian. Jojo then came to Sonic, and there she then held something in front of him. The blue blur stopped petting Ozzy, and instead chose to look at what Jojo brought him.

"So you won't hurt your feet anymore." Jojo said as she showed him two red shoes with white straps, white soles and yellow Puma tags. Sonic staring at the girt, looking surprised.

"Really?" He asked with Jojo nodding, giving it to him. As Sonic took them, he stared at the shoes.

"Nobody ever gave me a gift before." He smiled. "I gotta check that off my bucket list." He then proceeded to put the shoes on him, finding them to be the perfect fit. The hedgehog then stood up and tapped his shoes on the ground, moving in action. "Ohoho! Looking good! Now I'm ready!" He said enjoying his gift. Jojo just chuckling.

Back with the adults, Rachel had taken the now weary Living Bullet explaining more reasons why he should arrest Tom. As for the man himself, he was speaking to his wife about the situation he was in. Explaining how he met Sonic, kinda shot him, how he's the Blue Devil, and so on. With the end goal getting back his magic rings.

All in all, as Maddie said, she did a good job keeping her cool despite the situation. Seems she wasn't upset with him at all. Though she did berate him for shooting Sonic with the tranquilizer.

"Okay." She then said, taking a quick look at Sonic. "You said you wanted to help out people in trouble, right? Well, that's what you're doing. Mobians with magic rings and and being chased by Satyra and machines count as people, right?"

"I think so too." Tom said. Sonic was strange, but he' s still a person.

"Yeah." Madiie agreed.

"I love you." Tom then said. "Did I already tell you that?" She nodded. "I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"I know that." Rachel called out while Living Bullet just looked as if he wanted to go away already. His mask's expression stayed the same, but the gloom surrounding him was far from joyful.

"In any case," Tom then said, looking at his car. His ruined truck. "I need to get going with Sonic." He then looked at Maddie, who went to put on a blue denim jacket over her yellow top. Tom also grabs something to cover himself, ready to go before the police arrive. People gathered but kept a safe distance, not wanting any trouble.

They did see an apartment blow up after all.

"Uh, listen." Tom then looked to Maddie. "My truck still runs, but it's totaled. You think your sister would mind if we borrowed her car?"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Again, Rachel found ways to interrupt them. Maddie looked at her, then at Tom.

"Sure."

"Yeah, let's do that."

"What!"

Living Bullet saw this as a chance to get away.

"Well we do need a way to get back to GrimmFall." He instantly said moving away from Rachel with pleasure. "In fact," He then moved quickly enough to leave the area, then returned with a pair of coats which were soon suddenly on Rachel and Jojo. "As citizens, I must move you to safety."

"Wait, what!" Rachel shouted with Jojo cheering as the two were soon lifted by Living Bullet. The hero then turning to face Maddie.

"Can I count on you to drive with Tom to GrimmFall?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Maddie exaggeratedly said with her arm hitting her head as if she were a soldier.

"Good." Living Bullet then turned, ignoring Rachel's request to put her down. "I'll take your family to safety, I'll catch up in a bit. Bye!" Then like the wind, he was gone. So fast that man was.

Sonic huffed, thinking he was faster.

"Well then," Tom said as he looked at Rachel's car. "I guess it's time we go, huh."

"Come on then, let's get going." Maddie said before Sonic rushed past her and entering the front seat of the car.

"I call shotgun!" He then paused and looked at the driver's seat. In an instant, he was there with the keys. "I call the driver!"

"This can only end badly." Tom shook his head with Maddie looking unsure. Their dog Ozzy also seemed to realize this, and with a lick to both Tom and Maddie's hand, instantly ran away. Using his good sniffer to go and find Rachel and Jojo. He'll be fine overall.

"Come on!" Sonic said as he began pushing the horn over and over again. "Let's get going!" Rolling their eyes, the two humans then went and got into the car. Then as soon as they sat down and put on their seat belts, they screamed as Sonic pushed the medal to the petal and drove as fast as he could. Slamming into the pile of surviving things he and Living Bullet saved and scraping a nearby car.

"Sir." All while they had been watched by Satyra members.

"What is it?" Stag-Man asked.

"Why didn't we attack them while they were vulnerable?" The member asked.

"Simple. Because we didn't expect the Living Bullet to be here at all." Stag-Man replied. The plan had been simple, blow up the house killing Tom's disgusting human family, then while he was down in despair, kill him and take Sonic away.

All of which had been ruined with Living Bullet saving them and more. Still, that didn't mean Satyra was out just yet. Thanks to one of his members quick thinking, they put a new tracking device onto the vehicle the others were on. Now they knew where they were headed, and could easily enter GrimmFall.

'_Those humans won't say it, but GrimmFall is actually defenseless.' _Sure the power was back on, but that wave dismantled the more delicate defenses and sensors. Which would take time, time they could use to enter GrimmFall without detection.

He'll capture the hedgehog, show the world the strength of Satyra, and when this is all over...return to normal, after all these years. _'And all I need to do is be patient just a little longer.'_

As they left, Stag-Man didn't notice a small hover machine with Grimm markings following after him.

* * *

He made a motion for his men to move. They all quickly vanished away before anybody could spot them. There next stop, GrimmFall.

The lights in the mobile lab went off, then turned on to a low lighting.

In the center sitting down was Robotnik as he pulled out many files through his special hologram dashboard, then selected a simple music file. He then placed on a simple headphone to listen to his wonderful music.

With a smirk, he chose one of his favorite songs.

Tunes of Anarchy, 'Where Evil Grows'.

"_I like the way you smiled at me."_

Robotnik then moved his chair around so he could set up his equipment.

"_I felt the heat that enveloped me."_

He then pushed a few buttons,having the quill placed in a small container. Making certain it was secure. Having earlier tested its energy and got a slight shock to the mouth.

"_And while I saw, I liked to see,"_

He then grabbed some jumper cables, and the quill itself. He then brought the cables together and had them connect to the quill.

"_I ne-"_

Where suddenly his entire lab spared up and shut down from the flow of energy.

In the dark, a light then showed up. Robotnik holding a little lighter which he used to navigate,then opened up a panel. There it showed some markings that said, 'Badniks' and 'Evil Lab'. He switched the flip for 'Evil Lab' and in moments the lab was back to normal.

Closing the lighter, he then went back to listening.

"_And lives in, people's minds!"_

Robotnik then began dancing a bit, moving up and down. The lights on his mobile lab flashing red.

"_Evil grows in the dark!"_

He then began pushing some buttons. The quill he placed back in it's container is now being studied.

"_In somewhere, it never shines."_

He then activated a new hologram behind him with snow. Which he then began faking his own snowboarding grinning.

"_Evil grows, in cracks and holes, and lives in, people's minds."_

The machine analyzing the quill energy output was surely going over the usual limits.

The hologram then changed to a T-Rex chasing Robotnik. With a silent laugh, he began running away in fake fear. The false dinosaur chased him where he then turned around, throwing away his headset, and allowed having his head 'bit' off.

"_Evil grows, in the dark. Where nothing seems to be."_

Robotnik then danced his way to the center of his lab, twisting his body.

"_Then, everytime, I look at you,"_

He then turned around, hands in the air. Standing tall with his coat fluttering as he basked at the end of his tune.

"_Evil grows, in me!"_

Robotnik then did a small dance at the end of his song. His machine was almost done analyzing the quill. He kept on moving and then turned around.

"Wa!" Where Agent Stone was there with some lattes, surprising him.

"I just thought you'd like a latte, with steamed australian goat milk." Agent Stone then said.

"What do I look like, an imbecile?" Angry, Robotnik then just grabbed the latter forcibly from him. "Of course I want a latte. I love the way you make them!" He then shouted.

Suddenly a small ding was heard.

Quickly Robotnik went to the analyzer where his eyes widened with shock and surprise. Then a small grin on his face.

Dust was considered a powerful energy source, with others like DexLabs, Sanban Industries, and San Fransokyo Institute of Technology making their own leaps and bounds in making their own power sources. Yet this...this was _beyond _anything he's ever seen. The only thing he could think of matching it was Turbo Energy from the files he hacked, and this was just a small quill.

His analyzer stating the energy from it was..._unlimited_.

'_Meaning it's the perfect source of power for it.' _With a grin, he then spoke saying, "Ready the prototype." The craft that he made yet had laid unused after all these years. All because he couldn't find an energy source compatible with its demands, with not even Speed Dust being a good source for long. "With this kind of power, my machines can finally reach their full potential."

And once they reach their full potential, he can begin his own plans.

Things were looking up.


	11. Chapter 11

_Opening File: Tom Wachowski_

_Tom Wachowski is the local sheriff of Green Hills, and is considered a reliable man who has helped the people for many years. From stopping small incidents to aiding the people in their ordinary lives, even animals. He is known to be very kind if not having a slight dark humor, and is the husband to Maddie Wachowski. Having married despite protest from her family, particularly Maddie's sister seeing him as not worthy of her sister._

_As a child he wished to be a Huntsman, but while he wasn't bad in training, he wasn't good enough either. Despite doing his best, his teachers considered him unable to handle the job of a Huntsman, and was kicked out of ths school. While saddened, he was able to become a police officer as per his family tradition and became sheriff after only a few years. However, he yearned for excitement, and while he liked his job felt it unfulfilling believing he wasn't doing anything important with his life. Wishing to be like his old heroes._

_Many years later, he would get this wish when meeting with Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Robotnik. Being framed for the devastation of 'The Pulse', and forced on the run. During the trip he aided Sonic, ran from machines, and even dealt with Satyra members and met the upcoming Justice Friends. Even Phil Sebben himself, not that he knew him._

_At the end of the adventure, being proved innocent and helping Sonic, he decided that his life was good just the way it was, and returned to Green Hills satisfied with his wife and his unofficial adopted son Sonic who would later leave a few years after to go on adventures. Though he would keep in contact with the hedgehog and vice versa, with Sonic always coming back and the two sharing stories. Green Hills even brought in Mobians to live in and tourists, becoming a small location that people enjoyed._

_While Tom isn't considered someone who could save the world or important enough to be considered a threat, it's admitted by some including Phil Sebben, Robotnik, and even Sammael that without him, Sonic wouldn't be the hero he is today._

_Years later, his wife would give birth to a son._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Stag-Man_

_Stag-Man was once a simple deer faunus who grew up in a simple town where nothing went on. He faced discrimination, but it was limited to words and didn't bother with the people. Instead enjoying his days in the forest where he felt most at peace in. Hunting, sleeping outdoors, and protecting the wildlife from those who would hurt them._

_Sadly, he would be captured by a rogue scientist who would put him through a project called Gene Warp. Mutating his DNA with a substance known as Mutagen. Mutating his body that caused the deer genes in him to become more active and turn him into a half deer/faunus mutant. _

_He would escape after mutating and killing the scientist, while leading some of the other subjects away. The rest captured by the police. During this time he was subjected to more discrimination, and despite his pleas of help was left to rot as nobody wanted to help him or his condition. Having no money, connections, or anything else for the matter._

_Satyra however would later find him, and offer to help him which he accepted. Becoming one of their most valuable field agents even without aura, and is trusted enough to know their true goals._

_He is wanted and currently at large._

* * *

The Hall of Heroes. A place Tom never expected to visit, let aside enter.

Living Bullet told them to visit, and now here they are. Where in front of them is Krunk, Major Glory, Miss Spell, and Valhallen. Standing in front of them though, is a man with a suit, an eye patch, and somebody very important.

"Who the heck are you?' Also somebody Tom didn't know. Krunk chuckling along with Valhallen, as usually most people know Sebben. Not this time.

"My name is Phil Ken Sebben." Phil told Tom, raising his hand which Tom shaked. "And I'm a running candidate for mayor here."

"Oh. Cool." Tom said. He then pointed at himself then Maddie. "I'm Tom. This is my wife Maddie."

"Hello." She said waving her hand.

"And that-" Before Tom could speak, Sonic ran up and pointed at himself with confidence.

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing alive, thank you very much." He bragged. The others looked at the mobian hedgehog, a bit unsure who he was. According to Living Bullet who communicated with them earlier, he said he was someone with Tom and possibly involved with the Pulse event. Having been with the accused Tom during their drive to GrimmFall.

While the Justice Friend found Sonic interesting, Sebben saw more to it than that. This little Mobian, he was it. One of the factors involved with the current problem. Even more importantly, someone who will be needed in battles to come after this. If they survived that is.

"Well then, Sonic." Sebben knelt and raised his hand. "It's nice to meet you." Sonic stared at Sebben, then at the humans hand.

"Nah. I'm fine." He replied.

"Ph!" Valhallen smirked with Krunk giggling. Even Tom found it funny, but was elbowed by his wife. Still, that smile said it all. Even Sebben, who wasn't offended, found it interesting. Usually when people met him they were filled with awe of sorts and found him to be incredible. So he didn't mind these two now recognizing them, and actually felt nice.

"In any case," Sebben stood up. "I believe we need to have a talk involving you and your friend Tom. About your wanted status. Come with me." He then walked to the Hall of Justice with everyone going in. The three were amazed by what was inside, seeing all the cool stuff and how big it is.

The group soon entered what was a massive conference room where everyone took their seat. Except for Tom, Maddie, and Sonic as there were no more charis. Luckily, Miss Spell saw this and simply waved her hand, conjuring up three more chairs for them. With a small thanks from Tom, the three sat down with Sebben staring right at them.

"I have to say Mr. Wachowski, it was very interesting to meet you." He tells him.

"Yeah. I guess meeting a wanted terrorist would make anybody feel something." Tom joked.

"Do not fear." Major Glory told him. "We are fully aware you are not a terrorist, and clearly framed."

"Well that's good to know." Maddie said, holding Tom's arm. "So then, does that mean he's free to go?"

"Not yet." Sebben tells her. "While _we _know he's innocent, without someone to blame, naturally people will still want him. And Living Bullet mentioned you were being chased."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Sonic says with his mouth full of food he somehow got. Chewing on a chili dog, which he finds delicious. "Crazy terrorist. Machines. Grimm. You know, the usual." The members of the Justice Friends stared at Sonic, still eating his food.

"Is that...a semblance?" Valhallen asked. "Or are you using Speed Dust?"

"Who and the what now?" Sonic asked.

"Interesting." Miss Spell gazed at the Mobian. "I don't sense an aura, meaning it can't be a semblance. And no Speed Dust on him either."

"I know, right!" Sonic laughed as he was suddenly next to Miss Spell much to the Justice Friends surprise. Only to then see him next to Krunk, Valhallen, Major Glory, and finally Phil Sebben. "I'm just that awesome. Hey, what's Speed Dust?"

"How is that possible?" Valhallen asked, ignoring the little Mobian who was now poking his muscles. "I thought you humans, faunus, and mobians needed aura to have a super power."

"Usually." Sebben tells him. "However, depending on circumstances be it chance, fate, destiny...or a freak accident, a person can have powers without aura." Though such people were usually very rare. Especially those who have powers without any outside factors whatsoever. Less than five percent had such gifts, and clearly this hedgehog was one of them.

"Hey, I ain't no freak accident." Sonic pointed his finger at him.

"Phil be mean." Krunk joined the hedgehog.

"Okay." Tom then said, grabbing and pulling Sonic away. "How about we actually get down to business. Like, how we're going to clear my name."

"And let's make it quick." Living Bullet then made an appearance entering the room. Having just finished delivering his earlier two riders to safety. "Because I don't want to deal with that woman anytime soon." He then awkwardly saw Maddie, the sister of said woman. "Uh, no offense."

"No, that's okay." Maddie told him. "I love her, but my sister can be a bit of a pain." How her niece was so nice, she never knew.

"Very well then." Sebben then pushed a button, and a hologram came out showing none other than Robotnik.

"It's that jerk!" Tom then said, then whispered to his wife. "He's a weirdo."

"I think he's going bald." Sonic then just said out of nowhere, getting him looks. "What? He looks like he's going bald."

"Moving on." Sebben coughed. "Currently, this man Robotnik is the lead investigator for something we call the Pulse. A massive electromagnetic surge that temporarily disabled all electronics in the area. Needless to say, cities like GrimmFall didn't fare well during the crisis." Sonic was coughing for some reason, then drank some water. Thankfully for him, nobody knew it was him.

"Yeah, that creep." Tom nodded. "Because of him I'm all wanted. I'm guessing he's the one that framed me?"

"Indeed." Phil confirmed. "And unless you can change his mind or prove otherwise, then you'll be wanted no matter what."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Maddie asked, already believing it to be impossible to change Robotnik's mind. If what her husband said about him is true, then no way that mad man will agree with anything they say. So best to find an alternative.

"Yes there is." Phil then opened up a drawer and took out a slightly messy file. "These are some files that will prove your innocence." He then slid the papers down to Tom who grabbed it. He checked it out along with Sonic and Maddie, and while he didn't get most of it saw that most of it was evidence of his innocence. "I'll send in a copy to Robotnik's superior and you'll be a free man."

"Alright!" Tom raised his hands with Maddie looking pleased.

"Wait a minute!" Then Sonic got up from his chair. "That's nice Donut Lord is free, but what about me? My rings?"

"Rings?" Miss Spell asked.

"Ah, right. Rings?" Tom remembered now. "He needs a bag of rings to take him to another dimension. You know, to escape Satyra and junk."

"Wait. Can Rings do that?" Major Glory and Krunk looked at both Valhallen and Miss Spell who shrugged. Both having never heard of such a thing. Though the latter then snapped her fingers, recalling her old books.

"Actually, yes." Then in her hands, came a small book. She opened it up and turned a few pages until she found just the right one. Showing it to everybody featuring a mobian and a giant ring next to him. "According to mobian legend, in the fabled Green Hills island, mobians there learned how to travel across both the world and even multiverse with these special rings they have."

"Ha! Well that's no myth at all." Sonic grinned as he jumped up and down on the floor. "Because it's real all right!"

"I can voice for that." Tom told them along with Soic. "That ring he used was huge."

"Awsome." Krunk says, feeling awe.

"Did you know this Sebben?" Living Bullet asked who shook his head for no. "Huh, really? I thought you knew..everything?"

"I knew _of _the legend, but it wasn't if I had evidence to confirm it." While he felt flattered his allies went to him for help and confirmed things, at the end it wasn't as if he knew everything of the world and its secrets. Or the hidden powers beyond earth and into space itself like the aliens. Hehe, even he felt shocked when he first met an extraterrestrial. _'Although,' _Sebben took a peek at Miss Spell's book, who showed Krunk the pictures of the Mobian legends. _'If Green Hills Island really does use those rings, then I wonder if _those _emeralds are real?' _He knew Green Hill island existed, but he didn't know everything about it.

He only knew a handful of the legends and myths that came from it. But it made him curious about one of their legends. Of the seven special emeralds that they supposedly had, and the ultimate power that came from it. He couldn't be sure if it was real, or maybe a Spiral Gem in disguise.

"Hey, what's that?" Sonic, now next to Miss Spell, pointed at a bunch of gems on another page.

"Oh, that." Miss Spell then pointed at the picture depicting the Spiral Gems. "these are the legendary Spiral Gems, where it has been hidden among mankind to hide from a great evil."

"Pha." Tom chuckled. "Spiral Gems. Sorry lady, but it's actually Spiral Jewels. That's what my mom told me."

"Same here." Maddie raised her hand.

"Spiral Jewels. Like such a thing exists." Sonic didn't believe the story one bit. Heck, it was probably just a silly bedtime story.

"Spiral..Jewel." Krunk mutters. "I thought..it Spiral...Gem…"

"I once heard they were called Spiral Orbs." Living Bullet tells his thoughts. While he knew they were actually called Spiral Gems, before Living Bullet actually did think they were Spiral Orbs. Legends got old, and could sometimes get miscommunicated. So until he met Sebben and learned of the truth, he thought they were Spiral Orbs.

"Moving on." Sebben then gazed at Sonic who sat back down next to Tom. "You said you're searching for these rings?"

"Yep. And they're somewhere in this city. At a tall building." Sonic made his hand go up, up, up. "Biggest one around I think."

"I think I know where that is." Living Bullet tells them. "We can just go there quickly, get these rings of yours, and bam. Done."

"I have to admit though, it's amazing these rings can travel the multiverse." Miss Spell stares at the book in her hand, reading of the Portal Rings. "I can't imagine anybody else capable of doing so."

* * *

_In another place…_

"Hurry Morty, let's get out of here." A strange old man with spiky blue hair and a lab coat shouted as they were escaping Sanban Industries Robot guards from killing them.

"O-o-okay Rick!" A young boy with brown hair and a yellow shirt shouted as he carried a bunch of illegal machine parts they stole from Sanban Industries. The strange man then held out a unique gun with a glowing green tube and dial then shot out a circular green portal.

"See ya b*&es!" Rick mocked as he jumped into the portal with Morty doing the same, the portal closing up. Just in time as a wind blade hit the exact area where they had been moments ago.

"Again!" Genki Sanban shouted, having her sword out. "How do they keep doing this?"

* * *

"Yep." Krunk nodded. "Nobody..else…"

"So…" Sonic then spoke up. "Are we going to get my rings or not?"

"Of course." Sebben then stood up. "I'll come with you along with Living Bullet who will show us the way."

"You got it." Living Bullet stood up. "Let's just get a-going and-" Suddenly alarms went off.

"_Intruder! Intruder!" _The computerized voice said to everybody with red lights flashing. _"Multiple targets have invaded the premises."_

"What! How?" Major Glory got up along with the others. "The security should be up?"

"It doesn't matter." Sebben went to the computers to access the cameras. "For now we have to deal with the enemy. And it appears they are," The cameras then showed faunus and mobians entering the hallways. Leading them was a man with a deer head who then turned to the camera. He shot an arrow and the feed was out. "Satyra."

"Again!" Tom complained. "Why is it always them?"

"I thought this place was secure." Maddie then held a...bat? Where did she get that?

"Possibly because we didn't get everything in security up." Valhallen concluded while wielding his guitar. "I overheard the workers that they were able to rig security back up, but were still fixing the more complicated parts. Meaning our security is actually weaker."

"Which must be how they got in." It was probably easy for Satyra to bust in the weakened Hall of Heroes. This is why Miss Spell wanted to put up magical defenses for such an event. While she didn't hate science, she felt magic could have also been used in securing the perimeter. Maybe now she can add some spells when this is all over.

"They must be here for Sonic." Phil said as he began activating some robots inside to try and subdue the intruders.

"Let them come!" Sonic made punching noises and hit the air. "I'll show em what happens when they mess with the blue."

"Another time." Phil then turned to Major Glory, Valhallen, Krunk, and Miss Spell. "I hope you four can deal with the intruders. Living Bullet and I will take our guests to where the rings are. Once Sonic leaves, they'll stop."

"Understood." Major Glory then began moving out with the other three behind him. "We'll show them why we're the Justice Friends."

"I'd wish you luck, but I doubt you'd need it." Phil smirked with Major Glory doing the same. The members of the Justice Friends then left to deal with the threat. Phil then looked at Tom, Maddie, and Sonic. "Come along, let's get going." Best to end this fast as possible. Because even without looking into the future, Phil could feel it.

* * *

That something bad was about to happen soon.

"Now then, it's finally time." Robotnik grinned as he pushed a few buttons. The engines and rings of his beautiful machine turning on with a lovely red color. He adjusted his flight suit and had his new goggles on him.

The mobile lab opened up, allowing his craft to fly out of it. The computer on his prototype told him that there was no rejection with the energy he's giving, and that his drones were about to follow him soon. The small machine that the being Sammael also gave back control to him showed Phil Sebben, that fool Tom, a woman, and the hedgehog leaving the Hall of Justice.

Looks like those idiots from Satyra were attacking. No matter, just less of a distraction. With a grin he flicked a switch, and his prototype egan moving forward at speeds even specialized jets couldn't reach. This was going to be fun. For once he captured that hedgehog, he'll be able to do things that no other person could do.

Limitless energy, advanced technology, why, when this was all over, he may as well attack GrimmFall. His factories were all set up and producing his machines. All his babies ready to be turned on, once he captured that mobian for himself.

"And nothing will stop me." He laughed as he soon became a red blur with all his drones following. GrimmFall was about to have its first crisis. Let's make the people scream.


	12. Chapter 12

_Opening File: Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik_

_Ivo Robotnik is considered to be one of earth's most brilliant scientists consisting of robotic engineering and mechanical creation. Having an IQ that tops many and was one of the government's best men in dealing with problems across the planet._

_He was born in a ruined village where his parents died, and was taken into an orphanage. He has been witnessed to have had a brilliant mind even at an infant age, and by his early years was capable of producing advanced formula completions much to many surprise. Having graduated with full scholarships by the time he was ten, and joined the government at eighteen. He learned much about the world, and would do whatever it took to investigate to satisfy his curiosity be it new technology or even extraterrestrial technology. However, during his early years in the government he discovered a file involving a relative of his, Doctor Gerald Robotnik, a man he looked up to as he grew up. Seeing him as someone to look up to and surpass. _

_Whatever he found, caused him to instantly despise the government, yet continued working for them if only to continue gathering funding and enjoying demeaning them. Being arrogant and smug due to his genius and taunts others while refusing to obey protocol. Causing him to be somewhat of a shame to the science community despite his brilliance._

_One day he would be involved as the lead investigator for an event called the 'Pulse' in 20XX to discover how it was caused. During the investigation he refused to follow the rules and went off track. Unwilling to listen and instead went on his own path and caused panic in GrimmFall by unleashing an advanced Prototype vessel he controlled along with many drones and created havoc and destruction upon the city, having even framed a man known as Tom Wachowski during his investigations._

_He would then vanish during the attack, and was instantly reported missing. The government quick to make him non-existent to the world while paying for the damage created discreetly while taking his machines and schematic for their own use. Robotnik quickly becoming a forgotten man…_

_A year later, a person known as 'Eggman' would come and while many civilians and other heroes and villains saw him as a new threat, those in the know-how quickly knew his original identity. 'Eggman', as called by a certain blue blur, would become an Omega Level threat backed by a mechanical army and created as his rival dubs, 'Eggman Empire'. Having made many enemies and is a top threat to the world._

_While battling many heroes, ultimately Eggman considers his greatest enemy to be Sonic the Hedgehog. Who battles Eggman the most and ruins nearly every scheme he has created making a rivalry form between the two. The two having a hated but respectful treatment of one another as they battle with the main opposition against Eggman being the Freedom Fighters._

_Eggman has connections to many underground sources which include The League of Super Criminals, Satyra (If reluctantly), and even the Fallen themselves. He also works alongside his own controlled groups in the world, what Sonic calls his 'Egg Bosses' and is reported to have a nephew and even a niece as recently reported working with him along with others. His most recent actions are an attempt on taking an island and also successfully stealing material from Sanban Industries while defeating unidentified machines lifeforms in Japan. It has also come to note that Eggman, for reasons unknown, has been searching for something by accessing classified document files from the government involving a file called Project Shadow._

_Eggman is considered dangerous and should not be fought alone. He is slightly mentally unstable and shows anger to those who appear happy such as Sonic, due to seeing him as a person who lived the happy childhood he never had. He is a master planner and despite having no aura and by extension, semblance, is still a great threat to those around him. While facing constant losses whenever Sonic or other powerful heroes are involved, Eggman progresses while studying and making new machines all the time. His most recent machine being one he considers his greatest creation that can surpass and defeat Sonic._

…

…

_The Prototype_

_An advanced hover vessel that Robotnik has built in secret. It is a unique craft that with the right energy source, can move at hypersonic speeds and easily escape any enemy fire. Built with a lightweight steel alloy that increases durability and a built-in electro railgun cannon. Having numerous sensors and missiles making it weaponized and capable of attacking others._

_However, due to the demand of constant energy needed, it was unable to operate and considered a near-failure due to a lack of power. As not even Speed Dust could allow the vessel to operate for long, and was left inoperative for many years. That is until Robotnik discovered a unique power source like no other, and used it to allow the vessel to reach its full potential. Causing it to be capable of flying at speed that equals both Sonic and Living Bullet._

_It was later destroyed, but years later used as a reference and basis to create what Sonic calls the Egg Mobile._

_..._

* * *

Today was the day, the day the Justice Friends fall.

Stag-Man grinned as he destroyed every camera nearby. His men thrashing and destroying all sensitive equipment while also hacking into their files. Already getting a good amount of information about things that can help Satyra in the future. All that was left was capturing that hedgehog and things will be perfect.

"_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" _

"Hm?" Looks like those human fools finally caught on. It was so easy getting in here. Shows that humans weren't as smart as they believed and taught themselves as. Now it was time to put them in their place.

"You lot." He told a nearby group. "Set up the bobs, and put them on a timer. We leave once we get what we acquire."

"Yes sir." His brothers shouted as they ran to place the bombs in position. Already getting the blueprints to the area and knew where to go. This place will blow sky-high, and show the world their so-called heroes aren't as powerful as they thought. He grinned at the thought of putting those humans in place.

"You." Speak of the devil. He turned around and saw Valhallen, a pathetic God of sorts pointing his guitar at him. "What are you doing?" He asked with a frown.

"What am I doing? Nothing." Stag-Man smiled. In an instant he then pulled out his bow and arrow and shot at frightening speed. Aiming at his eyes knowing full well a simple arrow, even one with Dust, wasn't going to harm that tough Asgardian skin. Valhallan tilted his head and the arrow whizzed past him.

"You know," Valhallan said, positioning his guitar on him. "I'm technically not a human. So, am I your enemy?"

"Anybody who associates with humans, Stag-Man placed his bow back, and took out a long hunting knife from behind. The edges glowing, showing it is a modified one. "Is guilty." Stag-Man then ran with the Asgardian of Rock also on the move.

"Guess I shouldn't hold back." Valhallen shrugged as he then began meeting the way to Stag-Man. He'll let his allies deal with the rest.

Meanwhile, while that was happening, Satyra members were quickly on the move. The plan given to them being simple but effective.

No fighting the Justice Friends.

There wasn't shame to say that they couldn't stand up to those monsters in an actual fight. They'd lose in a quick instant. So Stag-Man gave them simple commands. Break in, steal all data they could, destroy what could be useful for the heroes, and then blow up the place. See a hero, run. At best, set traps for them. No more no less. That's their plan.

So far, it was working just fine.

They destroyed what they considered important. Computers, fire to files, the usual stuff. Took anything that looked good from their servers. Well, not everything of course. Only the things they could access. The real good stuff was locked up tight, but that was fine. Already Satyra will be getting special information that will undoubtedly be useful.

But with the hero part...well…

"Krunk smash!" That wasn't ending so well. Krunk might be slow witted, but he's not physically slow. Especially in running. He might not be Living Bullet, but he can still run faster than any olympian with aura. So it was only a matter of time before Krunk caught up and smashed them (as kindly as he could) onto the ground.

"Krunk...Got...Enemy." He told his allies on the small machine in his ear.

Elsewhere, Miss Spell had a hand on the small device on her ear while floating. "Good job Krunk. I'm dealing with these guys over here. And boy are they making a mess." The room she was in was ripped apart with metal all over and equipment flung around. Fortunately, she caught most of the culprits with the ones she captured trying to escape but couldn't.

Miss Spell having used her magic to make them levitate midair. All of them unable to escape. "I'll just put these men in the cells."

"Like heck you will!" A Satrya member said as he then pointed a gun at her. "Die human!" Then shot multiple times at her head.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Instead of Miss Spell's head going splat, the bullets then vanished. The faunus confused along with the mobian next to him. No force field, no action that destroyed them, the bullets were just...gone. Then in a moment, the faunus that shot felt his mouth unable to open, and a second later, he felt his limbs scream in pain.

To understand, it would seem the bullets didn't just disappear. Instead, they were teleported away and then sent back at him. Onto his limbs!

"You know," Miss Spell said as she began healing them of their damage, ignoring their muted screams. "Normally I'm not this vengeful. However, I knew a man who worked at a small store, a kind man who served both humans and faunus.

"When this Pulse happened and caused security to weaken, by morning I heard his store was ransacked and he was nearly dead with your little symbol on it. Saying, human trash." She then gripped the faunus that shot at her and glared at him. "Consider that payback for him." She then snapped her fingers and all the faunus and mobians she captured were teleported away. Sent into the cells the base had.

"I stopped my guys, how about you all?" She then asked.

In another part of the base, many Satyra members were all tied up and humiliated. Standing over them proudly is none other than Major Glory, who easily beat them. "Good on my end." He then looked at a broken file. "However, it seems that despite their defeat, we aren't entirely victorious."

These Satyra members knew they couldn't win, and likely understood they would be going to jail for who knows how long. But that didn't mean they failed entirely. After all, they stole a lot of information. Nothing too sensitive, but enough that dealing with Satyra after this will be very difficult. Major Glory could only hope Living Bullet and Sebben were having an easier time than them.

* * *

GrimmFall was currently having a relatively simple day.

After the Pulse, trouble had indeed happened, with crime occurring near instantly and lots of buildings having been looted. Now however, things were nearly back to normal. The police having instantly responded and did their best to deal with the crime wave that happened. While many crooks got away, things were slowly back to normal.

"Yeah!" Almost.

A vehicle holding multiple passengers hit a lamp post, nearly ran over a dog, and almost created an accident. The car, now very ruined with the bumper hanging, cracked mirrors, and one door missing, finally came to a halt.

Exiting out immediately was Tom and Maddie, with Living Bullet and Sebben coming out a bit more fine compared to others. All stepping out a good few feet away from the vehicle with Sonic hopping out of the driver's seat looking fine, ignoring those hollering at him for reckless driving.

"Is there anything you didn't hit?" Tom asked angrily.

"Why did we let him even drive?" Maddie just asked them.

"I concur with that." Living Bullet agreed.

"Hey," Sonic talked back to them as he walked to them. "I got us here just fine. Five stars." Phil did his best to avoid regular people looking at him. He was certain being with a reckless driver won't help his campaign. Sonic then turned and saw the tallest building in GrimmFall. "So, this is it?"

"Yep." Tom told him. "That must be your building."

"The one with these rings, correct?" Phil asked Tom who nodded.

"Wow. Look at that thing." Sonic said amazed. Glad this trip was so worth it.

"What happens now?" Maddie then asked. In response, Sonic was gone in a blue flash. Leaving everyone behind.

"Oh...He's gone." Maddie said.

"Definitely a fast one." Living Bullet chuckled, having been the only one to see him properly. His own hyperactive mind is able to see movement from a different perspective. So he saw Sonic despite regular people unable to. "Have to admit, I'm impressed. Never thought I'd see a speedster that could match me."

"I'll say." Tom agreed, knowing that aside from Living Bullet from the comics he read, most speedsters weren't near his level.

"I wonder if he found his rings?" Phil pondered. Once more, his answer came when Sonic came back shaking his head.

"No good. You need a special key to get to the roof." He told the others.

"What now?" Maddie asked, wondering if the heroes had an answer to this dilemma. Hearing this, Phil was about to say something when Tom spoke up. Standing a little taller and perhaps a bit smug. Putting both hands on his hips.

"Time for me to abuse the power entrusted to me." Was all he said. Everyone then looked at him, the running mayor and speeding hero looking at him strangely. Phil was going to say something when Living Bullet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just let him try." He told him. Sighing, the wielder of the Spiral Ge relented, seeing no harm in this.

In moments, after putting Sonic in a bag Tom and everyone else entered the building. Waiting to see what Tom was about to do. He walked up past many people to the front desk where there, a mobian woman with blonde hair, glasses, and a simple black suit typing away at her computer.

Tom stepped up and then revealed his badge to her.

"We got a jumper on the roof." He lied to her without hesitation. Not noticing Living Bullet giggling with Phil shaking his head. "Gotta get up there fast or we're going to have a human pakake in our hands."

The woman adjusted her glasses and stared at his badge. "You came all the way from Montana?"

"Yeah." Tom then tried to further his excuse. "That's how serious the situation is." Maddie looked away. Phil sighed a bit. Living Bullet had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"...I'm sorry sir, but you don't have clearance." The woman said, shaking her head.

"But-uh-this is an emergency." Tom tried convincing her. His words having no effect.

"There are no reports of a jumper as far as I'm aware." The woman then grabbed a phone. "Now, I don't want to do this, but if you stay then I _will _call the proper authorities." This wasn't good.

"Allow me." Living Bullet, appearing from nowhere, stepped in. The hero gets some attention with the woman raising a brow. "See here my good lady, but we are in need to help someone and require that key."

"Do you have proper clearance?" The woman asked.

"I mean, well, no." Living Bullet said to her. "But a life is at stake!"

"...As I said before, unless you have evidence then you can't come in." Man this woman was stubborn. As Tom and Living Bullet tried thinking of any possible lies to convince her, Phil stepped in and placed a piece of paper on the counter, the woman staring at it.

"I believe this will suffice." It cost him another headache, but seeing the future of mundane problems like this truly was helpful. Phil having printed out the paper they needed with the woman grabbing it and taking a look at it. She then nodded in approval as everything seemed alright while the rest stared at Phil surprised he actually had this on hand.

"Okay." She told them as she put the paper away. Handing them a small key card. Tom grabbed it with a small smile.

"You just saved a life." He told her, despite the fact that she clearly didn't believe him. He then moved with his wife and living Bullet following. Phil was about to go with them when he stopped and looked at the woman again. He then saw her name tag and got a better look at her face.

"...Callie." He then said now realizing who she was. Remembering all those years ago when he had the vision of seeing him as mayor, with later on someone helping him. A small smile appearing on his face.

"Yes?" Callie then asked.

"...I don't suppose you would mind looking for a new possible job." Phil then asked.

"?" Callie stayed silent for a bit, then seemed to recall who Phil was. Remembering that he's one of the running mayors of this city. She only forgot as at the moment she needed money to pay for the apartment she's temporarily staging at, having moved here just recently. Callie then smirked a bit.

"This job is temporary, but I don't mind moving on to better things." She told Phil before returning to her work. "However, I'll need a good offer before I leave this job." Phil grinned a bit, taking out a small business card and placing it on the counter, Callie giving it a side glance as Phil began walking away.

"Well, maybe that can change in the foreseeable future." He then left to follow after the others. "Have a good day Callie." The mobian watched him walk off, then grabbed his card giving it a look over. If he were to become mayor...then it might be possible she could get a higher offering. Well, only time will tell.

Phil soon caught up with the rest of the gang, as they then waited for the elevator to come down. Living Bullet then giving Phil a playful smile. "Oh. Did that girl catch your eye."

"Something like that." Phil admits.

"Well, good luck man." Tom told him with Phil giving a small thanks.

It was then at that moment, Sonic spoke. "How much longer? I can't breathe in here." It was also at that moment that people nearby then began staring at the four. A small chill entered the speed hero's spine. Double when the people looked at them all suspiciously. "Hello?" Sonic then continued, with the bystanders gazing at them. "Anybody there?"

"Do you have your child in that bag?" A lady asked, eyeing them all suspiciously.

"That is-" Sebben was ready. While this wasn't exactly normal, in truth he has prepared for many things when talking of the unusual. So he had a response ready to go.

"No." Too bad Tom beat him to the punch. "I mean, yes, it's a child, but not mine." Living Bullet had his mouth open behind that mask of his. Sebben didn't even need to use his eye to see what would come next. The two bystanders now looking a bit shocked.

"It's not your child?" The man said.

"Relax, I'm a cop." Those were possibly the worst lines he could say. "Plus, he likes it there, don't you buddy?" He then shook the then responded making the situation worse.

"Why would I like it in here? This is worse than the dog care you had me in earlier!"

'_Well….I suppose this scandal will ruin me.' _Sebben thought, feeling his chances of winning the election of mayor slipping away. Living Bullet realizing he better prepare for the cops to show up his doorsteps, as the people were then looking at the two of them. Wondering why a hero and running mayor were with two possible criminals.

"What a kidder." Tom joked while Maddie began zipping up the bag.

"No, I'm scared of the dark!" Sonic's voice muffled while the woman began taking out her phone. The man doing the same with emergency contacts on the list. Sebben knew what he had to do. In a moment a green dome enveloped the small area, stopping the two. Living Bullet then acting fast before anybody could notice, using his super speed to take the two away before they called the police.

Tabloids were going to have a field day with this. Sebben pondered if the Justice Friends back at base were having it better.

* * *

Valhallan has battled many warriors while on this planet. If he was being honest, most were pretty weak. I mean, with his Asgardian physiology and centuries worth of training alongside magical powers, only a few could actually stand up against him. So it impressed him that this strange person was actually holding well despite having no aura.

Every attack he made was dodged where he then had to block Stag-Man's knife. If he tried stepping back, arrows were shot at his eyes or any sensitive part. A few arrows with Dust even hindering him from fully countering back. This guy knew he didn't stand a chance in a frontal assault and was doing his best to keep it even.

Even worse, he couldn't exactly use his full power here. Not unless he wanted to make a bigger mess than he should. So all Valhallan could do was try and grab him, defense, and swing his trust guitar around.

"Hm!" Stag-Man grunted as he flipped over Valhallan and shot a few Ice Dust arrows that impacted the Asgardians legs, temporarily immobilizing him. Valhallan broke out and twisted around, his guitar attempting to impact him only for Stag-Man to duck then shot a Fire Dust Arrow onto his bare chest. While there was no permanent damage or anything of the like, that didn't mean Valhallan couldn't feel pain.

"Ah no, my clothes!" Nor were his clothes immune to effects like being burned. With a grin Stag-Man then went and rushed at him. Valhallan distracted by his burning clothes. He then held out his knife and moved at the side while doing a quick slash.

"Gah!" One that actually hurt the God of Rock.

"What-What the!" Valhallan grabbed his side, feeling a wet splotch growing. His own blood leaking out. "How?" He then turned and got a closer look at Stag-Man's knife, knowing full well it couldn't be an ordinary weapon. He then gasped. "Black Dust."

"Indeed." Stag-Man grinned. "I was lucky to find this in the wild, and thanks to Satyra they molded it into this special weapon." Normal Dust was strong, and could be harmful to people. But such regular Dust will have no effect on this man. So Stag-Man used the only Dust he knew could hurt him. Or should he say, kill him.

With a grin Stag-Man began dashing to Valhallan and striking as best he could. Throwing pelts full of smoke down on the ground to blind him and moving in an unpredictable pattern. Valhallan was unable to move as fast as he could because of his injury and could only block the more lethal strikes. A few cuts appeared on his body.

"How does it feel?" Stag-Man said, throwing more pellets to obscure the heroes vision. How does it feel to know that you, a so-called god, will fall to a faunus. The sin for working with humans."

"You say that," Valhallan said while blocking another strike. Then bent down to avoid an arrow to the face. "But the Justice Friends don't even discriminate. Yet you're trying to kill us?"

"Even if you don't discriminate," Stag-Man said, flipping over and throwing a few more arrows, one that exploded and threw Valhallan to a wall. "You do nothing at all to help faunus. Just watching and only aiding those you see, yet never striking at the ones harming us." He attacked again only to side-step Valhallan's guitar which nearly crushed him.

"And killing us is supposed to help how?" Valhallan threw back. "How does getting rid of us help the world?"

"By showing the world that we 'animals' can bite back against you false heroes!" Stag-Man roared as he then got another strike with his knife. Drawing more blood. "Soon everyone of you pathetic heroes will die! Fall in the name of Satyra!" He then made his move and went to drive the knife to Valhallan's head. Ready to kill the false hero and god.

"!" Only for Valhallan to hold out his guitar...and the knife snapping in half.

"Wha-" Stag-Man didn't have time to respond, let aside realize that not even Black Dust could damage a weapon/instrument made much more powerful than the knife. Valhallan then plucked a string and electricity instantly enveloping Stag-Man. The mutant faunus screamed as his body was shocked to its very core.

He then fell down, twitching and unmoving. A small groan coming from his mouth. "Well," Valhallan stood up straight. His wounds are now healing, his natural recovery being better than regular mortals. "You were good, no doubt about that. Heck, in different circumstances and environments you might have even won." He then began moving away, knowing that Stag-an won't be escaping anytime soon. "But you look down on others too much." He then left to deal with the bombers. Luckily, they won't get too far from either him or the team. He just wondered if Sebben, Living Bullet and the others were doing okay.

"_Warning! Warning! Mass amount of enemies detected! Heading toward the city!" _Oh...that can't be good.


	13. Chapter 13

_Opening File: Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Known as 'Fastest Mobian Alive', and top contender for 'Fastest Thing Alive' next to Living Bullet, Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the world's best heroes, and is considered a hope to many young Mobians and a few faunus._

_Born on the mythical Green Hills Island, for unknown reasons Sonic had been blessed with super speed (and later electrical powers) allowing him to go faster than sound if he so wished. However, his guardian Long Claws always attempted to keep him safe. As a child, he disobeyed her rules which would sadly cost him as a group known as the Echidna Tribe would discover Sonic, and would attempt to capture him. This in turn forced Long Claws to send him to the mainland with multiple rings before leaving him alone as she faced the Echidna's._

_For nearly a decade, Sonic stayed by himself and wouldn't interact with anybody, even his own kind. This would cause him to be emotionally unstable, and would talk to himself to cope. He would eventually find a town called Green Hills, and would stay nearby for the past decade aiding the people as a way to feel connected while also watching their daily activities. Crazy Carl, Tom and Maddie Wachowski were the three he regularly watched or in Crazy Carl's case, fool around with._

_Ultimately though his anger and resentment alongside sorrow would cause him to vent out his frustration of being alone, releasing what is known as 'The Pulse' across numerous towns and cities, and causing many powerful forces to notice and attempt to find the source. Him._

_With this, Sonic would attempt to leave into another dimension, but Tom would come and accidentally shoot him, losing his rings to GrimmFall city. Upon asking for Tom's help, the duo would leave while dealing with Satyra, Grimm, and of course, Robotnik. During the trip the two would deepen their bond, and while difficult, were slowly becoming good friends. On their journey of being on the run, they would eventually meet the Justice Friends and Phil Ken Sebben._

_Now at GrimmFall and with their help, Sonic would find his rings but would face Robotnik in a final battle. Running across numeros places in the world, Sonic would attempt to escape Robotnik but due to inexperience in battle and not used to dealing with those who could keep up with him, he was injured badly. Upon hearing Tom's words thought of proclaiming their friendship, Sonic would use his power to get up, drain Robotnik's craft of his energy, and banish him to another dimension. It was then he would become the unofficial surrogate child of Tom and Maddie, and would at last have a family and became happy._

_Years later, he would leave to have his own adventures, keeping in contact with Tom while also making friends and those he would soon call allies. Tails. Knuckles. The Chaotix. Even Amy Rose (despite being slightly scared of her). He would even join a group called the Freedom Fighters which would make true equality between humans, faunus, and mobians. Being the face of the group._

_While rather cocky, arrogant, and has somewhat of an ego, Sonic is ultimately a good person and while he can make trouble, he also fixes it. Aiding those in need and helping out. Facing Satyra, Grimm, mobian criminals, mad men, and while only once the Fallen, but his greatest nemesis is a returned Robotnik-who he now calls Eggman-by foiling his plans time and again._

_Sonic has natural super speed that allows him to exceed 760 miles per hour. He can move so fast that other moving objects such as bullets and missiles can appear still from his perspective, and he can move quickly enough to appear in several places at once from the human eye. Sonic can also curl up into a ball to spin attack foes with his speed or create soft landings for himself._

_Sonic also has electromagnetic powers linked to his emotional state. If he feels extreme emotions such as angst, determination, or anger, he starts to emit bright blue bio-electrical energy. If he releases this energy, Sonic can unleash an electromagnetic pulse that can strengthen his spin dash and cut off power to areas as large as the Pacific Northwestern US. If Sonic's quills are separated from him, they can retain some of his power. The energy output from one of these is large, as Robotnik discovered after accidentally blowing out the power in his lab when testing a quill. Sonic can apparently draw out this power from the separated quills, demonstrating this ability against Robotnik in disabling his Prototype._

_These powers combined with his friends and allies, Satyra, the Fallen, and of course Robotnik, must be careful around Sonic. As the hedgehog himself puts it, with teamwork, nothing can stop him from stopping foes._

* * *

At long last, their journey had ended.

Taking their first steps outside, Tom, Maddie, Living Bullet, and Sebben are on the top of the roof. Each of them looked at the scene before them, at the vast city before their very eyes. It would seem that they made it to their destination after all this time. Now they just needed to do one last thing.

Tom knelt down and put the bag on the ground. He then unzipped and out came Sonic who was wheezing and coughing, taking in the fresh air. He then glared at Tom for the situation he had been put in. Or really, the bag he was put in. Didn't help some dirty white underwear was on his head.

"What were you keeping in this bag?' Sonic asked as he grabbed the underpants and threw it on the ground. "A jar of pickled farts?"

"All right?" Tom said, ignoring the anger. "What are we looking for?"

Everyone looked around for a bit, but Sonic spotted the small bag sooner and zipped to it, picking it up. There it was, the goal. The small bag that quite literally held the power to entering different dimensions. As Sonic picked it up a small smile came on his face. Glad he had it back.

"That it?" Living Bullet said, a bit surprised. He expected the power to move into other dimensions would be bigger. Sonic just grinned as he zipped back up into the group and showed him a ring.

"Yep. This!" He held it out for all of them to see. The small ring. Such great power in a small package. Rather impressive really.

"Okay." Maddie said as she then looked around, expecting something to happen. "What happens now?"

"Now all I have to do is think of where I want the other end of the Ring to appear, and I throw it." Sonic gave the explanation of his ring. Fascinating the group a bit as this was a useful item. Sebben himself admitting internally these rings were probably more useful than even the teleporters made on earth for travel to avoid Grimm.

"So that's it?" Tom had to admit, he didn't think it was that easy. "We did it?"

"Yeah. We did it." Sonic smiled warmly, as at long last the small but eventful trip was now over. A small silence came between the human and mobian, with Tom then speaking up.

"Hey. Sorry we didn't get to do everything on your bucket list, pal." Tom told him.

"It's okay." Sonic replied, a little sad but satisfied nonetheless. "I did the ones I needed the most."

"Now isn't that sweet." Living Bullet chuckled.

"Yeah." Maddie agreed. "You two are so cute."

"Oh please. What?" Tom dismissed, shaking his head.

"No." Sonic also agreed. "We're not cute. We are a couple of loose cannons just living by our own rules."

"Exactly." Tom said, going along with Sonic's words.

"Well I suppose considering the small chaos made, it makes sense." Sebben has met many powerful heroes. Though some, while having good hearts, more or less caused mayhem. Ah, Team SEKR was one of such fine men.

"Rules are meant to be broken sometimes." Living Bullet agreed with the blue blur.

"Uh-hu." Sonic gave a nod at Living Bullet, then faced Maddie again. "And our rules include expressing heartfelt emotions."

"If you say so." Maddie smiles.

"Even men have feelings." Living Bullet agreed, then staying quiet as everyone decided this was Tom and Sonic's little moment. The two looking at one another, staying quite for just a bit. The wind breezing past them as they tried to find the words next to say.

"Okay then."

"All right."

Tom then just coughed and decided to just say what he wanted to say. "Um, you gotta go, right?"

"Yeah, I gotta go." Sonic confirmed.

"I gotta go." Tom then waved his hand to Maddie and the two heroes. "We gotta go too."

"See-All Right, bye-bye." It was really more of an awkward good-bye. Sebben shaking his head at the two unable to truly share their thoughts. Sonic turned to leave, but momentarily stopped. Looking back at Tom and saying, "Just one more thing." Seeing this, Tom decided that since this would be their last chance to speak, he went to him.

"Hey Sebben." Living Bullet then whispered to the running mayor. "Shouldn't we, I dunno, stop the kid from going. Seems pretty harsh."

"While it is rather bitter, we have no control over his decisions." Phil told him. "If this is what he desires, then we can't stop him. We have no right, let aside knowing what his situation is."

"Oh...I see." Living Bullet said a bit sadly. Though Phil then smirked.

"But. That could possibly change."

Back with Tom and Sonic, the blue hedgehog looked up to Tom. "...I'm sorry was so hard on you." He told Tom, who listened. "I know it's a tough decision for you to leave Green Hills. Walking away from something you care about...has to be painful."

"You're not sure you really want to go, huh?" Tom then said, getting an insight that deep down, Sonic really just wanted to stay and not leave to some other dimension. Made sense. Nobody wants to live in a world of mushrooms.

"I don't want to go," Sonic admits, feeling if he did it would be a regret. "But I can't stay." Those people who came after him though, they tried hurting those close to him. Like with what happened before. On the island. "As long as I'm here, I put everyone in danger." The death of his old guardian came to his mind. "I can't do that."

"..." Tom looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Having no clue what to say, and instead opted to stay silent. Living Bullet attempted to move, but was stopped by Sebben. As sad as this was, this wasn't their role. Only Tom had that privilege.

"I just wanted to let you know that these last two days have been the best two days of my life." Sonic said, having had the most fun with Tom since he arrived on the mainland. Ten years he's been lonely, nothing eventful really happening. Yet these two days were truly his best moments.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this," Tom got up grinning, hugging his wife Maddie as he gazed at Sonic with a smile. "But I'm actually going to miss you, you little blue devil."

"I'll miss you too, Donut Lord." Sonic quipped for the last time. "Thank you."

"For what?" Tom asked, a bit confused.

"For saving my life." With those words said, the time had come. With a sad smile, Sonic turned around and got ready to leave this dimension for good. Sighing, he pulled out a ring from the bag and held it up. Then, he threw it. The magic coming out of the ring glowed as it got ready to enlarge and open a gateway to another dimension.

Ding!

Then failed as it hit a machine that was white and a glowing red eye glaring at everyone. Interrupting the process with everyone on guard in an instant. More machine pods coming out and slowly surrounding everyone as they came out before them.

"Okay." Sonic said in annoyance. "Did someone leave their "Find My Phone" on?"

"Uh, how did you not see this?" Living Bullet asked Sebben as the drones all began observing everyone, especially the two Huntsmen and Heroes for any funny tricks.

"Sadly, I may have been using my eye a bit too much." Sebben reveals that he slightly overused his eye.

"Dang!" Living Bullet then curses a bit.

"Sonic himself took a few steps back, a bit scared. Then stopped when he nearly lost his footing, realizing he nearly fell off the building. He almost died! However, what caught his attention along with everybody else was the sound of a whirring noise. Everyone then stared up at the sky, where they then saw the man himself. The one in charge of all this.

Arriving in what was clearly a unique vessel which hovered above them all. It was white with some red highlights and was egg-shaped. The cockpit then opened up, revealing a newly dressed Dr. Robotnik with his infamous smirk on him. Wearing a red outfit and goggles on his head. The man radiating smugness from within. "Welcome to GrimmFall, Mr Wachowski. Are you enjoying the Clam Chowder?"

Tom just scoffed. "It's the government wackjob who keeps trying to kill us." He told Maddie and the Huntsmen. Then shouted, "Unsuccessfully!" Robotnik just frowned. "Nice of you to swing by on your way to Comic-Con." Tom then insulted him.

"Yeah, what are you wearing?" Maddie decided to ask.

"Looks strange to me." Living Bullet also wanted to know.

Robotnik just looked at his own outfit as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, then looked back at them. "It's a flight suit." He told them. "Designed to modulate my body temperature and reduce drag."

"Yeah, and yet you still are one." Tom shot back.

"Ooh-Hoo! Good one." Robotnik sarcastically applauded. "You are catching fire Thomas. Oh, and speaking of heat, I see you've taken a lover. Does she have a name or should we just call her "collateral damage"?" He then smiled at his own joke while Maddie gave him the stink eye with Tom looking none to pleased.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Tom threatened. "Unless you want to face two of GrimmFalls' best-uh-Huntsmen?" Or were they heroes? Actually could one be a Huntsmen and hero at the same time? Whatever the case, both Sebben and Living Bullet were here meaning no way they'd let Robotnik get away with this scheme.

"Indeed." Sebben agreed. "Dr. Ivo Robotnik, what you're doing is clearly illegal and breaking several rules. Going off the path and ignoring all government regulations. Stand down now."

"Yeah man." Living Bullet crossed his arms. "Give up or face justice faster than a speeding bullet."

"Oh please." Rootnik sneered. "As if I should listen to two of the world's biggest secret conspirators."addie, Tom, and Sonic all raised a brow at this, a bit confused. The two Huntsmen on the other hand, both narrowed their own eyes while Robotnik laughed. "That's right, I know your secrets. Your firewalls might be better than the government's, but nothing gets past me. Those little Gems sound interesting."

'_So he knows about the Spiral Gems and other confidential knowledge. Not good.' _It seems Robotnik has been doing more illicit activities than he thought. This made Sebben realize they had to stop Robotnik now before he escaped. An unstable mad man with some of the world's greatest secrets shouldn't be allowed to roam free.

"Stand down, now." Sebben said seriously. Raising his cane and twirling it. "This will be your final chance."

"The time for talking is over!" Robotnik instead declared. "It's time to push buttons."

"Your flying eggs are pretty impressive, Mr. Eggan." Sonic then said with both hands on his hips. "But let's face it, you'll never catch me."

"Or stop us." Living Bullet added in.

"Confidence." Robotnik nodded in supposed understandance, then glared at them. "A fool's substitute for intelligence." Robotnik then flipped a small case to reveal a glowing red button, above was another casing where it showed one of Sonic's own quills glowing. His machine powering up from it. Meanwhile, all his other drones instantly raised their weapons which were activated. Gatling guns and missiles all aimed at the five on top of the building.

"That's not good." Sonic replied in response to the overwhelming firepower.

"We can take them." Living Bullet said with confidence.

"Uh…" Tom didn't think so. "Sonic, I know you got the super-speed and everything, and you two have armor or decent sized aura, but Maddie and I…"

"Totally defenseless? No aura. Probably gonna get blown up?" Sonic rhetorically asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Maddie responded.

"Even with aura, the firepower here would break it." Sebben admitted. Aura was a good shield against bullets, but it wasn't perfect. Some who trained to be Huntsmen actually got reckless and allowed themselves to get shot more and more than they allowed it to, breaking their aura's and then being riddled with holes. Sebben may have seen this happen a few times back when he was younger and fighting in the military.

"Don't worry." Sonic assured them. "I know exactly what to do."

Then, using speed only Living Bullet saw, he ran behind Tom and Maddie, jumped onto a wall and leapt off from that, then to Living Bullet's horror, saw him shove Maddie and Tom so hard they flew a bit until they fell off the building. Both screaming to their utter doom.

"!" Not even Sebben could deny that was a surprise. While he quickly came to the conclusion Sonic had a plan, even this was a shock to see happening. Not everyday he saw a person-mobian in this case-throw civilians to their doom. Not even Robotnik was immune as he quickly looked down from his cockpit seeing the two humans fall to their doom.

"Huh?" Robotnik exhaled as he just looked at Sonic what he had just done. "I was not expecting that." He then shrugged. "But I was expecting not to expect something, so it doesn't count."

At that moment, every bullet and missile fired all at once. Aimed at the two humans and mobian for utter annihilation. One would be full of holes while the other two might survive, but as mentioned before, aura can only protect one so long from a constant stream of bullets before breaking. Living Bullet's own armor would also eventually fall and he'd be killed.

Good thing these three had aces up their sleeves.

"Well, you guys good?" Sonic asked Living Bullet and Sebben. The former using his own super speed and the latter using his time-related powers to 'speed' himself up.

"Oh yeah we are." Living Bullet said as he pushed a few bullets away. "I always like doing this."

"I can see why." Sebben gives a coy smile. Moving around a bit as he took a few steps away from a missile. "It gives one a sense of reassurance as they move away from danger. Capable of dodging an attack when one normally shouldn't be able to." Sebben was certainly happy when he created this move. Before he could only use it for a few seconds in the past, now, a bit longer.

"Moving on." Sonic then swiped both bullets and missiles away from him, all while Maddie and Tom kept falling super-slowly from all three's perspective. "Time to party."

In moments all three began moving. To their own perspective, it was them moving normally against super-slow enemies. TO anybody else, they'd only see three blurs taking out all the machines here and there on the roof. Sonic having a blast as he grabbed missiles and had them hit other machines which began exploding slowly.

Living Bullet and Sebben were doing the same. Taking out all of Robotnik's drones, and once they were all detroyd, they'd stop Robotnik next. Unknown to them all though, Robotnik, while moving slowly, hit a small button on his craft. One that glowed blue with the quill doing the same. In an instant, blue electricity came out of the machine and enveloped the craft which surprisingly began moving despite the fact that it shouldn't. Then began flying off.

"This is so much fun." Sonic shouted as he then began going off the building and down. Yelling 'Pew-pew' indicating his time of destroying all these machines.

"It is pretty fun. I like the way villains looks when they see they're guys down when I do this trick." Living Bullet chuckled, taking care of the remaining robots.

"All that's left I suppose is capturing Robotnik and...what?" Sebben looked slightly surprised, confusing Living Bullet. He then checked where Sebben was looking and gasped. The vessel Robotnik was at, it's gone! But how!? Aside from them, nobody should even be capable of moving at such speeds. It was then a flash of light was seen in the corner of Sebben's eye. He looked up along with Living Bullet. The latter of which said one thing.

"Sonic!"

"Hm?" Sonic then gazed upward and saw it. A flying craft aiming right at him with a weapon coming out. "Oh!" Sonic gasped That was all he was able to say as the weapon then shit twice. The first hitting the area where Living Bullet and Sebben were at, and while not hitting them directly it caused the ground holding them up to crumble as they fell down into it. As for the second, it then hit Sonic who instantly blacked out.

...With all three not noticing numerous flying drones entering the city getting ready for the assault.

* * *

**And we're finally near the end. Man I feel like this takes to long.**


	14. Chapter 14

It was a bit dark, and woozy. For a moment, Sonic saw no dreams or nightmares, just darkness or a bit. Having been knocked out for a while. For a moment, upon slowly awakening, he wondered what was going on. Feeling his stomach swish and the air rushing against him.

It was then he heard a scream.

Eyes began fluttering open, focusing. His ears now hearing loud screams and what sounded like falling broken metal. His eyes then opened wide, and then saw two people. Both Tom and Maddie...falling to their utter _doom_!

Now that got the blue hedgehog to wake up. Instantly he realized and recalled what had happened prior before the attack. For a second, he felt confusion. Unsure how that mad doctor guy was able to move, and recalled falling down because of him. But that wasn't important at the moment. Instead, it was saving his two friends from becoming literal roadkill.

He looked around and then saw a small golden ring. A Warp Ring! He could use this to save his friends. Unfortunately, that proved more difficult when his own hand was incapable of reaching it. "Come on!" He then tried 'swimming' to it only for even less success while saying, "Come on, come on, come on."

The screams were getting louder, and the ground a lot closer. Realizing time was almost up, Sonic then had an idea. Quickly he plucked out a quill and then used it to grab the ring, and planted his feet on the building to rush over to the two humans. In an instant he then threw the ring as best as he could, the Warp Ring growing in size and the two humans then falling into it.

* * *

_Green Hills_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Both Tom and Maddie continued screaming as they fell through the ring...then slammed into the local farm with the hay breaking their momentum and fall. And while safe, both considerably out of breath and slightly traumatized.

It was then a farmer came, having heard the screams, then checked in and smiled. "Oh! Hi, Tom." He said, having not expected company. Then noticed Maddie too. "Glad you're here. Could use some help. Old Bessie's about to give birth."

A moo sound came signaling what he needed. The two, while would gladly help if only to forget this experience, just raised their hands but then laid down a bit tired. "Give me a minute…" Was all Tom said.

* * *

_In GrimmFall_

As for Sonic, while glad he saved his friends, realized he had another problem at hand.

"Woah, woah, woah! No, no, no!" That now he was at risk of becoming roadkill. He tried his best to slow down but ultimately could not. Thankfully for him, two things saved him. First, his own movement caused him to hit one of the buildings own trees where the branches somewhat helped in slowing his fall. Second, while having no aura, he was more resilient and durable, so when he finally hit the ground he was none worse for wear.

"Uhhhhh." Though that didn't mean he came unscathed as hitting the ground certainly hurt. His ears rang when all his Warp Rings and broken drones fell near him. Yet sadly, his troubles didn't end there. For as he slowly got up with people running-not wanting to get involved-a familiar vessel came into Sonic's view.

"Can I give you one genius piece of advice?" Robotnik smugly says to the hedgehog. "Don't run. It'll only hurt more if you do. And it's bad for your joints. They've proved it."

"All right, Eggman." Sonic said seriously. No longer treating this as a game. "You wanna get fast? Let's get fast!" In that instant Sonic entered 'Bullet Time' and grabbed all his rings then ran off at full speed in a blue blur, leaving the mad doctor behind.

He simply grinned as he put on his goggles. "The hard way it is."

Then like that, he was also off. The chase being officially on.

"..." With an unseen Seer in a parallel dimension watching.

"_Are you not going to follow?"_

"I see no point in it." The voice responded to the first. "While the battle and chase will be grand, the sad truth is this Seer and nothing we have at the moment can come _close _to keeping up with the two of them." It then turned to the building where Sebben and Living Bullet were in. "But maybe we can see how this turns out."

"It could be fun after all."

* * *

Inside the building, many people gasped as they felt a grand shaking and then seconds later, machines falling from the sky with lots of noise and explosions. Naturally, many decided to stay indoors with a few taking out their phones to record to post later. They were even happier when locally known hero Living Bullet came and running mayor Sebben came out, if only a bit dirty.

"Okay...that was a close one." Living Bullet said to Sebben while wiping off some dirt from his armor. That explosion certainly caught him by surprise. Especially since he never expected that coming.

"A bit, yes." Sebben agreed. "Thankfully, my semblance managed to stop us from falling and possibly causing damage to both our auras and bodies."

"Heck yeah." The speedster agreed. "Just because aura can protect you, doesn't mean having a few tons of cement on your body would feel any good." Nobody wanted that. "In any case, we should probably get moving."

"Correct." Sebben then took out his phone. "We'll need to capture Robotnik and aid Sonic in stopping him. I'll call for back-up and send them a message."

"Cool." Living Bullet agreed. "And I'll chase after the two and help Sonic. I'm not sure how Robotnik's machine is able to go that fast, but no way will he be able to handle two of us." Sebben nodded and Living Bullet got ready to leave.

Until an explosion could then be heard.

"What!" Living Bullet and Sebben then rushed out of the building where they then saw many civilians running in panic. After all, who wouldn't when numerous small drones were attacking. Drones that they instantly recognized as Robotnik's.

"Impossible!" Living Bullet said as he quickly saved a boy from getting riddled with bullets. Then a female mobian from getting tasered. "How did Robotnik even get these machines here?"

"I may have a good guess." Sebben responded as he leapt up and stabbed one of the drones with his cane. "Security was weakened." Not to mention he could figure out that the sensors for detecting enemies in the air was deactivated. Would explain how Robotnik got his own ship here after all.

'_Not to mention GrimmFall is full of both heroes and trained Huntsmen.' _If it were an ordinary city, he would probably have come with only just his vessel and a few drones. But here in this city, he clearly decided to take it up a notch by bringing more to distract the all from his goal, Sonic. _'And even worse, it's working.' _Deflecting a few bullets and then destroying two more drones, Sebben then sent a message to his fellow allies of the Justice Friends for help.

Sadly, they'll need to focus on these machines instead of Robotnik at the moment. The only good thing was he's only focused on Sonic instead of anybody else, not that it was any better.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Plus, that wasn't even mentioning the explosions he kept hearing at the distance which he bet were both Robotnik and the drones he scattered throughout the city. He could only hope Sonic would do his best against him. Otherwise, he was on his own.

* * *

"That was an illegal left by the way!" Robotnik shouted with glee as he continued firing at Sonic. Glad that nobody could interrupt him thanks to the fact the duo were in 'Bullet Time'. The only ones he believed could even reach this speed were likely also busy with his little...gifts.

As for Sonic, he was panicking fully. This wasn't easy, running away from this guy. Especially with a weapon as devastating as what he had on. The blue hedgehog did his best to avoid areas with civilians and going to empty spots, but even he knew some people were probably injured. Yet there was nothing he could really do about it, double as he was totally lost in what to do.

"How is this possible?" He yelled as he tried escaping the mad doctor. Explosions coming at him with broken glass falling all over the place. "No one's ever caught up to me before." I mean, sure Living Bullet and somehow that Sebben guy did it, but at least they could be explained by their powers. Somehow, this dude was using a machine to keep up at speeds that would tear regular people apart.

As such, he was worried since he never was used to situations like this. Whenever he fought, he used his speed to always get a one-up over the guys who tried hurting him. Even the Grimm were easily dealt with using his speed. Now though, things were different. Double with the explosions that rang behind him.

With no other choice, Sonic decided that he needed to escape fast. So without hesitation, he took out a Warp Ring and got ready.

* * *

_Gravity Falls Dimension 90-PX_

"Oh man, this is good. Here, try some Steven." Greg Universe told his small new-born child, Steven Universe. A little bundle of joy who grabbed a fry bit and began chewing on it. Not the most healthy thing to give a baby, but hey, junk food wasn't bad every once in a while. So long as the Crystal Gems didn't see this, Greg felt this was fine.

"Ga-ga!" Steven went as his little belly-button Gem flashed a bit. Greg chuckling as the baby ate the fry bit with drool.

"Hahaha! Nice one Steven." He chuckled.

"Steven!"

"Oh boy." Greg then sighed as he turned around, seeing none other than three young women. Or should he say aliens, with different skin tone colors, unique outfits, and giving off the air of veteran fighters. "Hey, Garney, Amethyst...Pearl."

"Greg! What are you doing?" Pearl shouted as she then grabbed the young baby and held her close to her. The small human/gem then hugging Pearl, getting a slight blush from her before resuming her glare on Greg. "Why are you feeding Steven junky food!"

"Hey, come on." Greg told her while Amethyst decided to eat the rest of the food he bought. "A small fry bit won't kill him. Heck, he only eats this stuff once a week."

"A child needs nutritional food and liquid. Not grease." Pearl said before she turned to Garnet, who then gave her a bottle of milk. The Gem then feeding it to Steven who glugged it down. "Honestly, and why are you out here? Danger could be around."

"Like what!?" Greg exasperated.

Suddenly a golden glow got their attention from behind. They, along with a few people, turned around. A young boy with a cell-phone even took a picture and shouted, "Keep Gravity Falls Weird!"

"Coming through!" A voice then came out with the Gems and Greg then peering into it.

"What the-" Greg then gasped as they all saw a blue mobian running away from mass explosions. Instantly Garnet grabbed Greg and Pearl and pulled them back as the mobian then came out. Amethyst jumping as the wind that came from behind knocked away all the food.

"Sacrebleu!" She then shouted french for some reason. A red blur then came following the first one and a voice came out of it.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur!" Robotnik then cackled.

* * *

_Bellwood Dimension TYU7_

A young four year old Ben Tennyson was walking down the road. It was then he turned and saw a car that he knew belonged to his crank old neighbor, Ballman if he recalled his name.

"I should probably leave." The young boy said as that old guy always got on his case whenever he was near his car. Well this time, he won't get in trouble.

It was then he saw a golden light...then a blue blur that made him jump away in fear. "What the what!" The boy said before suddenly a re blur came with a loud noise then coming out of it.

BOOM!

A shot that hit his neighbors car, turning it into a smoldering wreck.

"...Uh-oh." The young Tennyson said.

"BEEEEEEENNNNNNN!" He then yelped as he then began running away. His crank neighbor has come outside from his home to see the ruined car. Ben could only say one thing while going home.

"Ah man!"

* * *

_The Tri-State Area Dimension PH7-FRB8_

"Finally, it's time." Somewhere in a place normally called the Tri-State Area, a rather goofy man inside a strangely shaped building was grinning at his new machine. "The Make-Doof-A-RulerInator is finally complete!" He yelled in joy...before his face became confused. "Okay, the name needs work, but it'll be okay. Now I just need to wait for Perry the Platypus to come and everything will be perfect."

"Sorrygottagothroughbyeeeee!" It was then a blue blur came inside his open patio and left just as quickly.

"Was that a super sonic speedy blue hedgehog going through my home?" Doofenshmirtz then asked rhetorically. Then suddenly a blast came that enveloped his own home, making him cough as a red blur came while also covering him in smoke. "And was that a mad man riding a machine that goes faster than sound after that hedgehog?"

The real question was, how did he even see all that happening?

Shrugging, Doof got ready to just continue his own plan when he gasped. "No!" He ran to see his own machine ruined and destroyed from that man from earlier. His plan...ruined! "Curse you Sonic the Hedgehog and Eggman!" He roared.

"..." With a certain fedora wearing platypus watching in confusion, before shrugging his shoulders and walking away

* * *

_Dimension R%^ERR-8GU4^-RROR!_

In another world, another time, and another place, a portal opened up to a land of utter darkness we're Grimm crawled out everywhere. Confused by the portal, but not caring much. Then a blue blur came out and then another red blur too.

Sonic looked around at the strange red sky like blood and the countless dark pits around with Grimm coming out of it. The eerie crystals and the land with no plants around at all, let aside sentient life. Also, was that a castle over there, uh, creepy. Still, it did give him one thing.

"Here we go. Room to open it up." He then ran even faster than before. Sadly for him, Robotnik was still catching up and even closer than before. Gulping, Sonic took out another ring but then dropped it. Shaking his head, he just got another and then threw it while saying, "I can't lose him!"

In response Robotnik tried attacking him again with more blasts. Sonic soon exited the portal with Robotnik close behind, the two were soon in the city of GrimmFall once more. Only it was night now signifying a time difference when entering that last portal with some military helicopters shooting down the few remaining drones left. In worry he ignored all that and kept on going, but no matter how far he went, Robotnik was just behind him. Uh! He needed help!

"Don't worry Sonic! I'm here!" Help that came in the form of Living Bullet.

"Alright!" Sonic said as the hero came next to him.

Robotnik rolled his eyes as he saw a yellow blur, and instead just kept firing. The two speedsters dodging easily but also kept an eye out for any people. They didn't want to run them over after all. Still, this wasn't easy.

'_Not to mention,' _Living Bullet thought worryingly. _'I'm not used to facing people that could reach this speed.' _While the hero was far more experienced than Sonic, it's also a fact that he's never really met anybody who could match him in speed. Sure Major Glory could keep a good pace, with Sebben also doing well, but ultimately if he really gave it his all he could surpass them both. So it was surprising that Robotnik was easily catching up to them.

'_But'_ Behind his helmet, Living Bullet smirked. _'That doesn't mean I'm helpless.' _He then grabbed some objects he could find on the streets. Discarded cans, pipes, and even a trash can. Then with a mocking laugh he threw it at Robotnik's vessel, slamming into the windshield.

"Gah!" The mad man yelled as trash blocked his view.

"Oh! Nice one!" Sonic then left and had an entire bucket of paint. "Let's try this." He then threw it messing up Robotnik's paint job as the orange paint splattered on his craft.

"No!" He roared angrily. "That was a custom paint job!" He then fired more and more shots only to keep missing. Their laughter only infuriated him further.

"This is neat." Sonic shouted as he threw more pipes.

"It is." Living Bullet agreed. "However, he's causing way too much damage to the city. We need to stop him here and now."

"Can't you call your friends?" Sonic asked while dodging another rapid fire from Robotnik.

"Sadly, everyone's dealing with Robotnik's drones. Though, there is him." Sonic turned back and saw a blue, red, and white figure following all three speedsters. It was none other than Major Glory, who was doing his best to catch up. Yet even then he was far behind them both.

"Of course, as you can tell, he's not as fast as us." More abilities, invulnerability, laser visions of all types, flight, and super strength. Heck, Major Glory was considered the most Powerful Hero of all on earth. Sadly, while he technically had super-speed, it wasn't on their level.

Then we need something else." Sonic went into thought as the two kept outrunning the doctor. "But what?" His eyes then looked ahead, to see some kind of construction sight. While nothing was built, there was a lot of sand and dirt at the sight. The hedgehog grinning as he turned to Living Bullet. "If you can't beat 'em, blind 'em."

Living Bullet understood as he and Sonic then went to the construction sight and began running in circles. This caused and created a massive dirt tornado, one that Robotnik couldn't avoid as he soon found himself caught in the center of it.

"Lost visual contact." Robotnik grumbled as he was surrounded by sand. As he tried to figure out where to turn, he then saw two blurs, a yellow and a blue. The former in particular running behind the blue going to a statue of a recently built Magor Glory.

"You're not allowed near that!" He grinned as he activated his weapon. "It's one of GrimmFalls' Seven Wonders!" He then fired.

"Alright then," Living Bullet told Sonic. "Let's keep going and-AWWW!" As he and Sonic ran, both were surprised with the hero himself hurt as a lucky shot then hit him from behind. In an instant, his aura shattered and while his armor protected him, bruises were now being formed on his back with possible cracked bones. The hero then sent into a wall and instantly fell unconscious.

"Living Bullet!" Sonic cried, yet could do nothing as he had to keep on running from Robotnik. Luckily, someone came to the fallen hero's aid.

"No!" Major Glory then came to his friend, who was unresponsive. He would live, but he needed medical attention now otherwise be permanently crippled. Of course that meant he can;t fight the drones, but that was fine. The rest of the Justice Friends were aiding already, with Sebben coordinating with the nearby military in helping out. But, the more irritating part, meant he could also no longer chase after Robotnik chasing that poor hedgehog.

Major Glory looked up to see the two blurs vanishing away, the red one especially. Angrily as he couldn't catch up. In other words, it was left to Sonic now. May mercy be upon his soul.

As for Sonic himself, he kept running and running. Not stopping one bit. Yet he was slowly being caught up to. Every blast was getting more accurate. The shots nearing him with that loon getting closer and closer. It was there he could sense something familiar about the craft, the energy it was emitting. Like it was...his.

'_Don't think about that now Sonic.' _He chastised himself as he went even faster. _'Just focus on escaping. Just think of a place to go to.' _He could only think of one. He then took out his ring, and then began walking up a building. Throwing the Warp Ring as it opened up to show the one pace he called home. His feet running across the building as he was almost there.

BAM!

Then darkness came as he screamed. As Robotnik finally hit his mark.

* * *

"What was that?" Maddie said as she and Tom then heard a loud noise. "It was night time now, and Tom and his wife had just finished giving birth to the cows child. Afterwards, they then thought to try and contact Sonic or the others only to realize they had no method of doing so. Not like they asked for the Justice Friends numbers, with Sonic not even having a phone.

But the explosion and people screaming caught their attention, and the two then ran. Where they then saw on a street two figures. The first of them was Robotik, exiting out of the Warp Ring while laughing it up maniacally. His craft then opened up as he pushed aside his goggles, glad to have finally captured his prize.

"You're an astonishing little mobian." He cackled not noticing Tom, Maddie, and the former near them. The former then looked down and picked up a little bag full of Sonic's rings as the mad man continued. "It'll be fun to take you back to the lab for a litany of invasive exploratory procedures. Any last words?" He gave an insulting mock to the injured hedgehog.

"Guac." Sonic said weekly. "I like that word." He then closed his eyes again with the doctor not caring. Though because of this, he also didn't notice a golden glow coming from behind him. Instead, he is more interested in what he can do with Sonic's body.

"I don't have to tell you how many scientific breakthroughs have been made possible by animal testing. Granted, you're a mobian, but eh, not that different from an animal. Racial remark unintended." From the golden portal, Tom fell down. Using the ring to appear behind Robotnik while the doctor flipped a few switches. "You're being very selfish."

"Going my way?" Tom then announced himself with the doctor surprised.

"What the-" Then grunted in pain as Tom punched him in the face. The craft leaned to the side, but Robotnik didn't care and instead focused on Tom and hit him back. The cop just shrugged it off and began fighting back, the two scuffling inside the craft. Unfortunately for Tom, Robotnik soon got the advantage as he gripped onto him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Tom's response, another punch to the face.

Tom then grabbed Robotnik and nearly slammed him on his controls while angrily whispering, "I'm the Donut Lord you son of a-" Then as he did to Robotnik, the doctor slammed his fist into Tom's gut cutting him off. He then gripped one of the controls and caused his craft to lean down a bit making Tom fall off.

"As Tom grunted with Maddie helping him, Robotnik just sat back and adjusted his goggles. "Auto pilot, adjust." His vessel did just that. He then looked at Tom, though not in disdain this time, but of confusion. "Why?" He then spoke. "Why would you throw your life away for this mobian? That's why I don't have friends. Next thing you know, you're someone's best man." He muttered while rolling his eyes. "They want to have the wedding out of town. Like nobody has anything better to do!"

Tom just glared at him as Robotnik finished his little monologue. "Anyway, where were we? Oh yes.' He then grinned a bit. "You were about to die."

It was then at that moment, before the mad doctor could do anything, someone came. Or in another phrase, a bullet came. One that surprised Robotnik as the shot was near his own head. The doctor then turned where a few figures came out.

"That's our sheriff you're messing with." It was none other than Tom's deputy, Wade. A gun in his hand and having sent off a warning. Next to him was Crazy Carl, who had his own weapon on him. A chainsaw.

"And our blue devil...who as everyone can see is a very real creature, and not at all invented by me." He confirmed while his chainsaw rubles for action. Action that would not be seen as Wade then pushed down the chainsaw. "Oh, careful." He told Wade who almost pricked himself.

""Just-Just put it away."

While many people gathered to see what was going on, it was Maddie that pulled Tom's attention away as she saw something from behind. "Tom?"

He turned and it was there he finally got a good look at Sonic. Hurt, bruised, injured. His fur was scorched and he was unresponsive. Seeing this actually hrt Tom, as he never expected any of this.

Robotnik of course didn't care as he instead tried rushing the moment callously. "I don't mean to be indelicate here, but someone should get some ice, keep the body fresh." Tom just continued looking sadly, but the last line from Robotnik then made him angry as he said, "He's just a silly little mobian. He didn't belong here!"

Tom then turned in anger. "That little mobian-uh," Tom then got up, staring down Robotnik. "Knew more about being human than you ever will." Robotnik just scoffed. "His name was Sonic. This was his home. And he-."

* * *

Somewhere else, far away, on an island. A small gem shone.

* * *

" -was my friend."

In that one moment of truth, when the word was said, it then all happened. For in that instance, Sonic awoke, and from it, power. Power in the form of blue lightning that arced all the way up to the sky, everyone blinded by it. Nobody was aware of what was even going on.

* * *

"Now this got interesting." Except for one inhumane being, who watched with a small smile on his lips.

"_You know this power?" _Moloch asked as they watched through a hidden small Nevermore Grimm, at the released power Sonic unleashed

"A good amount to understand that Robotnik here will fall." Sammael responded. "While the Spiral Gems could be considered the greatest power on earth, by no means does that mean there aren't other powers out there that in the world and even beyond the planet that can rival them." Seven gems then came to Sammael's mind as he recalled the images. "And the ones this mobian is connected to, are quite potent."

"_I don't suppose we can find them?" _If there was power similar to the Spiral Gems, then perhaps gathering them would be a good idea.

"Unfortunately like the Spiral Gems and other powerful objects, these gems are also well hidden." Sammael has lived a long time, and he knew that one of the many fundamental rules was that any object with power was usually hidden away after a certain amount of time. "Still, may as well get a watch of the end here. It should be fun."

* * *

As the light faded, it showed Sonic all healed and becoming serious against Robotnik. His eyes glowing blue as he stood his ground. Tom and Maddie smile as they couldn't believe the miracle they are witnessing. Tom then turned his head and got some satisfaction as he saw Robotnik appearing shocked at this development. Tom then turned back and said one thing.

"He's all yours." He and Maddie then left the street while calling out to everyone to get back. Leaving the mobian and human to look at one another in a showdown. The humans observing this final confrontation.

Sonic himself, satisfied the people were safe, then narrowed his eyes. At last figuring out how Robotnik was able to catch up to him. He then lifted his arm and said, "I think you have something that belongs to me."

Then to Robotnik's absolute shock, the very power he stole and used for his vessel began draining. Yelping as from his craft the blue electricity forcibly came out of it and entered Sonic's body. The unlimited energy soon vanishing away as in an instant, the vile holding the quill he used cracked now no longer glowing. Once the energy was gone, Sonic then got ready.

"This is my power." He declared. "And I'm not using it to run away anymore. I'm using it to protect my friends."

At those words, Robotnik simply got ready. Putting on the goggles, they reflected the blue hedgehog with him getting prepared to crush the little guy. A button was then activated and all the weapons began powering up. From the surface of his prototype, numerous missiles full of unstable explosive Dust were prepared and armed. About a dozen sensors then aimed right at Sonic himself.

The mobian simply got in a running position as the sensors locked onto him. Blue electricity coursing through him while everyone watched to see the end of this battle. The two then looked at one another, knowing what will happen next. Their next course of action will decide who wins...and who loses.

With a grin Robotnik launched every single missile at Sonic. The hedgehog moved and avoided each missile. They exploded from behind wrecking things but not a single one damaged him. He kept on going passing by every missile until he then leapt up and launched himself off a nearby wall, then slammed into the Prototype making a small mark of damage.

Unfortunately, Soic didn't stop there. For he then continued to launch himself off another building to hit the vessel again, and again, and again. To the horror of Robotnik, Sonic just kept on attacking and attacking with no way to fight back. To everyone's eyes, all they saw was a gand blue light that kept on moving giving Robotnik no room to defend. Within seconds Sonic then stopped and skidded toward the front of the Prototype meters away.

The machine still worked, but alarms were blaring with the armor integrity compromised. Robotnik shouting as his beloved machine was damaged to this degree. Then from the cracked windshield, he glared at Sonic shouting, "Ooh! Now you've done it!"

Sonic didn't care, giving the mad doctor one final say. "Guess what, Eggman?" He said while the referred Eggman glared at him with hate. "I'm not leaving earth. You are. Donut Lord?"

Tom smiled as he then moved quickly with the bag of Warp Rings on him. Running quickly, he went behind the vessel and through a Warp Ring which opened up behind Robotnik, too mad to even realize what was going on. There the portal opened up to reveal none other than the Mushroom world.

Robotnik in full rage, roared as the engine behind went full force, heading to collide with Sonic head on. The blue blur did the same. Both forces went at one another with what strength they had left. Yet unfortunately for the doctor, Sonic used one last trick up his sleeve. Curling himself into a ball full of energy, a homing attack of sorts that rammed into the surface of the Prototype.

One that caused his defeat in an instant. The world seemed as if it paused. Showing the doctor craft being torn apart from the hit. His face turned into one of horror with his hands raised as if to defend himself. Whatever the case, time resumed as what remained of his craft was then sent through the portal with Robotni screaming all the way as he entered it. The ring closes, trapping the doctor and exiling him from the earth permanently.

With that, Sonic himself then stood up on the road, victorious. The people cheered as they witnessed the win. With Tom himself then quickly running up to Sonic with a grin. "I told you, you got this."

"Hey, _we _got this." Sonic corrected with his own grin. Tom just smirked as he then raised his hand. Sonic realizing what it was, cheered as he then ran into a small circle until he then jumped up while laughing. His gloved hand hitting Tom's own hand giving a mighty high-five. It would seem, Sonic had attained another thing on his bucket list. Tom then held out the bag of rings.

"I think these belong to you.."

"Thank you very much."

Though Tom then lifted the bag away and pointed his finger saying, "No more pushing people off of buildings."

"You know I can't promise that." Sonic smirked. Sighing, but still smiling, Tom just handed Sonic the bag.

"You did pretty good, mobian hog."

"Thanks, Donut Lord." Sonic replied.

"You're gonna have to explain this 'Donut Lord' thing." Maddie then came in between them. A little confused by the nickname.

"Nope, sorry." Tom told his wife. "That's for me and the little guy. Right?" Sonic agreed. "We got our thing, you got your thing with your...sister."

"Oh, my god, my sister." Maddie then recalled her sibling.

"Gotta go fast. Gotta go fast. Gotta go fast. Gotta go fast. Gotta go fast." While her daughter was running in circles, the sister of Maddie was just sitting on a bench of a closed building with all their belongings with them. Watching some workers taking away the broken down drones that had attacked the city.

"Jojo, put on my Fitbit...So I can at least get some sleep."

"We can never go back there." Maddie told Tom, who agreed. However, a thought then came to Tom.

"I mean, are we?" She then looked at him with a knowing look. "Cause it kind of feels like we're home right now."

"Really?"

Tom nodded as he then looked at Sonic. "I kind of feel like I checked the 'save a life' box off my bucket list." He then turned back to Maddie. "Now all I want to do is spend my life with the people I care about. I want to check that box."

"Okay, I like that." Maddie agreed with him as the two then hugged.

"All right everybody." To's deputy then told the townsfolk. "Nothing to see here. Let's disperse. Just another ordinary day in Green Hills." Wade then pointed at Crazy Carl. "Carl, I'll take that chainsaw. Come on let's go! You act like you've never seen a fight between a blue mobian rodent and a robot with a doctorate."

Then like that, everybody was going away from the crazy fight. With Tom, Maddie, and even Sonic going back to the place they call home. For the day was over, and no more heroics were needed. Just a simple rest was all they had wanted, alongside each other.

* * *

**After this, the epilogue at long last. But the epilogue will be a timeskip along with something else.**

***EDIT Made the places Sonic went through other dimensions, and yes, the Gravity Falls thing was meant as a reference to Universe Falls.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Present Day_

"Wa-ho!" In the air flying at great speeds was a vessel with wings and colored brightly. It was rather circular in nature yet was capable of both aerodynamic flight and contained lots of machinery and weaponry, thanks to two grand mechanics known as Rotor and Tails. Where, standing on the top is a mobian with blue fur, green eyes, white gloves and red shoes .

It was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, world's fastest mobian and a hero to all mobians around who have heard of him. The face of the Freedom Fighters and all around loving-if not rather cocky-hero.

"Hey Sonic." Coming up on the roof of the craft is a young mobian fox with two tails, yellow fur, and wearing white gloves and sneakers. Tails the Fox. "How are you doing, okay?"

"Better than okay." Sonic gave his best friend a thumbs up. "After that last adventure, I'm feeling all fine." He then stretched a bit to loosen his muscles. "But I suppose a break is now in order."

"Pretty much." Tails agreed. "Fighting those weird shadow creatures was kinda a pain." Not that because they were difficult, but because they were so numerous. Like an endless number of those things.

"Yeah, they were." Not a lot of fun to fight. "What were they called again, bokken?"

"Bodach." Tails informed him by looking through his pad full of information on the internet. "Some kind of Irish Boogey-Man. Controlled by an Old God called Crom."

"Dang it! Wish I could have fought him." Sonic snapped his fingers. "But I suppose it's too late considering it's been a while now."

"Yeah. Plus he ate himself. Uh." Tails shivered while sticking out his tongue. Recalling the report from it. "But pushing that aside, we have another problem."

"Egg-head." Sonic said, looking a bit more serious with Tails nodding. "It _has _been a while since we ran into him. Is he up to anything serious?"

"He attempted to take control of an island." Tails told him of one of his most recent exploits. "Not to mention, he and Snivley took a classified material from Japan."

"I heard of that." Sonic remembered the news of Ro-Buttnik in Japan. "Took out some alien robots with one of his missiles releasing a monster."

"Yeah." Tails also saw the news on that. It was horrifying to see _that _kind of Grimm. To think Japan faced some monsters of those types. "Seems he's stacking the deck again. Other reports of him stealing other materials." Meaning he's making some kind of super-machine again as always.

"Well, we'll worry about him later." Sonic said as he then looked down below. There a small town could be seen, bustling with humans and faunus all around. "Because we're taking a break right now. Haha!" He then jumped down off the ship with Tails rolling his eyes before smiling, leaping off himself and grabbing Sonic. The two descended at a decent pace with the Sky Patrol following.

* * *

Where some people took notice of them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic." A tall alligator mobian wearing bling smirked with his two friends, a bee and chameleon, also watched. "Think he's here to ask for a job?"

"Doubtful Vector." Espio said to his leader. "Probably here to relax."

"Just like us!" Charmy cheered. He then waved his hand as he then saw Sonic and Tails descending. "Hey Sonic!"

"Sup Charmy!" Sonic grinned as he then let go of Tails hand, landing on the soft grass. "How's this place treating you?"

"Great!" He said. "All is fine here."

"I bet it is." Sonic winked. "In any case, let's talk later. Gotta meet a certain someone. See ya." Then in a flash, he disappeared. All they saw was a blue blur vanishing away.

"He's the same as alway ,isn't he?" Vector asked Tails who shrugged.

"Eh. You know how he is." His mood then turned a little somber. "By the way...how's Vanilla."

Vector sighed a bit, but then smiled a little. "Won't lie, she's still out of it. But...after hearing the news of some dragon fire warrior guy killing that witch, she's been getting a bit better." Ever since the day that monster called the Food Witch Gramma Stuffum ate Vanilla's daughter, she was never the same. Luckily, Vector alongside Chocola and the rest of the Chaotix alongside Maddie and Amy aided her. "She's eating more, and last Amy came she's been speaking a bit extra. I think it's safe to say that while the road of recovery is still long...he'll find peace eventually."

Tails smiled sadly. It was a devastating day when that happened. When Cream was eaten by that monster, hurting _everyone_. But naturally Vanilla was hit the most and was unresponsive. After that, Vector decided to watch over her here in the town of Green Hill. But now with the news that her daughter-in a sense-was avenged, it would appear Vanilla might be capable of fully moving on.

"In any case, how are you guys doing?" Vector then decided to change the topic. "I hear you Freedom Fighters just helped free a bunch of Mobians that were about to get eaten by those freaks."

"Oh yeah!" Charmy inputted his thoughts. "Those boogie freaks."

"Uh-hu." Tails put a hand on his hip. "The Crom Incident did get crazy. But aside from numbers and a few Grimm, they weren't too tough."

"You can bet that again." Coming in their sights now was a large purple walrus mobian with mechanic goggles and a grin on his face. "The only problem was that Satrya guy. Stag-Man I think. Man he's annoying for someone without aura."

"Well, you guys just have to keep on fighting and proving yourselves, don't you." Espio smirked. "Unless you wish for some training like my own."

"Eh, no thanks." Rotor smirked and did a little shadow boxing. "I'm tough even without it."

"Yet didn't you get hurt by that Ursa Grimm." More figures came with the one speaking being none other than the leader of the Freedom Fighters, Sally Acorn. A chipmunk mobian with a blue vest followed by Antoine, Bunnie, and Nicole. "So much for, Mr. Observant." She giggled.

"That thing just got lucky." Rotor waved his hand. As the two kept talking, the A.I. hologram known as Nicole the Holo-Lynx walked on the grass. Her purple dress brushing the grass and her brown 'fur' feeling the breeze.

"So this is Green Hills?' She then spoke. "Interesting. To think it wields the same name as our own home."

"I think it has its own charm sugar." Bunnie, with her robotic limbs and yellow fur just winked at the hologram. "Sure is a nice place."

"Indeed." Her husband Antoine smiled.

"So," Sally then looked at Tails. "Where's Sonic?"

"Oh, you know." Tails smirked.

* * *

"_He's wherever he pleases."_

"Hi. Hello. Sup. Nice to meet you." Sonic ran at great-but not super sonic-speeds as he passed by many people he knew. Giving greetings as they did the same.

"Sonic." Tangle the Lemur waved her hand with Jewels and Whisper also waving. "Keep cool."

"You know I will."

"Oh. Slow down buddy." Wade called out with Sonic laughing.

"You know I can't."

"Howdy Blue Devil." Crazy Carl shouted at him.

"Hey Crazy Carl." Sonic gave hima salute with the old timer doing the same. Ah, messing with him is still fun.

Up next was another member of the Freedom Fighters with his friend frog, Froggy. "Hi Sonic." He waved. "Say hi to Froggy." Froggy ribbited.

"Likewise." The blur blur grinned.

"Hey there blue buddy." Then came an old man with white hair and glasses. Who, for some reason, felt very familiar. "Excelsior on your latest adventure."

"You got it old man Lee!" Sonic threw a thumbs up. He then got a message from his hi-tech watch which was from Amy. While the restraining order was in place, she was allowed to send _some _messages now and then. Plus, while it made him slightly nervous, she would be coming to Green Hill later to help Vanilla. Ah, guess he'll be hugged again. Oh well, not too big of a deal. Just as long as she didn't go overboard, besides, he kinda missed her.

'_Just no dragging me to her house again. Yeeks.' _Sonic shivered. At least she's cooled down a little from the days of before. Thank Rouge that she helped in that regard. He then checked the message and saw that it was both her and even Knuckles that would come. Guess he finally decided to leave Angel Island, even if it was for a bit. Guy liked staying there to guard the Master Emerald, not that he blamed him.

With creeps like Eggman or even Sammael out there looking for power, the Master Emerald which is Spiral Gem Level in terms of power is a game changer. But hey, ever since he and Knuckles met he's been coming down every now and then for fun and even the occasional adventure. Even allowing Relic and her robot friend to stay with him. "Hehe. And all it took was a punch to the face and him kicking me to do so."

Good times.

Yeah, a lot of them. Like meeting that kid Chris, seeing the president, going around the world to help people, entering different dimensions-as as he calls them, zones-going to space that one time, facing all kinds of Huntsmen and heroes like Living Bullet, going to unique places like Gravity Falls, and of course kicking robot butt. Haha, and Grimm too, but robots were better. But none were better than meeting the Freedom Fighters and becoming part of a type of family with them.

Which of course, meeting his first family though. In seconds he then found himself at a small house where two people and a dog were waiting.

"Ga."

Or should he say, three.

"Donut Lord.' Sonic then shouted with an older Tom doing the same.

"And if it isn't the cocky speedster himself." He replied with a grin matching Sonic. Maddie then came behind him while holding a small little baby. The dog Ozzy then ran up to Sonic and began licking him.

"Hehehe." Sonic chuckled as he patted the dog. "I missed you too." Ozzy woofed. He then looked up to Maddie and smiled. "Aww. Is that who I think it is."

"Yeah." Maddie smiled as she then leaned down, Sonic instantly in front of her to see the small child before him. Small, brown skin like Maddie, and brown eyes with tiny hands and a cute face. "Meet our baby son, and as we call him, Tommy."

"Oh." Sonic chuckled. "Gonna make him as strong as daddy?" He playfully said.

"Well, he'll certainly be ready when the time comes." Tom nodded as he softly rubbed the baby's head. "And he'll be as big and strong as me."

"Or me." Sonic pointed at himself. Then began shadow boxing while making karate chop motions. "I can totally show him some sweet moves. Maybe even help him be as cool a hero as me."

"Maybe." Maddie giggled. "But until he's old enough, I think Tommy here needs a nap. Isn't that right Tommy?" The small child simply yawned with Maddie then taking him back inside the house. "You boys have fun, but no noise."

"Got it."

"See ya."

Tom and Sonic watched her off leaving with the baby. Said child then turned at them for a bit and waved a tiny hand at them. That kid was gonna be someone cool someday.

"So," Tom then turned to Sonic, already having an idea what to do. "Wanna prank Crazy Carl and maybe beat up some Grimm." He then pulled out a gun. "Because I'm up for some sporting hunting. Bet I can get more than you."

"Oh yeah." Sonic ran in a circle. "Get your game on Donut Lord. Because this train is going full speed ahead."

"We'll see about that." With a laugh both human and mobian then ran off to prank Crazy Carl. While the days were good and fun, they would enjoy them to the fullest. For life was more than just adventure, but spending time with the people you cared about.

* * *

Especially when someone could ruin that in the possible future.

"Sonic. Tom." Inside the base watching Sonic and Tom with a hidden camera, a growl could be heard. "How I despise you both. Especially you Sonic. So much hate and loathing for every plan you ruin, always in my way." Glasses gleamed at the video he saw, of the two having fun. Then turning to Tom. "And of course don't think I forgot about you Thomas, for how you made Sonic who he is. While nowhere as much as that rodent, you'll get your just deserts in due time." A man then walked out, being a bit obese with a red coat and goggles on his bald head and a bushy mustache. "So says Dr. Robotnik!"

The Omega Level threat mad scientist turned away from the screen. Ignoring the laughs and cheers coming from it. Allowing his rag of them to settle, knowing he'll get those two and all their friends in good time. The day _will come _when he crushes them and shows them his superiority. He could bomb them any day he wished, but only a _perfect victory _is what he'll allow.

For he didn't want them to die by some foolish crook or a pathetic Grimm. No. They are only allowed to die not by the hands of others, but by his own. And only _after _they realize his superiority. Only then will he wipe them off the earth.

'_But until then, I have other plans to work on.' _Destroying Sonic will have to wait. After his trip to Japan and the fallout of the Crom Crisis, he had some work to catch up on. Not to mention how he recalled the talk he had with him.

Sammael.

_Flashback_

_Dr. Ivo Robotnik excused himself from the meeting with the League of Villains once it was over, returning to his private laboratory and making sure it was locked down so nobody would disturb him. If anyone did his security system would vaporize them instantly._

_Once he believed the lab was secured he sat stood in the center of the lab and a circular light appeared around his feet. The rest of the lab dimmed and a holographic projection flashed to lift in front of him._

_"Dr. Robotnik, I was expecting a call from you or one of the others."_

_Before him was none other than the leader of the Fallen and the Invisible Hand, the King of the Grimm himself: Sammael. The red haired Fallen sat on his throne with his hands folded on the table in front of him, staring calmly at the genius with a somewhat hospitable smile on his face._

_"I suppose you were, Sammael. In any case I am sure you are up to date on the recent issues we have of a so-called god rising to take over the world." Robotnik said, getting to the point._

_"I am." Sammael nodded. "And the answer to your next question is that the reason I have pulled the Grimm back because I want the heroes and the rest of our enemies focused on eliminating this threat."_

_"As I surmised." Robotnik mused. "That idiot Billiam released this god with his 'take all the gold in the world scheme' and now we're in trouble."_

_"It is of no consequence." Sammael replied calmly. "Even now, the heroes are gaining help from someone who has the means to defeat and seal Crom Cruach again. It is in our best interest that they are not interrupted."_

_"So you pulled back the Grimm and you want us to wait on the sidelines." Eggman stated._

_"For the time being, yes. Satyra won't make a move with a threat such as Crom out in the open and the Huntsmen will be focused on eliminating Crom's forces without the Grimm causing trouble. By all means, capture a Bodach or two to study but don't cause trouble in GrimmFall." Sammael instructed._

_"Well, I suppose I could clear up the next few days. I still need to work on setting up shop in Andromeda City." Eggman twirled his mustache. "So are you sure the heroes have this in the bag?"_

_"They will. Crom is nothing if not a predictable kind of deity." Sammael smirked. "I believe Dr. Kriegar will have a surprise for the world when Crom is defeated. I am sure you will enjoy it."_

_Flashback End_

And he supposed things worked out as Sammael said it would. With files of that oh-delicious project files of YoHara being released. He had to admit, incorporating alien tech with human tech and so much more was ingenuous. While he's already done it, never has he did so in an artificial intelligence like those machines.

Maybe he could somehow capture one or two of those machines if he got the chance. Though before he could think of anything further, someone came into his lab.

"Dr. Robotnik, it's here." It was Snivley who had come with the latest report.

"Yes Snively, what is it?" He asked while checking some data in his files.

"Project XYZ are nearly complete, and even better, the Black Dust we got has been installed into _that_." He reported to him. He then looked through the tablet and then said, "Also, Hope said it's done."

"What!" Robotnik turned around. A small grin on his face. "Why didn't you tell me? Move!" He then rushed out of the room, pushing Snivley out of the way, his nephew almost falling onto the ground. Grumbling, he then followed his uncle as they soon entered another room. There they met a young girl who was a similar size to Snivley, though was much younger than him. Having blonde hair and wearing overalls with a pink long sleeve.

This is Hope Robotnik. The long-lost half-sister of Snivley. Despite being younger than both her half-brother and uncle, she was just as intelligent as the two and aided them in their work. Though due to her circumstances, nobody but these two knew she was with them and she worked in secret. Not even Sonic knew of her existence. However, unlike Snivley who willingly joined his uncle, her situation was rather….different. Mostly due to the fact that she was devoid of any actual emotion, and followed orders without a complaint at all. When both Snivley and Robotnik discovered her by mere chance, she was covered in her parents blood with Grimm all around with dull dead eyes.

Needless to say, she's been with them ever since.

"Oh." Robotnik grinned, as there besides hope was a tube full of special preservation liquid. Inside being a small machine with the form of a very similar hedgehog he fought. It was colored blue, with a small but powerful engine in it's chest. Having sharp digits and had many electrical wires on it. "At last, it's _finally _complete." Robotnik then placed a gloved hand on the glass. His mouth turned to a grin. "Metal Sonic."

Years and years of battling that rodent, and always he won. He had some close wins, but every time Sonic always ended up winning with that ocking grin of his. Well...not this time!

"Hope." He then said to his devoid niece who just looked at him. "Give my creation here the last thing needed. What Snivley risked his life in getting." Hope nodded and she pushed a few buttons. There, inside the tube, a small mechanical arm came where it then held a powerful Dust Crystal.

Black Dust.

He kept some bits of course to study later, but the sample Snivley brought would be used to power his greatest achievement yet. Of course he knew that in order for Metal Sonic to become active, he needed one more thing. With a grin he walked over to the console where Hope was and gently pushed her aside. There he then pulled out a special vial out of his back pocket, containing the last thing he needed for Metal Sonic to work.

A single glowing quill from Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Is that what I think it is." Snivley looked surprised.

"Why yes it is." Robotnik looked at him with a smile. "I once used this to escape that blasted dimension, but kept in on the off chance one day I'd need it again." Sure he could have used the near-limitless amount of power this quill had for any of his machines. However, Sonic would likely have just drained it making the device he used helpless. But that won't be the case here.

"Now then my creation," Robotnik's eyes gleamed. "Come to life!"

With a push of a button and slamming the vial into a small port, the tube Metal Sonic was in glew as the Black Dust crystal itself began absorbing the mass amount of energy the quill had to offer. Thanks to its unique properties, whatever the Black Dust absorbed, it _stayed _absorbed meaning Sonic will be incapable of taking back his power while allowing Metal Sonic to keep it permanently. Combined with all the data he gave Metal Sonic and some of the best technology he installed, once primed and ready Metal Sonic would be a force to contend with.

Oh how he couldn't wait!

In a few minutes, the process was done and the Black Dust absorbed every drop of energy the quill had. For a brief moment Metal Sonic's eyes turned on showing red digital eyes, then turned off. "In time. In time." Robotnik simply said. As much as he wanted to use it, some final adjustments and tests needed to be done before allowing Metal Sonic to face his hated enemy.

Plus, he was also getting closer to finding his grandfather's greatest creation. It took so many years, but he finally did it. To think, his old assistant Stone actually had a clue to where it was. Though considering he was actually a spy and was an agent of the government, it made sense. The only thing he'll miss about him was his lattes, but getting rid of him was the best thing he did.

"Now then." Robotnik said as he then turned around where Snivley turned attentive. Behind him being two small robots of red and yellow that had come over hearing the commotion. "It's time to begin our latest mission."

"What will that be, boss?" The small yellow cube robot asked. "We going fishing?"

"Doubtful." The small red spherical machine then told his companion. "Likely something else."

"It is." Robotnik says while internally wondering why he even made these two. Then again, he kept those other three which included Bokkun. "Let's just say we'll be visiting Prison Island for a nice tour." His grin became wider with his eyes shining dangerously. "It'll be a _killer _trip."

* * *

**And at long last I'm done! For some reason this took longer than I thought, but hey, it's finished. We also see the present time with Sonic being his happy self with his friends of the Freedom Fighters, and of course Tom and Maddie with a cool baby. Of course we also see Eggman where here, he decided to use the Black Dust he stole in the Shinkalion Rising story for a familiar robot we all know and love.**

**In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this story. And also, while it might be awhile before I post it, here's a little preview trailer for the next story. It won't be awhile before I actually post it, but I'll do it soon enough when I can. Hope you like it. Maximus and I have been talking about it.**

* * *

_Dimension E%^7 Rr)oTRR_

It was a calm regular night, here in this wasteland. It was a place no man would set foot in this world, due to a lack of both life and the threats that came here. The Creatures of Grimm for that matter. Wandering around the lands before leaving the continent. To prowl on the weak and innocent of this cruel and bloody world.

As the black tar pits stirred with more Grimm coming out of it, the shattered moon sent it's entrancing light down, illuminating this dead land. Here, only the Grimm can be seen wandering with no life around as far as the eye could see. It was here that also a small little light could be seen on the ground.

It was gold and shaped like a ring. Having been there for many years being undisturbed.

"What's this." Until now, when a shadowed form came and a pale hand with black veins plucked the small ring off the ground. Red eyes observing it, confused. After all, no human or faunus has set foot in this land since the beginning, so it was odd this strange ring was here.

As she looked over it, she then noticed it glowing for just the briefest of moments, with the center illuminating with a small trace of power. Now interested, the woman then left for the castle that was set at the distance away. Where her small 'cabal' were there either training or simply lounging around.

The Grimm she walked by then bowed to her, acknowledging their queen.

None noticing the small smile on her lips, as she wondered whether this item will be a fruitless endeavor...or something else altogether.

* * *

_**A dimension full of Grimm, but also full of numerous villains and crooks of all sorts...**_

_( Many Grimm are seen, but even more villains such as Sammael, Vilgax, Robotnik, Bill Cipher, Klarion, and so on stand above them)_

_**In another, only Grimm are the constant enemy across this shattered world with those that control them as the real threat…**_

_( The Grimm obey a woman with a dark robe with a woman in red and three men each intimidating and all following the woman in black)_

_**An accident of unnatural odds opening a portal between them both…**_

"_No, no, no!" Van Kleiss yelled as his portal leaked out dimensional openings away from his lair, releasing numerous Grimm into the world._

"_This...can't be good." A disgraced Atlas scientist in the queen's castle said as the expanded Warp Ring began glitching and became unstable._

_**Heroes and Huntsmen see only more Grimm. But those in the know-how see something else…**_

"_A new threat has come here in this world." Sebben told the gathered Justice Friends. "I don't know who they are, but they might tip the balance of power in this world."_

_**With evil sensing unwelcome players…**_

"_The Grimm, they seem to be obeying someone else. And it certainly isn't us Fallen." Molock informed Sammael who gave a frown._

"_I see." He then stared out the window of his castle. "This is why I dislike other worlders entering our own dimension."_

_**With these players facing the power of this world heroes…**_

"_Gah!" A tanned man with Dust crystals in his arms was slammed into a wall. _

"_Give up." Yara with her team facing down the man. "You can't stop us."_

_The man only growled._

_**And the same for the side of good…**_

"_Hahahahha!" The scorpion faunus laughed maniacally as he rushed at Doyle Saturday, then to the mercenary's surprise, bypassed his aura completely and slashed at him spilling blood._

"_Doyle!" Erika shouted._

_**Can this world easily defeat another evil like it has done with so many of their own enemies…**_

"_Surrender now." Sebben told the group of other worlders, with their queen scowling while the rest got into battle position. All of them surrounded by the man Sebben along with many Huntsmen and the police. "Or we will use force._

_**Or perhaps will this lead to one of many Bad Ends…**_

"_Ahhhhh!" People screaming as their town was overrun by Grimm. A small child watching in horror as she saw a strange woman of pale skin and black veins ordering the Grimm to simply attack. All while the woman in black watched with a smile._

_**If so, then maybe this world can use another hero to join….**_

"_Woah." A girl with a red cloak and silver eyes said as she and her friends looked upon this strange new world. "This seems interesting."_

**Presenting**

**GRIMMFALL: REMNANT'S OF EVIL**

**COMING SOON**


End file.
